Lo mas importante
by KimHearthfilia
Summary: Las aventuras sigue adelante dando paso a un romance, Juvia debera antender asuntos del pasado, Lucy debera soportar un entrenamiento duro junto a unos nuevos integrantes, esperemos que Natsu no se vuelva celoso. Que es más importante para Natsu? lograra Gray demostrar un poco de afecto hacia la maga de agua? esperare siempre sus Reviews sean buenas o malas
1. Keith y Lila

Derechos reservados, personajes escrito e ilustrado por Hiro Mashima.-

Espero que les guste, me gustan las historias largas y bonitas que siempre tienen finales felices, es primera vez que hago un fanfic como este tipo, yo ya he creado un monton de historias y yo misma hago mis propios personajes con drama y accion. Solo espero que os les guste, estoy dispuesta a escuchar de sus criticas, no se preocupen que habra mucho de Natsu y Lucy.-

1 -. Keith Gloria y Lila!

Magnolia

En esta ciudad estaba haciendo mucho calor, después de todo, seguían con las reparaciones de la última batalla que habían tenido, mientras que una casa un gato azulado preparaba su comida favorita, fue en ese entonces que llega un chico de cabezo rosado a su lado

-porque no vamos a molestar a Lucy –dijo el chico con una gran sonrisa

-pero aun no termino de preparar el almuerzo! –dijo el gato parlanchín mientras que sostenía unas hoyas en cada pata que usaba como manos

-mmm está bien, iré solo vuelvo de inmediato! –dijo aquel chico antes de irse le señalo un pescado que había pescado hace poco y se marcho

Corrió solo a una dirección a toda velocidad, y salto en una ventana pero esta vez estaba cerrada, y no sabía cómo entrar así que se acercó a la puerta y la abrió y a puntadillas se fue acercando buscando a Lucy, se dio cuenta que estaba a punto de entrar al baño, cuando por un descuido suyo se le cayó la toalla mostrando su figura bien cuidada, hizo que aquel chico de cabello rosa, se sonrojara levemente y sangrara por la nariz como un pervertido, eso hizo que se delatara solo

-Kya! Natsu, que demonios estás haciendo! Eres un pervertido! –grito la chica mientras que recogía su toalla y lanzaba lo que encontrara a su lado para pegarle a Natsu, mientras que este aún seguía en el suelo por lo que había visto

Después de que se hayan calmado las cosas, Lucy vestía una falta con tablas de color rosa junto con su látigo, con una blusa blanca con mangas corta y botas negras, mientras que se peinaba regañaba a Natsu por lo que había hecho.

-pero la ventana estaba cerrada, y siempre dices que entre por la puerta, ahora que entro por la puerta me regañas por verte desnuda… o ya sé, querías que entrara siempre por la puerta así te vería desnuda… porque no lo dijiste de esa manera antes, jejeje–dijo contento el chico, mientras que tocaba el hombro de su amiga mientras se peinaba

-si la cerré es porque no quería que entraras, además si entraste por la puerta porque no dijiste que estabas aquí… yo hubiera tenido más cuidado… que has creído que le digo a todo el mundo que entre por la puerta para que me vea desnuda! Natsu eres idiota o que! –Grito la chica al peli rosa –además que haces aquí, vienes a molestarme, a comer, a bañarte… sin mi consentimiento

-eto –respondió el chico mientras que pensaba –_la última vez hice esto y luego esto, mmm creo que no le he hecho cosquillas, quizás con eso se le pase el enojo, mmm si eso, le hare cosquillas!_ –pensó el chico mientras que veía a Lucy, fue en ese momento que se acercó a ella al darse cuenta de eso, lo miro y al sospechar que quería hacer se levanta bruscamente de la silla y comienza a caminar sin despegar la vista de él, al parecer Natsu se da cuenta de que Lucy ya sabía lo que estaba planeando

-definitivamente, se lo que piensas, así que será mejor que no intentes nada o te castigare –dijo Lucy sin pensarlo dos veces antes de que pudiera sacar su látigo

-no me importa el castigo, pero de esto no te escapas Lucy –dijo Natsu con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, atacó a Lucy haciendo que la silla se callera, y por todo el cuarto Lucy trataba de escapar de las garras de Natsu que solo la tocaba por todas partes provocando risitas pequeñas y también grandes, hasta que llego a la cama, solo hay pudo frenar a Lucy dejándola debajo de él sujetando sus dos manos

-que es lo que piensas hacer ahora! No puedes… usar tus manos… para… hacerme más cos…quillas! –dijo la chica recuperando la respiración perdida, pero fue en ese momento que se escucha a Happy por la ventana

-Happy! –gritaron sorpresivamente ambos

-eto, se guuusstaaannnn! Se los contare a todos, nos vemos en el gremio –dijo el gato parlanchín antes de irse

-espera Happy! –gritaron de nuevo ambos

Ya iban corriendo al gremio cuando se toparon con un chico semidesnudo, que venía en dirección contraria

-Exhibicionista! Quítate de mi chimenea! Natsu-grito a Verlo

-que quieres flamita! –dijo el chico acercándose a su rival lo más rápido posible

-Gray, tu ropa! –grito la rubia tapándose los ojos de vergüenza

-nani! –grito mientras se daba cuenta que estaba semidesnudo

-Gray-sama! –susurro una chica de cabello azul en unos árboles no muy lejano donde estaban los demás

-no tengo tiempo para ti, cubo de hielo! –grito dejándolo solo con Lucy

-pero que le pasa? –pregunto dirigiéndose a Lucy

-eto, verás Happy… me vio a mi… con Natsu, eto… como explicarlo –dijo la chica mirando a cualquier lado y suspiro de pronto –es que Natsu me estaba haciendo cosquillas hasta que me atrapo en la cama y se me gano arriba mío y me afirmo las manos… digamos que nos veíamos de una forma prometedora, Happy nos vio y dijo que iría al gremio a decírselo a todos! –dijo Lucy

-ya veo, con razón estaba apurado, mejor vamos, a lo mejor podamos aclarar el asunto, si es que Natsu no lo empeora –dijo gray ya vestido

En el gremio, Natsu y Gray peleando y Lluvia apoyando a gray, era así de normal en este gremio tan famoso "Fairy Tail", Erza no estaba deteniéndolos ya que estaba comiendo un rico pastel de frezas, Wendy hablaba con Charle, mientras que nuestra chica rubia hablaba de la vida con una peliblanca que atendía…

-Mirajane, no sabes cómo me gustaría tener un novio, para que me calmara del susto que me lleve cuando todos estaban celebrando que yo y Natsu estábamos saliendo –dijo la chica mientras tomaba un zumo

-ya veo, pero hacen muy linda pareja, no crees? –dijo mientras secaba un vaso

-pero… conociendo a Natsu, jeje –dijo la chica mientras miraba para todos lados –no creo que Natsu sepa algo sobre el amor, además Lisanna quiere a Natsu, incluso quiere casarse con él

-Lisanna dijo que se quería casar con él cuando eran pequeños, pero al crecer cambian los papeles, ella desapareció, durante ese tiempo Natsu ha estado contigo protegiéndote, en todas sin importar lo que este por delante… no puedo dudarlo, puede que el amor este frente a nuestros propios ojos y aun así no podremos verlo de manera visible –dijo mientras que se dirigía a otros clientes

-_frente a nuestros propios ojos?_ –pensó la chica

Fue interrumpida para entrar en una discusión de Gray y Natsu, para saber quién serbia mejor en una misión, pero la chica se molestó lo suficiente para mostrar un aura demoniaca, cosa que los chicos se asustaron y asistiendo con un "aye", en tanto la chica solo tomo una misión suficientemente fácil y se fue –antes de irme, me iré sola, no quiero estar al lado de unos peleadores, destructores, de un exhibicionista, y un pervertido! –les grito a ambos, mientras que se iba

-Erza, Lucy se ha ido, se supone que somos un grupo, deberíamos hacer las misiones juntos! –Grito Natsu

-Natsu!–dijo erza mostrando un aura demoniaca –siéntate! no me molestes cuando estoy comiendo, deja a Lucy en paz pervertido –dijo Erza mientras sacaba una espada

-Pen-bye Natsu

-nada de peros! –grito erza mientras que lo golpeaba

Natsu estaba en el suelo golpeado mientras que Gray le salía una gotita en su cabeza, Erza solo recordaba

FLASHBACK

Lucy estaba fuera de su casa, mirando hacia el agua, viendo su reflejo cuando una mano la asusta

-Erza, me asustaste –dijo la chica mientras que se levantaba de ese lugar

-que ocurrí Lucy–dijo Erza mientras miraba a su alrededor

-no nada, solo estaba pensando –respondió la chica

-oh, en serio? –pregunto y al mismo tiempo mirando a los chicos, ambos se asustaron y retrocedieron

-eto, Erza piensas que soy débil? -pregunto

-débil?! Para nada, siempre nos ayudas, haces lo que puedes –dijo Erza mientras sonreía y cerraba sus ojos

-_al final siempre soy salvada por ustedes chicos _–pensó la chica –Erza, sabes, me gustaría ser más fuerte y no depender siempre de ustedes

-que quieres decir? –pregunto Erza sorprendida

-bueno la verdad es que quiero buscar oportunidades en las cuales pueda salir a un misión sin ustedes… ya sabes apenas puedo formar un escu… olvídalo, solo que quiero, eto como decirlo…

-ya veo, no te preocupes por eso, te entiendo… y te apoyare, pero será difícil que entiendan los chicos –dijo Erza señalando a Natsu y a Gray

-puedes hacer algo? –pregunto Lucy

-hare lo que pueda, estoy segura que entenderán a la primera –dijo Erza mostrando un aura demoniaca

FLASHBACK FIN

Fuera de Magnolia

Lucy caminaba en dirección hacia un enorme castillo abandonado, recordaba bastantes batallas que tuvo sobre todo la pérdida de su mejor amiga, acuarios, ese momento en que tuvo que romper la llave e invocar al rey celestial, después de todo decidió callar, y no decir nada del sacrificio que tuvo que hacer ella para salvar a sus amigos… recordaba que siempre estará con ella, ya que el rey le había dado el poder de acuarios… por el momento solo servía como un escudo, pero sabía que si se hacía fuerte, podría manejar ese poder. De sus profundos pensamientos fue interrumpida sintió que alguien la seguía de cerca

-quien eres tú? –pregunto Lucy, cuando aparece una mujer de cabello corto color verde oscuro con unos ojos grises, vestía un vestido largo cortado de la cadera a los pies, usaba unas botas con taco de color negro

-my name… Lila Field, quien eres tú?–dijo la mujer al fijarse en la marca que Lucy llevaba en la mano derecha –_baya así que es una maga, que interesante, pero que está haciendo en estos lados… rubia, tetona… es que no hay ninguna mujer que tenga pocos senos, y que no sea linda_ –pensó la chica mientras que hacia pucheritos

-soy Lucy Heartfilia, maga de Fairy Tail –dijo Lucy con seguridad

-ya veo, así que eres una maga… supongo que necesitas hacer una misión, verdad –pregunto la mujer, en forma amenazadora

-_pero quien es esta mujer _–pensó Lucy –pues, eto, si… necesito encontrar un objeto perdido nada mas

-mmm, ya veo, será mejor que te apures la noche se acerca –dijo la mujer, mirando a Lucy con ojos asesinos

-sí–dijo Lucy

-que pasa aquí –dijo un muchacho de cabello castaño de ojos azules, que venía acercándose detrás de la mujer

-solo es una maga que está en busca de algo –dijo la mujer un poco molesta por la interrupción

-se te ha perdido algo importante? –se dirigió dónde estaba nuestra joven maga

-eto, es un misión–respondió fácilmente la chica

-misión, que es eso? –pregunto el joven

-puedo decir que son favores que haces a la gente a cambio de dinero, existen misiones en las cuales debes buscar delincuentes, ayudar, si cumples con las misiones, te dan el monto prometido, incluso existen diferentes misiones y diferentes recompensas –dijo la chica mientras que guardaba el cartel

-ya veo, suena divertido… si es el caso puedes revisar el castillo para ver si encuentras lo que estás buscando –dijo el chico, al parecer era muy amable. Llevaba unos pantalones cortos color tierra clara, una polera blanca con un collar llevaba una llave roja con forma de Dragón

-qué alegría! –suspiro la chica

-_Heart…filia no me digas que es la hija de Jude, si fuera así… no, estoy segura que Jude Heartfilia pertenece a la nobleza sé que no permitiría que su hija fuera maga, a no ser que... _–pensó la chica mientras camina cerca del joven

-por cierto, cual es tú nombre, rubia? –pregunto el muchacho

-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia –respondió rápidamente la chica

-mi nombre es Keith Glory, y la mujer es Lila Redfiel ella es una maga del sonido –dijo el chico señalando a la mujer

-ya veo, es una maga… del sonido, jamás había escuchado tal cosa, y tú eres mago? –pregunto la chica

-sí, soy un Dragón…Slayer de tierra –dijo el chico

-pertenece a la segunda generación –interrumpió la mujer

-ya veo, que interesante, en mi gremio existen también dragones Slayer, 3 pertenecen a la primera generación, y hay uno que pertenece a la segunda generación–dijo la chica con firmeza

-en serio!? Parece que tu gremio puede ser divertido –dijo sorprendido el chico

-los de la primera generación pertenecen a que fueron criados por auténticos dragones verdad que si–dijo la mujer –_si no me equivoco en esta zona vivía un dragón de fuego llamado igneel, el desapareció así que lo más seguro es que hay alguien que usa la misma magia que ese dragón aun así…_–pensó la mujer, que realmente estaba ocultando…

Al llegar al castillo, Lucy busco pistas por cada rincón del castillo abandonado hasta encontrar un pasaje secreto, con muchas escrituras antiguas a su alrededor, dudando que pudiese estar el objeto perdido siguió su camino. Lucy cae y se encuentra unos cadáveres, al parecer llego a un cementerio, a lo lejos vio brillar, un objeto, era un collar con dos fotos de una niña y un hombre al parecer tenía una iniciales

-creo que ya encontré lo que estaba buscando, pero porque no especificaron que era un collar? –se preguntó la chica, con solo levantarse se dio cuenta que a lo lejos había una caja musical destrozada, al abrirla suena una linda melodía –que linda melodía, eto ahí algo más en esta caja –dijo la chica

-encontraste lo que estabas buscando? –pregunto un chico de cabello castaño

-eto, Keith, me asuste, supongo que sí, esta caja musical debe ser el objeto y por lo tanto este collar que encontré estaba en esta caja, aparte de un collar ahí un anillo de matrimonio y una pulsera bellísima –respondió la chica

-me alegro –sonrió el chico –como es tú gremio? –pregunto el chico

-bueno, como decirlo, es divertido, nos cuidamos como familia, lloramos, reímos juntos, puedo decir que si lastimas a un miembro te metes con todos! –respondió alegremente la chica

Desde lejos de ambos chicos Lila los observaba pensativamente, no podía evitar mirarlos a los dos, mientras tanto Keith estaba sorprendido por la respuesta de la rubia

-en serio, que creí que los gremios solo eran lugares de trabajos –dijo el chico mirando el cielo

-al menos en Fairy Tail no es así, nos cuidamos los unos a los otros –respondió Lucy

-ya veo… crees que me pueda unir a ese gremio junto a Lila? –pregunto Keith con la cabeza agachada

-por supuesto, no creo que haya problemas! –respondió con una de sus sonrisas, logrando que se sonrojara un poco Keith

-_pareces ser una buena chica después de todo, me pregunto si habrán más chicas como tú, con esa sonrisa, espero que tengas a alguien… en tu corazón _–Pensó

-bueno será mejor que me ponga en marcha, quieres acompañarme? –pregunta Lucy sonrientemente

-no, puedes ir sola… iré a ese gremio cuando convenza a Lila… vale? –dijo Keith al señalar a su amiga escondida

Magnolia

Después de cobrar la recompensa Lucy se dirige al gremio, al abrir las puertas, solo podía ver que todo era normal como siempre, Natsu y Gray peleando como siempre, se dirigió hacia la barra donde se encontraba Mirajane. Antes de eso Natsu la observo detenidamente, pues Lucy estaba más sonriente que nunca

-Lucy! Has llegado… cuenta cómo te ha ido? –pregunto Mirajane mientras secaba la barra, en ese entonces se acercó Natsu y luego vino Gray de forma silenciosa para que no se fijara en ellos

-bien, sin ningún problema, aunque te puedo decir que conocí a un chico de cabello castaño es un dragón Slayer de Tierra que pertenece a la segunda generación, tiene como acompañante a una mujer guapa también es maga y me preguntaron si podían unirse al gremio–dijo Lucy

-qué alegría cuando lleguen los recibiremos cálidamente –respondió alegremente Mirajane

-tal parece dijo que tenía que convencer a esa mujer, creo que es su pareja o amiga que se yo –dijo Lucy con un tono de picardía

-Lucy! –en forma sonora ambos chicos dijeron asustando a la chica

-kya! No tienen nada que hacer ahora? No se metan en mi conversación! –grito Lucy, cosa que todo el gremio había escuchado

-Lu-chan, pobrecita –dijo una chica de cabello azul que estaba leyendo

De repente de abren nuevamente las puertas del gremio, se podían ver dos siluetas, de un joven y de una mujer, al entrar Lucy logra reconocerlos…

-Keith! Me alegro que estén aquí –dijo Lucy muy contenta

-costo un poco encontrar este gremio, pero ya llegamos… no Lila –dijo el joven… señalando a la mujer

-bienvenidos… cuáles son sus nombres? –pregunto Mirajane acercándose a ella

-_mmm, que mujer más hermosa, me encanta su cabello largo y blanco _–pensó la mujer al mirarla

-mi nombre es Keith Glory, ella es Lila –señalo a la mujer

-Lila Redfiel, y tu cómo te llamas? –pregunto la mujer con confianza

-me llamo Mirajane… encantada de conocerte… eres muy linda –respondió como siempre –por favor no seas tímido

Keith lleva su símbolo de Fairy Tail en el cuello de un color verde oscuro mientras que Lila lleva su marca en la mano derecha al igual que Lucy… la diferencia que su color era de color café del color de Keith

Fin del Capítulo 1


	2. Se acerca una tormenta de dolor

2.- Se acerca una tormenta de dolor

-No soporto a las mujeres como tú, tú magia es basura –dijo un hombre de piel blanca, no se podía ver más en la lluvia que caía del cielo, ni siquiera sus ojos, solo unos pocos cabellos de color amarillo apagado–no deberías vivir aquí, haces que todo a mi alrededor empeore, ya no puedo hacer nada divertido mientras que tu estés cerca de mí…

Juvia despierta de su sueño, estaba sorprendida y a la vez triste, había pasado tanto tiempo desde aquella vez, antes de unirse a su antiguo gremio, por un lado sonrío cerrando los ojos y tapándolos con una de sus manos

-me has roto el corazón, incluso esa vez me dijiste muchas cosas peores –cayeron unas lágrimas de sus ojos –que las que acabo de soñar, espero que algún día pueda verte, no seré la misma… seré fría como el agua que soy por dentro, eso te lo prometo, Bora –dijo antes de levantarse, de repente alguien toca la puerta de su habitación, era Wendy que tenía una carta para ella, era una invitación hacia una ciudad familiar

Han pasado 2 semanas desde que Keith y Lila se unieron a Fairy Tail, como todos los días la normalidad hacía falta, Kana bebiendo, Erza comiendo pastel, Happy ofreciendo pescado como siempre a Charle, Gray peleando con Natsu, lo mismo de siempre en este gremio, esa mañana Lucy aún estaba en su habitación arreglándose antes de ir a su gremio cuando de repente siente el sonido de la puerta

-eto, no espero a nadie, sé que no es Natsu porque acostumbra a entrar por la ventana y nadie toca la puerta –dijo Lucy mientras que se dirigía a abrir la puerta, se llevó una sorpresa al ver a Lila –que? Lila que se te ofrece? –pregunto con inquietud nuestra joven maga

-quiero hacerte unas preguntas, solo eso –respondió la chica

-eto, bueno adelante –pregunto de nuevo Lucy, mientras que la dejaba pasar a su habitación, cuando se sentaron ambas en el sofá, en ese momento Lila miro seria a Lucy

-conoces a Jude… Jude Hearfilia? –pregunto Lila, apretando fuertemente su mano agarrando su falta

-sí, es mi padre, como sabes de él? –respondió fácilmente Lucy

-Heartfilia, se supone que pertenecen a la nobleza, si eres su hija porque estás aquí…? Abandonaste a tu padre por capricho? –pregunto Lila, con esperanza de que lo que había preguntado no fuera verdad

-la verdad, es que de pequeña he querido unirme a este gremio, y mi padre no quería ese futuro para mí, sino otro, digamos que de un día para otro perdió todo lo que algún día tuvo –respondió Lucy con un suspiro, de eso escucho una carcajada pequeña saliendo de la boca de Lila

-pero de que te ríes? –pregunto Lucy un poco enojada

-no, de nada… olvídalo, me alegro que no hayas salido como él –dijo Lila mientras que se levantaba del sofá y salía por la puerta

Después de salir de la casa de Lucy, agacho la cabeza y sonrió

-_me alegro que no hayas heredado nada de Jude, Lucy Heartfilia, hija de Layla y Jude… pensé que nunca te vería _–pensó Lila… mientras que caminaba en dirección al gremio siguió pensando –_Jude la vez que quise conocerla por primera vez, ella estaba desaparecida, así lo estuvo por 7 años, aún no ha madurado, es una maga como su madre… no es tiempo para que sepa la verdad aún, no está preparada, será divertido, hermano mayor_

De camino un chico castaño la observaba de lejos, dibujando un leve sonrisa picarona, por otro lado, Lucy ya estaba lista para ir al gremio cuando de repente sintió un ruido fuerte en dirección a su ventana, ahora sabía que no podía estar equivocada, era Natsu

-yo ya me voy al gremio, Natsu! –dijo Lucy mientras que cerraba los ojos, pero al no sentir ningún ruido se levantó de la silla y miro a su alrededor, -eto, estaba segura que era Natsu, habrá sido un pájaro? –dijo mientras que se dirigía a la ventana, al notar que estaba abierta se acerca y la cierra por dentro, al hacerlo sintió un escalofrio en su espalda, junto con una risita apenas audible –eto, Na… tsu… eres tú? –mientras que miraba atrás

-mira que comes vegetales que adivinas, jeje –dijo con una sonrisa diabólica

-qué diablos… qui… quieres, Natsu –dijo atemorizada Lucy mientras que daba unos pasos atrás

-ayer, Happy interrumpió, a lo que te iba hacer –dijo mientras que se acercaba a la ventana y cerraba las cortinas –ahora sí, Lucy, hagámoslo

-hacer qué? –dijo temerosa, Natsu por su parte se dio vuelta en dirección hacia Lucy, estaba vez su rostro no mostraba una sonrisa diabólica sino una seria, logrando que Lucy dejara de estar temerosa y mostrara una cara preocupada –que ocurre –dijo Lucy –_No recuerdo haber hecho o dicho algo malo_ –pensó

Se acercó a Lucy cuidadosamente, mientras que ella retrocedía pero no logro dar más paso hacia atrás ya que la cama se cruzaba en su camino, Natsu al notar que ella estaba quedando atrapada, y la empujo sin mucha fuerza y la recostó sin darle posibilidad de huir, mientras se acercaba a ella, roso sus labios con los suyos y se dirigió al oído, Lucy estaba muy roja por lo que Natsu estaba haciendo, sus ojos de chocolates se abrieron más al escuchar a Natsu susurrar, al terminar se alejó de ella, con un sonrisa diabólica

-bien, S… cosquillas! –grito Natsu haciendo que Lucy se sorprendiera

-eto… kyaaa! –grito Lucy atemorizada

Mientras que en el gremio Lila tomaba una cerveza a su lado estaba un chico castaño con un golpe en la cabeza

-que es lo que te ha pasado, Keith? –pregunto una pequeña niña de cabello corto y azul

-Wendy? A esto… pues –dijo Keith

-es lo que sucede cuando intentas asustar a una persona en particular…

FLASHBACK

Lila estaba caminando hacia el gremio muy pensativa cuando siente que alguien le intenta atacar por la espalda

-cuantas veces debo hacer lo mismo para que entiendas que no me asustaras de esa manera, Keith! –dijo mientras que se daba la vuelta y le daba una patada limpia a un chico de cabello castaño

-creo que debería intentar con algo nuevo… -dijo mientras que se levantaba del suelo

-supongo, pero aun así haces mucho ruido! –dijo mientras que daba la media vuelta para seguir su camino

-espérame Lila, que no seas mala –dijo Keith mientras se acercaba a ella

FIN FLASHBACK

En otro lado de Magnolia, un hombre de cabello corto y rubio apagado bajaba del tren, solo miraba un papel que al parecer tenía una dirección puesta, llevaba un pantalón largo oscuro, zapatos negros un una polera amarilla sin manga con un nombre grabado "Agua de Juvia"

-espero encontrarte aquí Loxar –dijo mientras que caminaba por Magnolia

Por otro lado Juvia caminada sin rumbo, llevaba su vestido azul que mostraba su marca en la pierna, y su cabello liso y suelto, estaba mirando los vestidos en las tiendas, hasta que ve a lo lejos a su Gray, pero hiso algo que ella misma no haría, Gray estaba comiendo un helado de piña y chocolate cuando ve que Juvia pasa al lado casi rosándolo

-buen día Gray-sama –saludo Juvia y siguió su camino como si Gray fuera solo un conocido, el día estaba lindo cuando a lo lejos se sintió como si una tormenta se dirigiera a Magnolia

-Buen día Juvia –contesto Gray, cuando de repente se quedó congelado –Ju… Juvia?! –dijo si nada más, atragantándose con el helado –_que demonios, Juvia… que es lo que le sucede_ –pensó… no se las pensó dos veces y decidió seguirla, la Juvia que veía en ese preciso instante no era la Juvia que conocía… se suponía que Juvia era una acosadora sin remedio

Gray la seguía no muy cerca, mientras que ella se iba a un apartado de la gente, llegando a un rio con muchos árboles, se sentó en una banca y contemplo el cielo como si fuera la última vez que lo vería soleado, fue en ese instante que las nubes cubrieron Magnolia

Por otro lado Lucy estaba caminando al lado de Natsu cuando se dieron cuenta que una tormenta se avecinaba como si fuera a pasar algo malo

-que estará pasando, hace unos momentos el día estaba muy bonito –dijo Lucy mirando el cielo, Natsu solo miro al cielo con seriedad, como si su instinto le dijera que algo se avecinaba –vamos al gremio, siento como si… –dijo Lucy que no alcanzo a terminar su frase por Natsu

-el cielo se pusiera triste, vamos al gremio –dijo Natsu tratando de calmar a Lucy que ya se estaba preocupando, y siguieron caminando

Juvia estaba sentada con la cabeza agachada como si estuviera recordando, mientras que Gray estaba detrás de un árbol observándola, definitivamente no le gustaba ver a juvia de esa manera, pues para él era más divertido cuando la veía sonreír de forma alocada, fue en ese entonces que dejo ser vigilarla cuando la noto llorar a lo lejos, intento acercarse pero no pudo dar muchos paso

-Juvia, no volverá, Juvia se quedara –dijo con una voz audible para no muchos –Juvia tiene miedo…

-de que rayos tienes miedo, Juvia –interrumpió Gray, Juvia solo miro hacia atrás con sorpresa

-Gray-sama, Juvia esta confundida –dijo mientras que se levantaba de la banca

-no eres la misma de siempre, Juvia que es lo que te ocurre…? –se dirigió hacia ella, y la miro a los ojos, Juvia se sintió intimidada por su Gray, solo miro al cielo

-Juvia tiene un presentimiento, Juvia ha sido invitada al igual que las otras chicas a una ciudad no muy lejos de aquí –dijo Juvia mientras que empuñaba su mano

-que tiene de malo las nubes y que tiene de malo la invitación? –pregunto Gray mientras que se acercaba a ella, fue en ese entonces que Juvia se dirigió cuidadosamente al lado de Gray y sin mirarlo…

-desde que Juvia era pequeña siempre llovía a mi alrededor, pudiste darte cuenta de eso la primera vez que peleamos… siempre escuchaba a las demás personas quejarse de Juvia, ni siquiera sabía porque llovía, quizás era por mis sentimientos negativos –dijo Juvia un poco molesta –la ciudad donde estamos invitadas es donde Juvia nació, no quiero ir

-no tengas miedo, si quieres puedo ir contigo, te darás cuenta que las cosas han cambiado para mejor, te hará bien un poco de nostalgia, acaso no extrañas a tus padres –dijo con una sonrisa

-Gray-sama? Supongo que si –dijo Juvia, fue en ese momento que Gray comenzó a caminar hacia al gremio nuevamente, mientras que Juvia se quedaba quieta mirando el cielo –_si no soy yo la que está provocando estas nubes de lluvia, quien las está provocando?_ –pensó Juvia

Ya todos estaban en el gremio cuando comenzó a llover, todas las mujeres menos Lucy estaban hablando de la invitación que habían recibido por parte de la famosa ciudad, hasta que decidieron hacer una competición en la cual la ganadora retaría con penitencia a una de las chicas de Fairy Tail, la idea fue por la discusión por quien estaría mejor vestida

-bien pero como decidiremos a la ganadora? Alguna idea, pero que sea buena –dijo Erza

-de que están hablando? –pregunto Lucy con mucha curiosidad

-eto, acaso no sabes? O no fuiste invitada? –Dijo Lisanna acercándose a ella –mira recibimos unas invitaciones de que no tengo idea, así que estamos compitiendo quien se ve mejor y no sabemos cómo vamos a decidir a la ganadora…

-si quieren les ayudo… traeré unos papeles de diferentes colores, mientras tanto tomen turnos –dijo Lucy mientras que les daba instrucciones –_porque ellas fueron invitadas menos yo, si soy una chica adorable, valiente y hermosa –_se quejaba con el pensamiento

Al llegar con los papeles de colores, las chicas formaron una fila con sillas para escuchar lo que Lucy iba a decir…

-bien a cada una les daré un papel de un color, el color que le toque será el color de vestido que usaran, la que no tenga el color del vestido que debería tocarle por el papel queda descalificada, os les ayudare con el peinado, estoy segura de que cáncer querrá arreglar su peinado, como estilista profesional y aparte buscare a 3 jurados que escojan a la ganadora, pero no les diré quienes serán para que nadie les soborne… bien empecemos –dijo Lucy mientras que se acercaba donde las chicas

Primero fue Erza que le toco un rojo claro, luego Juvia que le toco un celeste, después Wendy que fue un violeta, Lissana un naranjo, Mirajane negro, Kana un blanco, Levy un azul, Evergreen un verde, así fue pasando el tiempo. Mientras que los hombres solo veía lo que estaba pasando, era raro para ellas como ellas se preocupaban y competían por algo que para ellos no era de importancia… hasta que

-la ganadora le hará penitencia a una de las chicas que está participando (_que bueno que no estoy participando_) y a la que elija deberá hacer lo que ella quiere durante 24 horas sin ninguna queja, lo único que no puede hacer es torturarla de manera que quede lastimada

Mientras que en la barra Keith observaba a Lucy detenidamente, pero Natsu al notar que Keith estaba observando a Lucy

-que miras tanto de Lucy, es que acaso te gusta? –pregunto Natsu de manera incrédula

-eres bastante directo con las cosas verdad?, aunque la verdad es que no me gustan las chicas como ella, me gustan la chicas más adultas, aunque tiene buenos pechos y una figura hermosa y dotada –respondió con una sonrisa picarona –y a ti te gusta? –pregunto con voz baja sin que nadie más que el escuchara, Natsu solo se quedó callado y un poco sonrojado

-olvídalo –dijo Natsu mientras que se levantaba y salía del gremio

-al parecer tienes miedo o no… cuidado si no hablas y te quedas callado terminaras perdiendo a esa persona –dijo Keith, mientras que Lila se acercaba a su lado –Lila! Ven come conmigo mujer –dijo Keith contento

-la invitación que tienen las chicas es duradera creo que deberán partir dentro de 2 días y se quedaran po semanas, tiempo suficiente para ayudar a Lucy hacerse más fuerte

-más fuerte? –pregunto ingenuo Keith

-al parecer la tormenta no es natural, algo va a pasar, así que debo asegurarme que Lucy sea más fuerte, no puedo estar siempre cerca de ella, no la puedo proteger por siempre –respondió Lila con cautela que nadie escuchara, pero Gajeel estaba escuchando silenciosamente su oído no le fallaba nunca

-y que has descubierto? –pregunto Keith de manera impaciente

-Lucy es la hija de Jude Heartfilia, es mi sobrina, pero que quede en secreto para ella soy Lila Redfiel… o quieres que te recuerde que yo cambie mi nombre cuando mi hermano mayor me dejo sola, cuando se casó con Layla –dijo mientras que enredaba sus manos en el cuello del chico

-ya veo, me alegro que tengas al menos a un familiar con vida –dijo Keith pero no pudo seguir hablando mas ya que Lila lo había hecho callar

Fin del Capitulo 2


	3. La Rosa Azul y Un Abrazo

La lluvia no para como si una desgracia se avecinara

3.- La rosa azul y un abraso

-_que sucedería si mis sentimientos no son los mismos que siente ella, a lo mejor solo me vea como un amigo que siempre estará a su lado, siempre la cuidare y no me importa si ella escoge a otro hombre, si es feliz supongo que debería sentirme feliz… pero no me gustaría que fuera con cualquiera –_pensó un chico de cabello rosa que caminaba debajo de la lluvia con la cabeza agachada

-Natsu! Espera! –grito una chica de cabellos dorados que se acercaba corriendo

-nani, Lucy?! –dijo Natsu confundido

-que es lo que te ocurre, porque te fuiste así de repente y donde esta Happy? –pregunto Lucy agitada de tanto correr –_que demonios le sucede a Natsu, no actúa como siempre lo hace, se habrá enfermado? Espero que no_ –pensó Lucy mientras que miraba a Natsu

-no me ocurre nada, solo que estaba aburrido –dijo ocultando sus ojos con su cabello y dirigiendo su cabeza a cualquier lado

-Natsu? No es bueno que nos quedemos aquí –dijo Lucy sonriente, su respiración estaba agitada

-porque no? Es que no te gusta este lugar? –pregunto Natsu un poco abrumado rascándose la cabeza

-no estoy diciendo que no me gusta este lugar, pero es que está lloviendo! –grito por ultimo Lucy

-es que no te gusta la lluvia? –pregunto Natsu –bueno la lluvia es para los románticos –dijo Natsu dándose la media vuelta cruzando sus brazos y antes de que Lucy fuera a decir algo –bueno es lo que he escuchado a la gente que suele hablar siempre por los alrededores –dijo Natsu mientras que caminaba de nuevo, detrás Lucy un poco insegura, y blanca por lo que había dicho Natsu

-_definitivamente ya se está enfermando… Natsu… bueno me alegro que piense de esa manera, al menos puedo insinuar que sabe algo del amor al respecto… si, mis sentimientos hacia él han crecido, pero estoy segura que el solo me ve como una gran amiga, si cambio mi manera de ser con él pensara que estoy enferma o que soy una impostora, jeje, Natsu quisiera que me vieras con otros ojos _–pensó Lucy, pero fue interrumpida por Natsu que la estaba esperando debajo de esa hermosa lluvia que demostraba una tristeza

En el gremio Gajeel se acercó a Lila con su simple mirada aterradora, pero Lila lo miro con una de esas miradas de Erza, Keith que estaba sintiendo esas energías malignas de ambos, hiso que Gajeel se sentara con él antes de que Lila diera su saludo "amistoso"

-que es lo que ocurre? Y por cierto cómo te llamas? –pregunto Keith a Gajeel

-mi nombre es Gajeel Redfox, Dragón Slayer del metal, sé que eres el chico nuevo –dijo con seguridad y tono serio

-menos mal, evitamos las presentaciones, que es lo que quieres saber? –dijo Lila seria con un tono de asesina

-mi oído no me falla, he escuchado que pretenden algo con Lucy, algo llamado entrenamiento –dijo Gajeel con una sonrisa pero con su voz casi inaudible, esa conversación era de los tres de nadie más –deben saber que donde vaya Lucy estará Salamander –dijo Gajeel señalándoles que contaban con él

-ja, de eso yo me encargo… mantendré ocupado a Salamander mientras tú se el vigilante… Lila enséñale lo que quieres enseñarle a Lucy… un momento como sabes que Lucy no ira a esa fiesta, Lila? –pregunto Keith a su amiga inquietante

-que un papel de invitación –dijo mientras sacaba un papel de su bolsillo –como este no haya llegado a la dirección, que lastima… ella se lo perdió –dijo mientras que sonreía como un rostro triunfante

-_esa mujer está loca_ –dijo Gajeel por el pensamiento

-_pobre Lucy, la tía que le a tocado… estoy seguro que la torturara, la transformara en una depredadora sexual… pobre Natsu _–pensaba Keith

-en qué demonios estás pensando Glory Keith…? Espero que no sean una de las tantas estupideces que sueles creer, se buen chico y apúrate mañana será otro día

Mientras tanto una de las antagonistas Juvia estaba sentada con el papel que le había entregado a Lucy junto con una nota que había recibido de ella sin que nadie se diera cuenta, mientras que Gray la observaba de lejos de forma muy preocupado, sabía que esto se estaba saliendo de control

Juvia abrió el papel que estaba doblado, mientras que se ocultaba, Mirajane, Lisanna, Levy, Kana, Wendy, notaron a juvia llorar pero no quisieron acercarse, solo pensaban que Juvia lo contaría algún día

_**No dejes que la tormenta invada tu corazón, se sincera contigo misma, somos una familia y debes recordar eso siempre, eternamente debes caminar con la mirada al frente, si te caes te levantaremos, la lluvia provoca que los sentimientos salgan a la luz ya sea de tristeza, ya sea de felicidad, espero que estés orgullosa de estar en este gremio sonríe todos los días**_

Mientras que recordaba esas palabras corría por Magnolia buscando un lugar alto hasta encontrarlo, un lugar deshabitado… levantando sus brazos con lágrimas en los ojos usa una técnica nueva llamada "Water disintegration" que provoco que la lluvia se dispersara

-Juvia no quiere provocar a la lluvia, Juvia será una buena chica, Juvia no llorara… mas –Dijo Juvia mientras que estaba de rodilla recordando su pasado

-que es lo que está pasando… Gray?! Dijo una mujer que estaba en las sombras

-si lo supiera te lo diría, Erza –respondió Gray saliendo de la oscuridad –que es lo que le sucede a Juvia

-parece que puede ser un problema serio… no me gusta ver a uno de mis compañeros de esa manera, será mejor que nos dé una explicación para que podamos entender lo que está pasando –finalizo erza mientras que se acercaba a Juvia –Juvia Loxar, dime que es lo que sucede, por las buenas o por las malas –amenazo a Juvia con una espada

-Juvia esta confundida –dijo mirando a Erza fue en ese instante se dio cuenta que también estaba Gray observándola desde lejos a la vez noto que estaba preocupado –está bien… Juvia se siente intranquila, la tormenta está volviendo, juvia no sabes cómo controlarlo, Juvia sabe que algo malo va a pasar, es un presentimiento, lo que soñé se está haciendo realidad

FLASHBACK

En el sueño de Juvia

Un chico de cabello castaño esta entrando por la puerta del gremio junto a una mujer, Juvia esta está llorando, gritando y con su mano derecha está golpeando el suelo, mucha gente corriendo, Lucy está peleando y está usando una arco de luz, usa flechas que está destruyendo a su paso, muchos del gremio están en el suelo como si estuvieran muertos… antes de eso se acercaba una tormenta

Bora ex novio de Juvia estaba peleando contra Natsu, Gajeel, Gray y Erza, pero Wendy estaba siendo prisionera de Bora

De un momento a otro todo se vuelve nubloso, todo en blanco solo se ve a Bora paseándose por todos lados alrededor de Juvia, insultándola…

-no eres maga eres una bruja que maldijo esta ciudad, bruja por ti llueve, por ti esta ciudad dejo de tener la primavera como privilegio, ya nadie puede disfrutar de nada, por tu lluvia –mientras que Juvia escuchaba eso se sentía confundida y no sabía que hacer –porque no te largas bruja, entiende que no encontraras a nadie que quiera a una bruja –podía sentir la presencia de la soledad a su lado hasta que escucho –si hubiera una ley para matar a las brujas como tú, te mataría ahora misma, ni si quiera podría violarte, por estar hecha de agua… perra

Después de despertarse de esa pesadilla recibió la invitación… justamente era la ciudad donde alguna vez Juvia vivió, en ello decía "es un honor invitarla a nuestra ciudad, nuestra esencia se basa en celebrar la caída de la lluvia a las flores de la luna, que florece cada 10 años llamada como la rosa del agua, esperamos su visita dentro de 2 días"

FIN FLASHBACK

-la rosa del agua, es una rosa creada por magia de difuntos magos de agua, solo florece cada 10 años pero tengo entendido que se requería un sacrificio cuando la lluvia dejara de caer del cielo –dijo Juvia

-a que te refieres con eso? –pregunto Gray

-desde que nací esa rosa de agua florece cada año, debido a que yo como maga la lluvia no paraba donde sea que estuviera, no se requería sacrificios era un lugar donde había tanta agua purificada, eso era debido a que esa rosa tenia lágrimas de dragones… desde que me fui la rosa no ha florecido, para hacerla florecer en este instante se necesita derramar sangre de un mago que manipule el agua… alguien como yo… si descubren que soy Juvia Loxar la maga de agua estoy segura que me harán algo malo

-como sabes que te harán algo, si ni quiera sabes si en verdad estas en peligro –dijo Gray tratando de calmar a Juvia pero lo que dijo Juvia en ese instante lo dejo en shock

-cuando Juvia cumplió 10 años sacrificaron a su madre para hacer florecer esa rosa, ya que ella era una maga de agua como yo –dijo Juvia mientras que le salían lágrimas de sus ojos azules oscuros

-_si hubiera sabido eso, no le hubiera dicho que fuera… supongo que tendré que estar más atento con ella, tsk parezco Natsu cuando busca a Lucy por todas partes como un acosador sexual, pervertido _–pensó Gray –Juvia porque es importante esa rosa de agua –pregunto gray teniendo cuidado con las palabras

-Juvia no lo sabe, pero solo sabe que es muy importante –dijo ella con mucha preocupación

-mientras que Fairy Tail este cerca no te pasara nada, estamos todos juntos como hermanos, amigos… somos una familia enorme, no te preocupes cuentas con todos… si te tocan un solo pelo, lloverá sangre –dijo Erza

En otro lugar de Magnolia aquel hombre seguía su camino, hasta que se detiene mirando el cielo

-el cielo se está despejando, significa que hay un maestro de agua fuerte, que interesante, pero no es a quien busco realmente –dijo con una leve sonrisa sin mostrar su rostro que estaba siendo cubierto con su cabello rubio

En la casa de la Heartfilia, Natsu entraba empapado junto a nuestra pequeña rubia, mientras que cerraba la puerta

-creo que ha dejado de llover, estoy segura que me resfriare –dijo Lucy mientras que se dirigía a su habitación para buscar ropa seca… fue en ese entonces que Natsu se quita toda la ropa, cosa que Lucy salta de una brinco para atrás con gritos –Kyaaaa! Que es lo que te pasa Natsu, como es que te desnudas frente a una chica! –grito Lucy casi sacando sus ojos al verlo

-no grite, y que quieres que haga mi ropa esta mojada –dijo Natsu tranquilo pero con un rostro despreocupado –como si fuera la primera vez que la veo desnuda –dijo silenciosamente

-espera… déjame ver que te paso mientras se seca tu ropa! –dijo Lucy mientras que iba al baño sacando una toalla, pero antes de que se la pudiera entregar estaba acostado en su cama –Kyaaa! Qué demonios estás haciendo… Natsu? –pregunto Lucy mientras que se levantaba del suelo por haberse caído al verlo recostado

-nada, esperando que mi ropa se seque –respondió Natsu desanimado

-Natsu –dijo mientras que superaba –olvídalo iré a tomar un baño

Al salir del baño ya vestida con un pantalón corto, y un vítele con cuello, ve a Natsu sentado con la toalla tapando lo justo y lo necesario, habitaba un silencio por parte de ambos o es que uno de ellos estaba esperando que hablara primero, hasta que un leve estornudo interrumpió el silencio por parte de Lucy

-te has resfriado? –pregunto Natsu dirigiendo su mirada a ella

-me temo que si… te dije que la lluvia seria el causante de mis malestares –dijo Lucy mientras que se rascaba la nariz, fue en ese entonces que Natsu se levanta y se dirige a ella, acorralándola nuevamente hacia la pared apoyando la mano izquierda en la pared

-Natsu, es idea mía o te has puesto más acosador que antes –dijo Lucy con la miraba al suelo y con las mejillas rojas, era notorio que Lucy estaba temblando, fue en ese entonces que Natsu se acercó más a ella, como si se tratase de un abrazo

-es que no recuerdas lo que te dije, no lo olvides –dijo Natsu mirando a Lucy, fue en ese entonces que carga su mentón en la cabeza de Lucy –que hare contigo si te enfermas? tonta –dicho eso se acerca de nuevo a su oreja con un tono esta vez audible –no me hagas preocuparme, prefiero ser un acosador sexual contra ti que un papa

-no eres mi papa Natsu, eres mi amigo o no… (_Ojalas que algo más que un simple amigo_) –mientras que lo abrasaba dejando sorprendido a Natsu, pero él le correspondió sin poner resistencia

_**No sé cómo llegamos al suelo, sentada sobre el abrasada a ese amor que creía imposible, ambos queríamos que el tiempo se detuviera, ambos queríamos que ese momento se quedara intacto, pero el mañana llego de nuevo con la fiesta acercándose **_**(narro Lucy)**

Natsu despertó primero estaba en la cama de Lucy con ella casi encima de él

-_anoche… es cierto me abraso y no me resistí_ –pensó Natsu mientras que observaba a Lucy –_como demonios llegue a su cama! No creo que haya sido sonámbulo… o sí? _–se preguntó así mismo, pero para el daba igual la respuesta la verdad es que había dormido con ella a su lado, se levantó sin que ella se despertara se vistió y se fue

Lucy despertó y miro a su alrededor, creyendo que todo fue un sueño, partió al gremio pero fue detenida por Gajeel y Lila

-que sucede? –pregunto Lucy con bostezo

-Gajeel –dijo Lila, y hubo un minuto de silencio –a ella! –grito con el mismo rostro cuando acuarios retaba a Lucy

-Kyaaaa! –grita Lucy tratando de arrancar del Dragón Slayer, pero no resulto, Gajeel la había tomado y se la llevaba como un bolso –que es lo que está sucediendo

-dirígete hacia el bosque –dijo mientras que miraba hacia un lugar oscuro que había entre las casas –y tú ya sabes que hacer que Salamander

-si –dijo un chico de cabello castaño

FIN CAPITULO 3


	4. Magia Primera

**Narrador Lucy;**_** Es cierto que a veces necesitas un poco de ayuda para alcanzar la cima, en medio de la soledad tu mejor aliada no es la sombra si no el Sol y por las noches la Luna **_

4.- Magia Primera

Lucy había desaparecido por un día entero donde Keith hiso hasta lo imposible para para alejar a Natsu de Lucy, por parte del cabello rosado se comportó como un niño enfermo queriendo la protección de su madre, y Keith como un hermano mayor que solo hace esclavizar a su hermano menor…

Durante la mañana Lucy solo trataba de arrancar de las garras del Dragón Slayer, que no la a sujetaba ni delicadamente, hasta llegar a un bosque fuera de Magnolia, al parecer era un lugar de entrenamiento que tenía Gajeel para entrenar siempre que lo necesitase, Lila le explica con detalles todo lo que tenía que saber sobre los magos estelares, y sobre la magia que utiliza los Heartfilia

-los magos celestiales, no solo usan magia para llamar a un espíritu celestial, como veras están las llaves de plata y oro… pero últimamente se ha averiguado que existen otras llaves que pueden transportar a un ser a otro lugar… ejemplo un Dragón… es una teoría, esas llaves no son de oro, plata ni bronce, son piedras… por ejemplo el Dragón de fuego es una llave de piedra color rojo con un rubí… se dice que para localizarlas es necesario buscarlas desde el comienzo… ejemplo si ese tal dragón de fuego aquí… es aquí donde debes buscarlo –dijo Lila mientras que se sentaba en una roca grande, y miraba donde estaba Lucy

-no tenía ni idea que los magos celestiales podían hacerlo –dijo Lucy asombrada

-la verdad es que no podían, pero como ya dije si un mago celestial puede invocar a un espíritu, porque no a un Dragón…? Pero han dicho que hacer eso, es peligroso… si apenas puedes mantener 2 puertas abiertas podrás con un dragón que equivale a 5 puertas abiertas? –Pregunto Lila –es por eso que es este entrenamiento… además hacerte saber sobre la magia primera evolución… una magia antigua que se lleva de generación por generación los Heartfilia

-eto, y como sabes tanto tú? –pregunto Lucy

-digamos que trabaje alguna vez para tu padre, sabias que tenía una hermana menor? –respondió Lila

-más o menos, cuando investigue por mi cuenta supe que tenía un tía pero mi padre no quiso que la conociera, ya que era una maga, y que yo debía alejarme de eso… pero según el antes de escapar de casa, mi tía había muerto o desaparecido eso es todo –dijo Lucy, respondiendo la pregunta de Lila

-ya veo… bien a pesar de ser una maga del sonido tengo en mi poder un libro que deberás leer una y otra vez que habla sobre las características de esa magia… para empezar se puede usar para el bien como para el mal, esa magia no mata a nadie si no lo desea el amo, esa magia es como si tuviera vida, pero si su corazón es dominado por la ira, los celos, resentimientos, etc., lo más probable es que mates a esa persona –dijo Lila muy seria

-eto, aquí dice "Has que lo imposible sea posible", no entiendo muy bien –dijo Lucy pensativamente

-antes de comenzar deberás ser capaz de abrir las 10 puertas del zodiaco que tienes en tu poder –dijo Lila mirándola demoniacamente

-Nani! Es imposible, apenas pude mantener 3 puertas al mismo tiempo –grito Lucy sorprendida, era verdad, en esa batalla que tuvo hace tiempo no pudo mantener 3 llaves además Virgo, Loke fueron eliminados rápidamente después de que abrió la puerta de Acuarios 3 puertas abiertas no se comparaba con tenerlas todas abiertas al mismo tiempo

-es lo que tú crees, pero esta magia te permite eso y más, siéntate en el suelo y di lo que te diré y sigue mis instrucciones –dijo Lila, mientras que Lucy hacia caso, se sentó en el suelo y cerró los ojos cuando escucho series de cosas sucedieron por cada frase que repetía de Lila

**Frente a la luz reina de la maravillosa Luna llena**

(La llave rota de acuarios comenzó a brillar)

**Guía mis pasos como el mismo sol que alumbra en mis mañanas**

(Entro una luz de sol de esa mañana nublada cerca de ella)

**Hazme fuerte y despierta mi sexto sentido nuevamente**

(Se creó un torbellino y la tierra cerca de ella comenzó a alejarse)

**Has que tu magia me proteja siempre**

(Y de ella comenzó a salir una esencia amarilla visible para todos)

**Como la nueva maestra maga de esta nueva era**

(La llave de acuarios salió de donde estaba y se transformó en un arco)

**Toma a prueba mi destino**

(Abrió los ojos y ya no era de color chocolate sino uno gris y el otro amarillo)

**Libérate junto conmigo!**

(Se ilumino dónde estaban)

Cuando se ilumino ese lugar por completo a lo lejos Makarov sintió una magia poderosa, Natsu y Keith sintieron lo mismo y por alguna razón Natsu se preguntó si era Lucy, Lisanna y Mirajane que estaban cerca también sintieron esa poder, incluso Erza y Gray… todo mago cercano sintió esa presencia, lo que era extraño es que no era una presencia maligna, si no cálida y conocida

-la primera magia se ha despertado? –Pregunto Mavis que estaba en la isla Tenrou –creo que esto se va a poner divertido, me alegro que esa magia sea cálida y no temible…

-una magia más poderosa que la Ley Fairy, pero no es maligna, sino cálida y conocida, no me digas que es… imposible, tengo que dejar el licor –dijo Makarov mientras se servía otra cerveza con Kana

-qué demonios fue eso?! –grito Gajeel sorprendido mientras que se levantaba del suelo por el impulso que había recibido por esa magia

-es como tener una lacrima dentro de su cuerpo, como un dragón Slayer, pero lo cierto es que no es así, es como si fuera un poder hereditario, como una verdadera hada… que tiene cola –respondió Lila mientras que se sacudía

-siento como si fuera más fuerte, eto… que es? –dijo mientras se acercaba a un objeto –es un arco? Para lanzar flechas? –pregunto Lucy

-sí, hime-sama, es un arco sagrado –dijo una mujer apareciendo de la nada

-kyaaaa! Virgo que demonios estás haciendo ahora! –dijo Lucy con un grito feroz

-hime, es hora del castigo –dijo virgo

-lárgate! –grito Lucy hasta que de un momento se dio cuenta que alrededor estaban todos, Loke, Aries, Sagitario, Capricornio, Cáncer, Escorpio, Géminis, Virgo y Taurus –que es lo que está sucediendo aquí?! –pregunto Lucy sorprendida al verlos a todos

-Lucy, tú los has llamado sin darte cuenta, en resumen has abierto las 10 puertas del Zodiaco, porque no hechas un vistazo a tu vestimenta –dijo Lila señalándole a la rubia que estaba vestida como esa vez que obtuvo el poder de acuarios

-me pueden explicar porque Lucy tiene el símbolo de acuarios en su pecho? –pregunto Gajeel a Lucy, esta se puso triste pero le explico lo que estaba pasando

-pasemos al siguiente nivel –dijo Lila acercándose a Lucy –mientras que el maestro se hace fuerte, ustedes los representantes de los signos zodiacales, préstenle su poder, para cumplir sus expectativas… protegedla de todo el mal, como lo dice su contrato

Todos asistieron formando 4 grupos de 3 y 2… Aries, Loke y Sagitarios; Tauro, Virgo y Capricornio; Géminis y Lucy (Acuarios); Cáncer y Escorpio

-para invocar la magia del fuego, la tierra, aire y agua… deberás –mientras que Lila hablaba Lucy ponía atención pero Gajeel estaba que dormía nuevamente por lo aburrido que estaba –prueba esa magia y espero que lo aprendas a usar bien –dijo antes de alejarse, mientras que los demás desaparecían brillaban sus llaves celestiales, Lucy sabia como probarlo

"**Que tiemble la tierra"**

(Golpeo el suelo, de inmediatamente se destruyó, Lucy obtuvo fuerza)

"**Que la luz se vuelva fuego"**

(Las muñecas los pies, y parte del cuerpo se encendieron como si se estuviera quemando)

"**Que el filo sea por el aire"**

(Hiso un movimiento con el aire y varios árboles cayeron cortados)

"**Que el cielo se nuble y llueva la sagrada agua"**

(Y la rodeo el agua como serpientes que protegen su hogar)

Lila se acercó a Gajeel y le señalo que ya era hora de que Lucy se pusiera a práctica

-es hora de pelear Lucy, entrena con Gajeel los elementos que tienes, mientras más los uses más fuerte te harás…

-ya era hora… vamos conejita! –grito Gajeel mientras que se levantaba

Fue así toda la tarde, gracias a su fuerza era más rápida, gracias al fuego y agua podía tener un escudo, y el aire podía usarlo para atacar… mientras que ella solo pensare en protegerse, y derrotar sin lastimarlo no pasaría nada

En alguna parte de Magnolia, -Natsu estaba furioso tenía un acosador que lo seguía por todos lados

-porque no me dejas en paz?! –grito Natsu encendiendo su mano

-que tiene de malo o es que tienes que hacer algo? –pregunto Keith con picardía

-no! Solo iré por Lucy –dijo Natsu más enojado

-Lucy, Lucy, Lucy… my god! Hombre es que no la dejas en paz, con razón no quiere verte ni en pintura –dijo Keith provocándolo

-mentira! Lucy no diría eso! –grito Natsu aún más furioso

-que es lo que te pasa Dragón en celo…! –grito Keith con una leve sonrisa

-yo en celo, estás loco! –grito Natsu tratando de pensar alguna forma para hacer que Keith se autocorrigiera

-Natsu, somos cazadores de dragones, criados por dragones, cuando sienten que su hembra puede ser atrapada por otro depredador, se sienten celosos, algunos pueden pasar por la etapa de celo, es cuando quiere premiar a su mujer –dicho eso Natsu enfureció por completo que saco llamas por todo su cuerpo y empezó a tacar a Keith

-jajaja, era cierto! –Gritaba Keith mientras que evitaba los ataques de Natsu –jajaja lo sabía, tú quieres hacerla tuya –decía mientras que se burlaba de un Natsu descontrolado

-déjame en paz… piedra recogida! –grito Natsu cosa que hiso que Keith se detuviera

-que me acabas de decir, lámpara? –dijo mientras que ponía una mirada aterradora

-lo que acabas de escuchar… piedra recogida, de segunda manos! –gritaba Natsu esperando que Keith intentara atacar

-te has pasado, lámpara de cuarta! –dijo Keith mientras que las piedras se elevaban a su alrededor, justo cuando iban a chocar Erza aparece deteniéndolos como si se tratase de Gray vs Natsu

-que es lo que sucede aquí? –pregunto erza sacando una espada junto con un rostro de un demonio y un aura asesina, Natsu y Keith estaban pálidos y asustados

-nada, lo que sucede es que Natsu se enoja por todo lo que uno le dicen –respondió Keith rápidamente, pronto se paró y alejo a erza para explicarle, cuando Natsu iba a interrumpirlos, Erza le dice que se quede sentado y Natsu le hace caso –lo que pasa es que Natsu se enojó cuando le dije que él estaba en celo y que quería solo abusar de Lucy… yo por mi parte trato de alejarlo para que le dé un respiro a Lucy –le susurro a Erza, cuando termino eso Erza se acercó a Natsu y lo tomo de un brazo

-Natsu! Hazle algo a Lucy y saldrás lastimado –amenazo Erza a Natsu, mientras que Keith celebraba su estrategia pero –pero antes yo tendré que darle consejos a ella sobre "eso" –dicho eso, Keith quedo con la boca abierta llegando al suelo

Mientras que la tormenta se avecinaba aquel hombre rubio apagado pasaba cerca de Natsu, Erza y Keith, los tres chicos sintieron en él un aura maligna, no le daba buena espina, mientras que lo miraban con seriedad aquel hombre se detuvo y volteo la cabeza

-_pertenecen al gremio de este lugar, no se comparan al gran señor _–pensó aquel hombre –no me miréis de esa forma, no quiero ser enemigo de un gremio –dijo mientras que se alejaba

-que hace una persona como tú en este lugar? –pregunto Erza

-solo busco a una maga que al parecer no está aquí –respondió

-maga? Suerte con eso –dijo Erza

-suerte o no, esa maga debe morir para la fiesta de la rosa de agua, jajaja –respondió aquel hombre

-he oído de ello, esa maga será el sacrificio verdad…? –pregunto de nuevo Erza, fue en ese momento que él se detuvo

-quien te lo ha dicho? –amenazo aquel hombre

-que te importa! –dijo Erza levantando la voz, al escuchar que ella no iba a hablar ataco usando como atributo el agua, con tal rapidez que casi los hiere, pero una roca se opuso, aquella roca quedo vuelta en arena, ese ataque estaba planeado para matar no para herir

-Ten cuidado en intentar levantarle la mano a una mujer en mi presencia –dijo Keith mientras que se preparaba para atacar, pero aquel hombre comenzaba a desaparecer, como si se estuviera convirtiendo en agua –era una marioneta? Hecha de agua? –se preguntó Keith

-que es lo que está sucediendo? –grito Natsu que estaba detrás de Erza

-os explicare en el gremio… búsquelos a todos… es una emergencia, ya! –grito con orden directa para los Dragones Slayer

**(Narrador Lucy):**_**Solo fue una advertencia, la tormenta estaba llegando, los sentimientos se ponía a juego, pero la verdad es que no importaba nada, no había que pensarlo, todos, el gremio teníamos de nuevo una prioridad ante nada, proteger a la familia…**_

Fin de capítulo 4


	5. En Celo y Fiesta

5.- En Celo y Fiesta

Como lo había prometido Lucy invoco a Cáncer para que les arreglara el pelo para quedaran hermosos como sus vestidos. Erza usaba un vestido corto sin mangas con cinta de colores rojos y oscuros y unos guantes de color blanco con un collar perla blanca. La que más destaco era Juvia con un vestido largo celeste con brillantes, con mangas de diosa, con un cinturón de tela usada como moño que caiga la tela por la cintura donde se separaba la tela colores celeste como el agua, su pelo suelto con una trenza maría, y un collar de zafiro en forma de corazón. Wendy, Lisanna, Kana, Evergreen, usaban vestidos tipo imperio, de diferentes formar cada quien con su color respectivo, mientras que Mirajane un Negro con cintas blancas para que no se viera como una mujer de Luto, y Levy un vestido de color azul estilo cierre asimétrico largo con un collar con una perla rota amarillenta

Ya arregladas se dirigían hacia su destino mientras que Lucy a su casa estaba cansada, ya que después del entrenamiento tenía que venir por su promesa, solo quería tomarse un baño y sabía que golearía a Natsu si es que llegase a verlo en su hogar, no tenía ganas de ver a nadie.

Cuando entro cerró la puerta con llave, aun no encendía la luz de su habitación, casi tropieza con las cosas que estaban en el suelo, hasta llegar a la cama para recostarse un rato, fue en ese momento que sintió un ruido familiar

-_no me digas que es_ –pensó Lucy antes de levantarse de nuevo –_Natsu! Que no sea él, por el amor a Dios, que rayos es lo que le sucede a este idiota _–siguió pensando –que es lo que quieres Natsu?! –al no obtener respuesta se dirige cerca de la entrada para prender la luz, pero no logra hacerlo ya que siente que una mano la detiene –kyyyaaaaa! –grita desesperadamente y alguien prende la luz

-Natsu! Te dije que la ibas a asustar! –dijo Happy mientras que se alejaba

-lo siento! Lucy –dijo Natsu mientras que le sonreía posando una de sus manos en su cabeza

-qué demonios estaban pensando ustedes? –pregunto Lucy mientras que se levantaba del suelo

-Lucy, Natsu pensó que podría sorprenderte! –dijo Happy acercándose a ella

-y vaya que me sorprendieron –dijo Lucy –tomare un baño antes de irme a dormir, pero antes ustedes dos deben irse a casa –advirtió Lucy

-acabamos de llegar, además queremos jugar, verdad Happy –dijo Natsu siempre sonriente

-aye –respondió el gato azul mientras que colaba por todas partes

-me siento cansada para escucharlos… ni modo mientras que me voy a tomar un baño piensen que podemos jugar y luego de eso se van a casa –suspiro Lucy –_al menos esta Happy no creo que sea tan estúpido Natsu para hacerme algo delante de Happy… Natsu es Natsu si ya me ha tocado los pechos frente a él, no creo que le importe hacerme algo delante de él, lo malo es que Happy será un chismoso con todos _–pensó decepcionada, esperando que no pasara nada esa noche

Mientras que Lucy se daba un baño Natsu y Happy solo pensaban en que jugar

-que tal a las cosquillas! –grito Natsu para que Lucy escuchara

-da una razón –respondió Lucy

-una razón? –pregunto Natsu rascándose la cabeza

-si, una razón por ejemplo, tu preguntas y si Happy o yo no respondemos nos haces cosquillas, o en vez de preguntas penitencias –respondió Lucy mientras que se relajaba en el baño

-ya veo… entonces a eso! –Juguemos Dijo Natsu animado –Happy, entra donde al baño sino tendrás cosquillas

-no bromes! –grito Lucy mientras que se levantaba de la tina –yo todavía no estoy lista! –dijo mientras que se cubría con una toalla, al salir del baño

-cosquillas para Lucy! –grito felizmente Natsu mientras que Happy le seguía el juego, se abalanzaron sobre ella, y la toalla salió de su lugar, solo se oían las carcajadas de la pobre chica mientras que trataba de agarrar la toalla para taparse, pero Natsu no la dejaba

-Happy escapa con la toalla! Yo la detengo! Jaja –decía Natsu contento con lo que estaba haciendo, era notorio que esto para él era muy divertido

-jaja, detente Na… tsu… po… por… por favor! –decía la chica entrecortado tratando de respirar y no reír

-nunca! Esto es muy divertido! Jaja –dijo Natsu con carcajadas alegremente, pero se detuvo cuando Lucy sin querer le golpea con los pies en el estómago, logrando que ella se liberara y se alejara de él –eso me dolió! Tramposa…! –mientras que se quejaba Natsu, Lucy trataba de buscar algo con que taparse

**(Narradora Lucy)**_** Esa noche se convertía en uno de mis recuerdos más apreciados, una noche tan larga como el tiempo que no se detiene por nada, pero algo desconocido venía asechando a las hadas de esta época… algo que ya muchos sospechaban y fue esta noche en que todo comenzó con una lágrima llena de soledad y tristeza.-**_

En el tren hacia la ciudad desconocida para muchos las chicas estaban agrupadas insinuando tener el mejor vestido, menos Wendy que no le agradaba nada la idea de presumir, sobre todo sobre "esos" que ni Levy ni ella tenían… por un lado los hombres que acompañaban a las chicas (mientras hablan algunos de nuestros queridos personajes aparecerán palabras subrayadas que indican lo que están haciendo otros personajes en otro lugar)

-alguien sabe dónde se ha metido Natsu? –pregunto un hombre de cabello blanco

-a lo mejor está en casa de Lucy, la ha buscado por todo el día y en todas partes, porque preguntas por el Elfman? –pregunto Freed quien estaba casi al lado de Laxus (Natsu estaba sobre Lucy en su cama)

-bueno, es que Lisanna… -no pudo continuar hablando

-Lisanna quería que Natsu viniera para que fuera su acompañante, verdad? –dijo Gray interrumpiendo –Elfman, lo más seguro es que Natsu quiere a Lucy –dijo de forma segura incomodando (Natsu se reía cada vez que Lucy trataba de escapar de él por sus cosquillas)

-a lo mejor es cierto, pero Lisanna… ha soñado con eso desde pequeña, desde que Natsu ha sido su amiga –contesto Elfman demostrando de que no era gracia

-y los sentimientos de Natsu que –dijo Gray, serio –esto parece un triángulo amoroso…

-sí, Natsu en celo, Lucy deprimida, y Lisanna con un sueño imposible –dijo un chico que estaba casi recostado

-ciertamente, ese Na…tsu –dijo Gray mientras que se rascaba la cabeza y por un minuto todos se quedaron en silencio, cuando se les entro en la memoria lo que había dicho ese chico

-naniiiiiii! –dijeron todos los hombres dirigiendo sus patéticas miradas hacia el –en celoooo! –dijeron de nuevo todos los hombres (Natsu acorralo a Lucy sintiéndola prisionera mientras que ella trataba de recuperar la respiración perdida)

-lo que escucharon, Natsu está en celo y lo más seguro es que esta noche le haga cosas malas a la pobre Lucy –dijo mientras que se limpiaba la nariz –es que no lo habéis notado, Natsu se quiere violar a Lucy

-que rayos es este escándalo –pregunto Erza furiosa

-él dijo… que Natsu está en celo –respondió rápidamente Gray al ver a Erza

-eso no es nada nuevo! –dijo Erza –no se preocupen cuando volvamos si llego a saber que Natsu le toco un pelo ese niño gritara con agonía…

-jajaja, Lily y Lila irán a ver a Lucy durante las noches ara asegurarse de que no le pase nada malo… eso creo –dijo Keith rascándose la cabeza con muchas dudas

-tu sabes porque está en ese modo Natsu? –pregunto Erza como si hubiera dado al palo correcto

-eto, como explicarlo? Bien es así –decía Keith mientras que llevaban a la ciudad destina

Os explicare de que se trata; los dragones como cualquier animal protegen lo que es suyo, y protegen a todo lo que ellos aman, como en este caso Natsu defendiendo su gremio y a todos, pero Lucy es un caso especial, si aquel dragón se siente atraído por un ser no suele demostrarlo con palabras pero si con actos que muchos no tomarían en serio, ya sea invadir la privacidad del otro (Natsu al meterse al baño cuando está ella, entrar a su casa sin permiso) pero sin darse cuenta entran en celo donde solo obedecen sus instintos, sin darse muestra sentimientos temerarios (tienen miedo a demostrar y ser rechazados) pero solo pasa dependiendo de la actitud de la persona, en este caso Natsu es tipo fuego así que sería agresivo e impulsivo a la vez sabría cómo excitar a Lucy, por otro lado si Gajeel todavía no está en esa etapa es porque su tributo es el metal y sus sentimientos son difíciles de demostrar… (Wendy aún es muy pequeña…)

Al llegar todas las chicas se prepararon algunas fueron en grupos y otros con sus respectivos acompañantes pero Keith había desaparecido, Erza estaba cerca de Gray y Juvia, estaba preocupada por lo que había dicho la chica Loxar, mientras que Kana hablaba con Wendy sobre su infancia, Mirajane estaba con Laxus, Elfman acompañaba a Evergreen mientras que Lisanna pareciera que estaba sola hasta que Levy llega a su lado para saludarle

-que es lo que ocurre Lisanna? Te veo rara –pregunto Levy mientras que buscaba a alguien en particular

-no nada, solo pensé que Natsu vendría a esta fiesta –respondió desanimada

-no te desanimes, es mejor que disfrutemos de esta noche, no siempre recibimos una invitación de estas –respondió alegremente Levy para que Lisanna se animara un poco

-crees que Natsu ama a otra persona? –pregunto Lisanna con un suspiro

-eto, no creo ser la persona que te pueda responder eso –respondió un poco nerviosa Levy

-dime la verdad –contesto Lisanna

-puedo decir que si, puedo decir que no… pero la única persona que sabes es el mismo Natsu, porque no se lo preguntas de forma directa? –dijo Levy mirando a cualquier lado

-tienes razón… es mejor que se lo pregunte a el mismo –contesto animadamente Lisanna antes de dirigirse donde estaba su hermana mayor

La ciudad se llamaba printemps pluvieux (francés: primavera lluviosa), había mucha vegetación, sobre todo muchos ríos con agua muy clara, cuando llegaron al lugar fueron recibidos de buena manera como invitados que eran, dentro había baile con clase, y lugares donde comer como lugares donde bailar, y guardas para la seguridad de ese lugar, afuera hacia frio pero la única que estaba afuera era Juvia que se cubría para no ser identificada, hasta que Gray se le acerco de sorpresa

-no me gusta nada de esto, y a ti…? –pregunto Gray mientras que se acercaba a Juvia

-no digas mi nombre… tampoco mi apellido, es mejor así –interrumpió Juvia mientras que admiraba unas flores de su tono de color de pelo

Juvia y Gray intentaron entrar para estar con el resto pero se formó un apagón en lo cual quedaron a oscuras

-que es lo que está sucediendo? –preguntaba Juvia asustada

-toma mi mano –dijo Gray refiriéndose a Juvia pero ella ya había vuelto hacer la de siempre casi se derrite al sentir su mano con la suya…

-volvió en sí?! –dijo asustado Gray al ver a Juvia como la misma chica –_bueno es mejor que la de antes_–pensó Gray mientras que la miraba

Una luz enfoco a la pista un hombre de cabello azul oscuro y largo bien vestido se presentaba antes los invitados

-un gusto presentarme, gremio Fairy Tail, estoy seguro que se preguntan porque la invitación a un lugar como este… la verdad, es que no han de ser los únicos, pero hacemos esto cada año… y ahora les toco a ustedes, disfruten de la fiesta al maximo –dicho eso desaparece

-solo esa es la explicación –pregunto Erza de forma susurra y luego de eso volvió aquel hombre de nuevo pero esta vez cerca de la salida

-mi nombre es Daiya alcalde de esta maravillosa ciudad y representante de los turistas que vienen a este lugar para rejuvenecer su magia como su propia alma, antes en los viejos tiempo existía solo para los pueblerinos una rosa que hacia milagros sanatorios llamada Rosa de agua, una rosa hecha de agua que solo consume magia, para sobrevivir en estos tiempos, y por lo general está protegido por magia antigua –mientras que hablaba algo afuera estaba ocurriendo

Fue en ese entonces que se escuchó una explosión, los vidrios se quebraron y las luces se encendieron, alguien estaba atacando, pero muchos de los guardias habían quedado heridos por la explosión que había ocurrido

-que es lo que está sucediendo? –pregunto Erza mientras que se re-equipaba con su armadura

Hubo un silencio muy corto cuando sintieron un ruido parecido al mar, Juvia que estaba afuera junto a Gray vieron que el agua que los rodeaba estaba flotando de los ríos cercanos, en efecto alguien los estaba manipulando hasta que esas aguas se dirigieron donde se encontraba la fiesta haciendo cortes, cortando hasta el mismo cemento como si fueran rocas, Gray uso su magia para congelarlas logrando que muchos salieran ilesos, pero no paraban de llegar hasta que salieron todos para ayudar y evitar un desastre, pero no podían con ellos ya que era agua

-veremos cómo nos arreglaremos con esto pero no uses tu magia! –grita desesperadamente Gray a Juvia

-pero? –pregunto Juvia que estaba en el suelo

-no te preocupes –interrumpió Erza –solo observa –con esas palabras tranquilizo a Juvia, fue ese entonces que Gray se dirigió hacia los ríos congelando todo lo que les rodeaba mientras que Levy usaba su magia para crear fuego y evaporar el agua que quedaba, gracias a eso pudieron encargarse de eso

Después de eso, siguieron con la fiesta hasta terminar, después de aquellos las chicas fueron hacia el hotel donde se quedarían mientras que los hombres iban a otro y se juntaban para aclarar lo que estaba pasando en esta ciudad

-donde esta Natsu cuando uno lo necesita? –pregunto Gray enojado

-donde Lucy! –respondieron todos

A fuera del hotel un chico de cabello castaño estaba sentado vigilando la entrada de ese hotel donde se quedaban las chicas, mientras que en Magnolia Lucy serbia té de yerbas y lo llevaba hacia un sofá donde una mujer estaba sentada

-si no fuera por ti, me hubiera pasado algo malo… Lila –dijo Lucy mientras que se sentaba al lado de ella

-no es nada, Keith me dijo que viniera verte ya que te sentías un poco sola, pero no imaginaba que se refería que tenía que cuidarte de tal malandrín –dijo refiriéndose a Natsu que estaba amarrado cerca de la chimenea

FLASHBACK

Natsu estaba sujetando a Lucy en la cama, después de haberle hecho cosquillas cuando Natsu se acerca a ella para tratar de darle un beso o es lo que pensaba Lucy, mientras que usaba su mano izquierda para masajearle uno de sus grandes pechos cosa que la excitaba bastante, Natsu no hacía caso a las advertencias de Lucy que se detuviera es más le provocaba placer cada vez que ella gemía

-así que eres Natsu Dragneel? –Dijo un mujer que emanaba un aura peligrosamente asesina que estaba parada cerca de la cama en dirección hacia la venta –un paso en falso y hare que no tengas la posibilidad de engendrar un hijo –amenazo aquella mujer

Natsu que había escuchado lo que la mujer dijo se detuvo y lentamente saco su mano del pecho de Lucy y trato de separarse de ella tratando de mirar quien era la que emanaba esa aura asesina, hasta que de un momento a otro Lucy sale de la cama muy asustada y ve como Lila le da una patada a Natsu en la cara, después de eso se sintió un ruido cerca de ella, quien era Lily cerrando la ventana por donde habían entrado

FIN FLASHBACK

-ese animal pareciera que no tiene modales –advirtió Lila mientras que bebía de la tasa de té –mañana empezaremos temprano

-si –afirmo Lucy

-que es lo que empezaran temprano –pregunto Natsu

-que te importa, mañana Lucy estará conmigo todo el día durante unas semanas si te acercas te mato, has entendido lagartija

-si señor! –grito Natsu con mucho miedo

-me encargare de que no se acerque a ustedes –afirmo Lily que estaba comiendo kiwi

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 5


	6. Harume

Resumen de la historia: la llegada de nuevos integrantes al gremio vienen con sorpresas buenas y malas, Lucy está en un entrenamiento para hacerse más fuerte, usando una magia antigua que solo los de su sangre pueden usar; Natsu en celo y aparentemente no puede controlarse, mientras en la ciudad actual donde se encuentran nuestros amigos ha sido atacada durante la fiesta de bienvenida, que está pasando en esa ciudad? Que tiene que ver los magos de agua con la rosa de agua? Natsu se detendrá o seguirá hasta calmar sus instintos, esperemos que Lucy soporte todo…

6.- Harume

En el hotel ya era de mañana las chicas se preparaban para desayunar, mientras que los hombres venían a visitarla, y para hablar de los hechos que han averiguado, Keith era el primero en abrir las puertas de los dormitorios tratando de pillar alguna casi desnuda, pero no fue así solo piño a Lisanna y Mirajane arreglando los bolsos

-que están haciendo chicas? –pregunto Keith mirando los bolsos y maletas

-regresamos a casa, al parecer llegaron pedidos de misiones y alguien tiene que encargarse de arreglarlos, además el maestro no se encuentra –respondió Mirajane tiernamente

-supongo que tú también Lisanna, vas a ayudarla verdad? –le pregunto Keith a Lisanna que estaba sentada y deprimida

-Hai… la acompañare –respondió aun con la cabeza agachada

-_qué demonios con esta mujer!? _–Pensó Keith –bueno supongo, Mirajane si vez a Natsu dile que venga de inmediato para acá

-mmm… sucede algo malo? –pregunto Mirajane, Keith la miro seriamente, y se le acerco a ella, susurrándole lo que le estaba pasando a Natsu con eso del celo

-oh, ya veo –dijo con una sonrisa –cuando le vea le daré un motivo para que venga o yo misma me encargare de él…

-eso espero, bueno entonces me retiro –dijo mientras que se dirigía hacia la salida de la puerta y se agrupaba con los demás chicos

Cuando casi todo el gremio estaba reunidos en el hotel comentaron la información que habían obtenido de la rosa de agua, Juvia aún se estaba duchando por lo que no sabía que estaban hablando, Erza explicaba lo que había contado Juvia sobre su infancia, y Gray advertía que debían estar en alerta por cualquier cosa y que no bajaran la guardia

-estoy seguro que ese ataque que tuvimos en la noche fue provocado para encontrar a Juvia o mejor dicho para encontrar a un mago de agua –dijo Erza mientras que se dirigía a la ventana para espiar lo que pasaba afuera, Levy se sentó cerca de los demás y saco un libro

-busque más respecto de la historia de este lugar, y sobre la rosa de agua y fue lo que encontré… -dijo Levy mientras que Erza se acercaba para escuchar y estar al tanto –según en un tiempo atrás en todas la estaciones del año había una extraña lluvia que solía caer sin cesar y que caiga en cierto lugar, y que si uno se quedaba quieto la lluvia se movía de un lugar a otro como si cobrara vida y se fuera paseando por toda la ciudad, pero algunos pueblerinos comentaron que eran las lágrimas de tristeza de una mujer hermosa de cabello y ojos azules que solía caminar por esos lados… los motivos de sus lágrimas es que era por su profunda soledad a sentirse rechazada por todos, otros especificaron que era una bruja que debía ser condenada a muerte, gracias a ella no podía disfrutar de la mayoría de las cosas –termino Levy de hablar y todos comenzaron a recordar a Juvia y de su historia pasada

-la muerte de su madre podría ser, y la soledad que experimentaba, era diferente a todos –dijo Erza mientras miraba hacia la dirección donde se encontraba Juvia duchándose

-pero, aquí dice que esto sucedió cuando… déjame calcular… hace 24 o 25 años, la edad de Juvia –dijo Levy mientras que alejaba la vista del libro

-pero Juvia tiene 17 a 18 creo o no? –pregunto Gray cruzando las manos

-si… 17 más los 7 años que pasamos dormidos –respondió Levy –y lo que encontré respecto a la rosa de agua, cuenta la leyenda que te ofrece la juventud y una magia ilimitada, es agua sagrada y por lo generar se le ofrecía un sacrificio ya que según muchos representaba las lágrimas del Dios Todopoderoso, el agua sagrada cada 10 años solía elevarse y formar una rosa hermosa como si fuera de cristal, muchos de los turistas pensaron que era un mago que controlaba el agua para parecer una rosa… pero hace poco la rosa de agua se revela en un día especial cada año y ese día es en 1 semana y 6 días… por lo que sigo leyendo los sacrificio dejaron de suceder ya que se necesitaba un mago que haya nacido en la ciudad y no había nadie…

-Juvia nació aquí, lo más probable es que quieran sacrificarla –dijo Erza furiosa al escuchar todo lo que se necesitaba saber

-lo más probable –contesto Levy

-lo que me pregunto es que si se necesitaba sacrificio de un mago que haya nacido aquí, buscan a Juvia si ya paso ese tiempo determinado –dijo Gray intrigado

-a lo mejor alguien está usando magia para mantener con vida a esa rosa mientras que buscan a Juvia para sacrificarla

-estén atentos! Como familia debemos proteger a los nuestros… no dejemos que nos quiten a alguien por una estúpida tradición! Somos Fairy Tail! –grito Erza animando a todos los chicos

Había mucha sangre, una mujer de pelo largo y liso estaba sentada y amarrada con cadenas como si fuera una prisionera, a la que debían interrogar eternamente, era una prisión todo estaba hecho de metal estaba oscuro y una lacrima estaba frente a ella

-vete… de este lugar, o morirás Juvia! –grito la mujer mientras que elevaba su cabeza desesperadamente, Juvia abrió los ojos y se echó para atrás muy asustada hasta que se percató que todavía estaba en la ducha

-que fue eso? Una ilusión, que fue eso? –se preguntó Juvia antes que los golpes de la puerta se sintieran

-estas bien! Juvia –grito Erza que estaba a punto de derribar la puerta a golpes

-Juvia se encuentra bien! Juvia se resbalo con el jabón! –grito Juvia tranquilizando a Erza

-ten más cuidado Juvia –dijo Erza mientras que se alejaba

Mirajane y Lisanna volvían al gremio que estaba vació, mientras que Natsu se encontraba dormido en una de las mesas junto a Happy

-eto… Natsu que estás haciendo aquí? –pregunto Mirajane acercándose al joven de cabello rosado, Natsu se estaba despertando y aun no se daba cuenta de lo que decía

-Mirajane? No se supone que debías estar en esa ciudad en la fiesta y quedarte ahí por unas largas 2 semanas? –pregunto Natsu mientras que se estiraba

-eto… el maestro no está así que alguien debe encargarse de los pedido que hay, además Keith quiere que vayas hacia haya –dijo Mirajane

-no –respondió rápidamente Natsu muy enojado

-que sucede Natsu? –pregunto esta vez Lisanna

-Keith me arruina la diversión! –respondió un poco alterado Natsu

-no te alteres Natsu… va haber pelea en ese lugar –dijo Lisanna creyendo que con eso lo convencería

-entonces iré a buscar a Lucy –dijo Natsu, fue en ese entonces que Mirajane recordó que Keith le había advertido de que Lucy estaba entrenando con Lila y Gajeel y que por nada del mundo se acercara a Lucy ya que ella necesitara concentración y nada de lo que la hiciera provocar, pero Lisanna al escuchar eso se puso celosa, tomo de la bufanda de Natsu y lo llevo hacia afuera, cuando lo dejo en el suelo lo miro a los ojos

-Lucy, Lucy, Lucy, es lo único que escucho últimamente como si ella fuera muy importante, que demonios tiene ella que no tenga yo? –pregunto Lisanna casi llorando

-qué te pasa Lisanna? –fue lo único que pudo preguntar Natsu al verla

-que es lo que me sucede? Es que no lo sabes? No puedes pensar por un momento? –pregunto de nuevo Lisanna que estaba un poco sorprendida con lo que había dicho Natsu

-mmm… la verdad es que no –respondió Natsu rascándose la cabeza, Lisanna se acercó a él para estar a su altura y acerco su rostro como si fuera a darle un beso pero Natsu al darse cuenta de lo que supuestamente Lisanna quería hacer, uso su dos manos y la tomo de los hombros para dejarla quieta mientras que él se levantaba, ayudaba a Lisanna a levantarse, la miro a los ojos

-creí que nunca pasaría, creí que estaría solo, pero me enamore de mi mejor amiga, de Lucy, de la única que es capaz de aguantar uno a uno mis caprichos a pesar de que me rete siempre, sé que quiere acompañarme en todas mis aventuras… solo espero que lo entiendas, Lisanna eres mi amiga, una amiga desde la infancia, y ella es mi mejor amiga, la que me acompaña la que de vez en cuando me cuida –dicho eso Natsu, Happy sale del gremio con un cartel para una misión

-aye, Natsu, vamos a patear traseros! –dijo Happy, mientras que Natsu afirma, Lisanna se queda sola y Mirajane que sabía sobre los sentimientos de Natsu va en consuelo

-un abraso es suficiente para expresar nuestros sentimientos –dijo Mirajane mientras que se acercaba para darle un abraso a Lisanna, ella corresponde y llora como si alguien desapareciera de la vida

Natsu estaba corriendo frenéticamente como si quisiera alejarse del gremio, hasta que una mujer lo detuvo…

-Natsuuuuuu! Para donde crees que vas!? –pregunto una mujer que se acercaba a golpearle

-ahhhh la vieja Lila! –grito Natsu sin medir sus palabras

-a… quien… le… dijiste… vieja! Natsu Dragneel! –Grito Lila para darle una patada mandándolo a volar por los aires –soy joven aun para que me digan así

En el bosque había un escudo formado por agua que estaba reteniendo el ataque de un enemigo, era Gajeel que usaba su aliento de dragón para atacar a Lucy mientras que Lily trataba de atacarla por la espalda pero no funcionaba se creaba por si sola un escudo circular rodeando a Lucy como defensa, cuando Gajeel termino de usar su ataque especial, estaba cansado, ya se estaba haciendo de noche y no había logrado conseguir un golpe a Lucy ni siquiera un rasguño

Cuando volvió Lila, observo a Lily y a Gajeel que estaban cansado de tratar de lastimar a Lucy

-deténganse y descansen… Lucy has notado que Lily ha tratado de atacarte por la espalda? –pregunto a Lucy seriamente

-eto, Lily? Me estaba atacando por la espalda?! –dijo sorprendida Lucy mientras que miraba a Lily en su forma natural con su espada

-ese poder que tienes forma un escudo por su cuenta, como si hubiera alguien cuidándote las espaldas, digamos que ese poder tiene vida, y eso está a tu favor Lucy –dijo Lila sentándose –ese poder dijiste que provenía de acuarios, dijiste que el rey celestial te lo otorgo… apenas sabes que forma un escudo pero si el poder de acuarios era más bien controlar el agua, en este lugar el agua está cerca pero si no estás cerca del agua no puedes usar ese escudo… ni tampoco lo que tenga que ver con el agua y eso es una desventaja

-_acuarios, ella dijo que no moriría si rompía la llave solo que estaría en un lugar solitario, nos extrañaría y mucho… acuarios –_pensó Lucy mientras que miraba en dirección donde estaban las llaves…

-vamos a la siguiente fase, para utilizar todo su poder, se necesita un motivo fuerte para usarla, como el gremio –dijo Lila a Lucy

-Hai… la razón más fuerte que puedo tener es proteger a mi familia –dijo Lucy mientras que cerraba los ojos y se concentraba

**Producto de mi poder, has que los presagios sean revelados en mis sueños,**

(Una luz salía de su cuerpo y las telas como cabello se movían como si el viento las acariciara)

**Hazme volar con tu magia como hada que soy,**

(Esa luz amarilla formo un sello en su espalda y de ella aparecieron dos alas de ángel)

**Mi corazón que le pertenece a ese hombre que suele proteger mi sonrisa,**

(Recordó a Natsu, mientras que él corría comenzó a brillar su marca del gremio)

**Crea en mi fortaleza, guíame a la luz divina,**

(Esas alas que brillaban desaparecían dejando unas plumas en el suelo)

**Mi gremio Fairy Tail,**

(En Tenrou Mavis que estaba en su tumba vio un sello que se formaba)

**Estará bajo mi manto como la Reina de la Magia Primera**

(La marca del gremio comenzó a brillar en todos los que la llevaban incluso la de Makarov, el solo se dio cuenta que ese brillo era por dos razones, una un sello mágico estaba formándose en la isla, un sello de protección para Fairy Tail… ya no eran 3 si no 4)

-qué demonios fue eso? –pregunto Erza nerviosa mientras que miraba a los demás

-no lo sé, pero se sintió como una calidez, como si alguien nos dijera que todo está bien –respondió Gray dirigiéndose a Erza

-es cierto, como si nos animara, y nos dijera, que… que –decía Evergreen que estaba al lado de Elfman

-como si nos dijera que sonriamos incluso en los peores momentos, sentí una calidez, como si fuera mi madre abrasándome –dijo Juvia que estaba sentada cerca de Gray

Alguien está siendo azotada con un latido con púas, ella ni siquiera grita, como si estuviera acostumbrada al dolor recibido, la mujer no estaba amarrada en un silla, solo la tenían encadenada con cadenas por todas partes

-dónde está? –preguntaba un hombre, pero la mujer no respondía nada –escuchaste, donde esta?! –seguía preguntando, hasta que alguien entra un chico de 25 años entraba por una puerta

-déjala no dirá nada, tienes que dejarla descansar que necesitamos su magia para que la rosa de agua se mantenga en estado –dijo aquel chico de cabello rubio apagado

-sí, señor! –respondió aquel hombre, dejándolo solo

-Harume… deberías hablar donde esta… o seguirán golpeándote –dijo aquel chico acercándose a ella… era una mujer de cabello largo color celeste, su pelo estaba sucio, tenía ojos de celestes, y su ropa estaba destrozada, sin zapatos, una falda lisa y larga color blanco, y una polera destrozada de color azul, estaba respirando aun, pero le costaba

-jamás diría donde se encuentra mi hija… aunque se me fuera la vida… Bora! –grito

FIN DEL CAPITULO 6


	7. La Verdad

7.- La verdad

-jamás os perdonare… la vida de mi hija no les pertenece! Ella el libre, Juvia... (_Tu odio, tu tristeza, caerá como la lluvia, gota, gota goteo, para siempre, vive… por mí, por ti… espero que hayas encontrado la felicidad y una familia mi pequeña gota de fortaleza_), algún día sabrás la verdad, y tus lágrimas serán la perdición de esta ciudad

Juvia volvía de nuevo llorando después de la escuela y se encerraba en su cuarto haciendo muñecos una y otra vez cada día, para que la lluvia extraña desapareciera, en ese entonces no sabía que ella tenía magia en su interior, nunca quiso conversarme del tema, a lo mejor tenía miedo, a lo mejor creía que era extraño el hecho de que ella estuviera hecha de agua…

Hace poco unos pueblerinos de esta ciudad encontraron una agua extraña que se elevaba y que se enredaba entre si formando una figura de rosa… era como si fuera una enredadera en forma de una rosa… era extraña, hasta que descubrieron que se podía consumir pero… solo algunos pudieron sobrevivir, los sobrevivientes pudieron usar magia tipo agua, pero mientras que la usaban para experimentar esa cosa iba desapareciendo, pronto iba dejar de existir, pero muchos no querían eso… querían magia, hasta que Daiya descubrió que si le dábamos magia de un mago de agua… uno original la "rosa de agua" así como le llamo, sobreviviría y la única era yo, yo era la única maga de agua, me atraparon y luego descubrí que así como soy maga de agua mi hija también lo sería

Cuando descubrieron que mi hija era una maga de agua, ella ya se había ido, se había unido a un gremio, Bora su novio lo conto, incluso me lo dijo a mí, lo que hiso fue solo para beber de la rosa de agua, para ser poderoso o para crecer su maldito orgullo

La magia de mi hija es más poderosa que la mía, así que si la atrapan, me mataran, y ella estará en mi lugar… si tengo la posibilidad escapare y protegeré a mi hija, Dios todopoderoso, no dejéis que toquen a mi hija guíale un camino lleno de amor, guíale a un destino hermoso, no dejéis que llore más, os suplico por mi vida

Magnolia

Lucy caminaba sobre el agua, había un viento frío que acariciaba su cabello tiernamente, una luz había sobre lo alto, una luz que no la dejaba ver bien

-que es esta luz… es cálida –dijo la rubia mientras que usaba su mano derecha para cubrirse –agua, estoy sobre el agua –dijo sorprendida mientras que miraba alrededor, al intentar mirar hacia atrás alguien la detiene, tocándole los hombros

-no mire hacia atrás solo hay sombras –dijo un chico con la vestimenta de Natsu

-Natsu eres tú? –pregunto ansiosamente apoyándose a él… aquel chico solo sonrió

-hai… solo mira hacia adelante… Lucy, mi Lucy –contesto Natsu, mientras que se apoyaba en ella

-Natsu… te quiero –dijo Lucy mientras que despertaba, antes de que Natsu respondiera Lucy despierta

-eto… era un sueño? –se preguntó, observo bien la habitación, Lily estaba en el sofá al lado de Gajeel, Lila estaba durmiendo con ella –ahora que recuerdo dijeron que todos íbamos a dormir aquí para que Natsu no viniera acosarme, pero que es lo que está pasando? –se pregunto

Todos aún estaba durmiendo pero Lucy estaba en la cocina preparando su desayuno, al terminar se dirige al gremio y de camino se topa con Natsu

-Natsu!? –contento para llamar su atención

-Lucy!? Por fin te veo –dijo contento el chico de cabello rosa, ella solo se sonrojo un poco al verle, parecía que no había visto a Natsu hace mucho tiempo, solo se acercaron como buenos amigos Lucy le sonrió y le señalo que iba en dirección al gremio, pero Natsu al notar que ella iba al gremio la tomo y la cargo en sus hombros y se la llevó hasta su casa

-que es lo que te sucede Natsu? –Pregunto Lucy, pero no consiguió respuesta de Natsu –Natsu bájame hace poco acabo de comer

-no quiero, no hemos terminado, lo que empezamos –concluyo Natsu mientras que abría la puerta de su casa para así luego bajarla de su hombro, cerró la puerta con llave

-qué demonios… Natsu –dijo Lucy atemorizada por la forma de actuar de Natsu

-no se encuentra Happy, para que te pueda salvar… estamos solos –dijo Natsu mientras que se acercaba a Lucy, pero ella retrocedía cada vez hasta que Natsu se lanza encima de ella como si fuera un cojín –Lucy tan blandita como siempre –dijo Natsu acomodándose

-si son mis pechos! –grito furiosa para pegarle una cachetada pero no lo logra, ya que lo esquiva

-me da igual… Lucy? Eres virgen? –pregunto Natsu patéticamente

-Na… Natsu –dijo la chica mientras se hacía un minuto de silencio que Natsu no soportaba –como se te ocurre preguntarme eso!? Nunca en mi vida he salido con un chico y me preguntas que si soy virgen… que te pasa… idiota! Que tienes en la cabeza!? –grito Lucy furiosa

-entonces lo eres… jeje, me alegro –dijo Natsu mientras que sonreía, se acercó a ella para tenerla prisionera en sus brazos

-Natsu que estás haciendo? –pregunto Lucy mientras que observaba a Natsu acercarse a ella

**(Narradora Lucy) **_**No se pudo evitar, Natsu me domino, me hiso creer que era un sueño, uno que se hacía realidad por cada roce que hacía con sus labios hacia los míos, hasta que me beso… sentí muchas cosas, correspondí a ese beso, fue tierno, suave ganamos de a poco experiencia, pero debía bajar de las nubes.-**_

Más de 5 minutos sus manos estaban enredadas, Lucy quería seguir pero sabía que había algo más importante que era el entrenamiento, así que se levantó, Natsu quedo sentado sobre ella, y cuando se dejaron de besar

-lo siento, debo ir a entrenar –dijo mientras que se levantaba, Natsu se quedó mudo por un momento

-entrenar… desde cuándo? –pregunto mientras que su miraba se dirigía donde ella estaba

-es cierto, tú no lo sabes –contentó mientras abría la puerta –Natsu, entreno para hacerme fuerte, por lo que Lila está conmigo todo el día, no puedo contarte más se supone que será una sorpresa cuando vuelva el gremio… espero que tú también estés entrenando, debo irme antes de que Lila te mate por haberme traído hasta aquí por la fuerza

-me da igual, Lucy tú eres mía –dijo Natsu con mucha afirmación

-eto… yo no soy de nadie –contentó rápidamente Lucy que estaba roja como un tomate –nos veremos en unos días –dijo mientras que sus mejillas se ponían rojas, Natsu al escuchar eso también se pone rojo un poco, cosa que no se notaba de lejos

-hai, nos vemos en unos días que dure tú famoso entrenamiento –contestó Natsu, mientras que Lucy salía de su casa, por un momento se quedó quieta sin mirar hacia atrás comenzó a correr con una de sus simple sonrisas

**(Narradora Lucy)**_** No se hicieron falta las palabras, todo fue inexistente incluso el tiempo, mientras que corría me daba cuenta de todos los momentos que tuve con Natsu y hasta ahora me di cuenta que él me quería con sentimientos mas haya que la amistad, lo entiendo ahora todo mejor, me siento con más fuerza, aquel beso fue nuestro sello de amor.**_

-Happy… Lucy me quiere, he encontrado a esa persona especial –dijo Natsu mientras que un gato azul salía de la oscuridad donde estaba escondido –Vamos a una misión comeremos pescado esta noche! –dijo sonriente

-aye… vamos! –dijo Happy feliz

Lucy se dirigía hacia el bosque, Lila se estaba quejando porque demoraba mucho Lucy, Gajeel estaba preparándose para pelear ya que hoy debería Lucy practicar los contrataques y ataques… cuando Lucy viene contenta corriendo, activa el tributo de agua

-ataque sorpresa! –grito mientras que saltaba para atacar a Gajeel

-bien, esto si es interesante… vamos! –grito Gajeel entusiasmado al ver a Lucy que lo atacaba sin piedad

-vaya sí que se ve entusiasmada… hoy –dijo Lily mientras que observaba a Lucy contenta –esto no se ve todos los días

-déjala, a veces cuando nos dejamos llevar por las emociones podemos ser más fuerte e incluso más débiles, todo depende de eso –contentó Lila

-me pregunto que habrá pasado? Para que llegase animada –pregunto Lily

-por ahora me da igual –dijo Lila mientras que cruzaba los brazos –_lo escucho, puedo oír tu caminar, y tu sonrisa Dragón Slayer Fire, por lo visto no le has hecho nada malo aún a Lucy… gusano _–pensó Lila

Los días fueron pasando luego, Lucy entrenaba todos los días hasta hacerse una experta, solo las noches miraba un palo pequeño con dos agujeros en cada extremo, todas las noches lo observaba y trataba de darse cuenta de lo que era…

El gremio disfrutaba de la semana haciendo karaoke, en la ciudad sin bajar la guardia, los hombres solían visitar a las chicas de noches haciendo fiestas pequeñas y menos alborotadoras, al igual por el día compraban recuerdos y buscaban información

Juvia solía salir todas las noches sin darse cuenta, Gray y Erza la seguían para confirmar que estuviera bien, Juvia admitía que no estaba sola y trataba de animarse sola con el agua… pero Gray congelaba el agua para que ella no usara su magia, y Erza la invitaba a patinar en el hielo creado por Gray

Mientras que en una prisión no muy lejos estaba Harume, siendo lastimada por los demás que necesitaban su confesión… mientras y usaban una lacrima para absorber su magia agotándola por completo

Mientras que Natsu iba a misiones simple para sentir que los días pasaran luego y ver de nuevo a su querida Lucy, recordando aquel beso que se dieron ese día todas las noches antes de ir a dormir, aunque solo a veces paseaba por las noches mirando la ventana de Lucy, pero sabía que si entraba recibiría una patada de Lila que dormía con ella. Natsu solo quería una casa dormir con su Lucy

A continuación Lucy soñara una premonición

**(Narradora Lucy):**

_**Lloverá pronto y la causante serán unas lágrimas de dolor**_

_(Juvia está llorando en el suelo con la ropa destrozada, gritando, sus lágrimas hacen aparecer una lluvia en el cielo)_

_**Se desatara un infierno en el que nadie se podrá escapar**_

_(La gente huye con miedo, el agua está rodeando el pueblo, no se ve alguna salida)_

_**Todo estará perdido, y la luz del sol no aparecerá por más que amanezca**_

_(Todo está cubierto de nubes negras y no grises, está cayendo relámpagos provocando destrozos)_

_**Respiraran nuevamente para levantarse**_

_(Erza, Gray, Natsu, Juvia, Mirajane… todos se levantan aun con las heridas vistas)_

_**Aunque no haya alguna razón para luchar, el gremio estará de luto**_

_(Juvia esta con una mujer en el suelo, están muertas)_

_**Pero si creemos en los milagros sé que la muerte desaparecerá por esta vez**_

_(Lucy está en una roca un rosa que estaba hecha de agua está brillando intensamente, Lucy lleva un arco con una flecha que está apuntando al cielo)_

_**Y por fin una sonrisa aparecerá**_

_(Hay dos mujeres abrazándose…)_

_**Ojos azules, asustaran y un ataque vendrá**_

_(Unos ojos de color celeste brillan, aparece la figura de un dragón con cuerpo de serpiente atacando donde están todos)_

_**Nos enfrentamos al agua**_

_(Un hombre de cabello rubio apagado usa magia de agua y está peleando contra Gray que está llorando)_

_**Existen muertes y el miedo invade el terreno de batalla**_

_(Wendy está llorando, abrasando a Charle sobre ellas hay una sombra gigantesca)_

_**Gota, gota goteo! Es el canto**_

_(Juvia se levanta con el hombro sangrentado y mientras que dice "gota, gota goteo")_

_**Fuego**_

_(Natsu está en frente de mí, está furioso, sabe que el gremio está herido no físicamente… Juvia está muerta colgando de la mano de un hombre de cabello largo y azulado)_

_**Hielo**_

_(Gray está furioso, tiene a su lado el cuerpo de una mujer)_

_**Responsabilidad**_

_(Erza y su espada están a punto de inicia una guerra, se han metido con un gremio que no había que lastimar por nada)_

_**Es el fin?**_

_(Despierta Lucy de su sueño)_

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 7

Os espero que lo estén disfrutando


	8. Aguas Enemigas

_**Es el fin?**_

_(Despierta Lucy de su sueño)_

8.- Aguas Enemigas

-que rayos ha sido eso? –comenta Lucy mientras se sienta en su cama, comienza a recordar, pero todo era confuso, sobre todo como si fuera un tremendo desastre, alguien entra por la ventana junto a un gato volador

-Lucy! Ya estas despierta? –pregunta un chico de cabello rosado

-si! Ya estoy despierta… Natsu a que viene tu inesperada visita? –pregunto la rabia levantándose para dirigirse al baño

-para que más, quiero ir a una misión contigo! –dijo Natsu muy entusiasmado, al ver a la chica lista para ir al gremio –eto, esa ropa s nueva? –pregunto nuevamente

-si! Te gusta? –pregunto Lucy, (llevaba unos botines cafés con un poco de tacón y sus bucaneras de siempre color negras, una falda de color blanco con un cinturón delgado negro, un corset negro con encajes blancos y una cinta blanca en medio de sus pezones y una chaqueta blanca y atrás el símbolo de acuarios, con el pelo suelto)

-mmmm, supongo –dijo –Natsu mientras que miraba para otro lado un poco con las mejillas rojas

-supongo? Qué clase de respuesta es esa? Natsu, me estas escuchando!? –dijo Lucy mientras que Natsu se acercaba a ella

-Natsu quiere besar a Lucy! Aye –interrumpió Happy mientras que Lucy se sonrojaba al igual que Natsu

-claro que no! –gritaron ambos y salieron hacia el gremio

Antes de que Lucy y Natsu llegase aquel hombre de cabello rubio apagado caminaba cerca del gremio de Fairy Tail, hasta que a una mujer de cabello azul acercarse al gremio, la chica estaba acompañada de un chico cabello azul oscuro, que andaba solo en pantalones

-esa mujer… se parece a la chica que estamos buscando –dijo mientras que se escondía para no llamar la atención, mientras escuchaba

-Juvia deja de estar tan pegote –dijo aquel chico de cabello azul oscuro

-pero Gray-sama, Juvia está feliz porque ya estamos en casa! –dijo Juvia mientras aquel hombre que estaba escondido escuchaba la conversación

-Juvia…? Ha dicho bien su nombre? Es parecida a la maga de agua, pero porque no llueve, se supone que donde ella estaba llovía… Juvia Loxar… supongo que hay que atacar para averiguar… no crees Ladimir, Lita, Carlo, Sol, Medusa… en marcha –dijo

-como el agua, estamos listos para sacrificar a la lluvia que cae siempre en primavera –dijeron unas voces que salían de un rio, comenzaron a salir 5 personas que al parecer controlaban el agua… y se dirigieron hacia el gremio…

-bien yo primero! –dijo aquel hombre, mientras que Juvia y Gray entraban al gremio, Erza se acerca a ellos para que los chicos que fueron elegidos por Lucy eligieran a la ganadora de la vestimenta de la fiesta… un hombre entro llamando la atención de todos en especial de Loxar, al girar y reconocer a ese hombre se sorprendió bastante, retrocediendo un par de pasos que Erza y Gray notaron fácilmente

-Bora! –grito Juvia y este sin hacer ningún movimiento pudo tomar control de su cuerpo y empujarlo hacia atrás dejándola en el suelo casi fuera de combate

-demonios que has hecho! –grito Erza mostrando un rostro terrorífico y atacando a Bora, pero él solo se rio y ante el apareció una mujer con vestimenta azul

-yo seré tu oponente, Titania! – grita la chica que saca una espada de doble filo, deteniendo a Erza, antes de que Mirajane pudiera hacer algo para atender a Juvia otra chica se les acerca…

-nadie se momera de ahora en adelante…! –Al decir eso serpientes hechas de agua atacan a todos y al terminar casi todos tenían manchas negras –espero que os disfrutéis de mi veneno… tranquilos, dormir mejor, porque de ese lindo sueño no despertareis más –pero Juvia ataca a la mujer cuando se levanta

-Juvia es de agua, el veneno no podrá penetrar en mí –dijo Juvia cuando trato de herir a la mujer de cabello blanco, Bora se iba a acercar a ella pero Gray se pone en medio

-me pregunto cómo atacaste a Juvia? –pregunto Gray con seriedad

-es simple cuando se trata de manipular el agua, Juvia está hecha de agua, puedo tomar control de ella, y… -no alcanzo a decir más, ya que Gray lo había atacado muy enojado, mientras que Juvia atacaba a esa mujer de cabello blanco Erza buscaba alguna manera de ganarle a esa mujer

-pensé que eras más fuerte, es lo que decían en los rumores pero veo que no es tan cierto –dijo la mujer

-no me importa lo que digan de mí, pero ese hombre ha hecho algo muy malo con nuestra amiga del gremio y lo pagaran caro! –grito Erza más furiosa que de costumbre, pero se distrajo al observar que la mayoría estaban en el suelo con un dolor y unas manchas en el cuerpo –que demonios han hecho!? –grito mostrando un rostro aterrador

-o ya te has dado cuenta, Sol sé ha encargado de envenenar a los demás… descuida una vez que duerman pasaran a mayor vida –dijo de forma despreciable

-como se atreven! –grito Erza esta vez atacando con un arma más pesada logrando un simple rasguño

-eso no es nada! –grito la mujer –MIZU NO…KAMI NO HOKO! –grito haciendo ataque fuerte que hiso derrumbar algunas paredes de Fairy Tail

-no me digas que eres… un –dijo Erza pero fue interrumpida

-un God Slayer del Agua –hiso que Erza se pusiera más seria que nunca

Mientras afuera Natsu que había olido unos olores raros y al observar que el gremio estaba siendo atacado intento entrar pero una mujer lo interrumpió… Lucy estaba atrás observando junto a Happy

-quien demonios eres tú!? –pregunto Natsu alterado

-mi nombre es Medusa… la Maga de agua al igual que las demás que están adentro, tú quién eres? Chico de cabello rosado –pregunto la chica al mirarle de pie a cabeza

-mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel un Dragón Slayer de fuego–respondió Natsu

-qué pena, el fuego y el agua no se llevan nada bien… acabaré contigo de una buena vez! –grito la chica mientras se acercaba manipulo el agua y trato de atacarlo con eso pero Natsu fue precavido y esquivo la mayoría menos uno que venía por detrás dándole un rasguño en el brazo izquierdo, Medusa sacó un látigo con lo cual pudo sujetarle el pie izquierdo solo así lo arrastro, dejándolo indefenso y debajo de ella

-morirás antes del gremio completo –dijo Medusa

-a que te refieres con eso! –grito Lucy interrumpiendo la conversación

-Sol ya debió usar su magia de agua venenosa para envenenar al gremio completo, es una lástima pero no podemos dejar que interrumpan en nuestros planes –respondió la chica que tenía activada una magia para dispararle a Natsu en cualquier momento, mientras que el látigo seguía afirmando su pie izquierdo

-Happy, ve por Porlyusica debe estar con Wendy en su casa, rápido, que me encargare de ella –dijo mientras que sacaba su látigo, Happy obedeció sin vacilar

-no me digas que pelearas, pero si tengo a tu amigo atrapado… mira si haces algo morirá –dijo, pero algo que estaba sorprendiendo

-KARYUNO…HOKO! –Grito Natsu, Lucy aprovecho la oportunidad para usar su látigo y afirmarla con ello, pero Medusa también lo uso esta vez contra ella

-supongo que será más divertido pelear contigo… veamos quien es la mejor –dijo Medusa –Carlo, sé que estás ahí arriba encárgate de ese chico guapo que está ahí

-a su orden… Medusa-sama –dijo un hombre que se mostraba arriba de uno de los tejados del gremio –tú serás mi oponente… un gusto –dijo mientras que bajaba

-estoy encendido –dijo Natsu mientras tanto con Lucy y Medusa

-chico… guapo…! Que te has creído –grito Lucy mientras que manipulaba el agua usándolo para empujarla hacia otro lado, Natsu observo esa escena y se dio cuenta que Lucy estaba muy furiosa por el comentario de esa mujer

-así que también manipulas el agua! –grito Medusa

-eso es una larga historia, pero yo soy una maga celestial, Geminis! –Grito Lucy sorprendiendo a Medusa –_gracias al entrenamiento solo con nombrar sus nombres y tener la intención de que aparezcan… no necesito tener siempre las llaves conmigo _–pensó

Mientras tanto Happy que estaba llegando donde vivía Porlyusica

-necesitamos ayuda, aye! –gritaba Happy para llamar la atención de la abuela y de Wendy

-que es lo que sucede Happy! –sale Wendy primero y le sigue Charle y Porlyusica

-atacaron el gremio… dijeron que todos están envenenados! Y que morirán! –gritaba Happy con lágrimas en los ojos

-será mejor que vallamos! –grito Porlyusica, fue así que Happy tomo a Porlyusica y Charle a Wendy para ir rápidamente al gremio

Mientras que afuera del gremio Natsu peleaba con Carlos, pero por más que trataba de darle un golpe no podía, mientras que Lucy le daba la orden a Géminis para que tocara a Sol para saber cómo encontrar una cura, fue así que lo hace, mientras adentro Juvia daba con éxito sus ataques contra Sol que no lograba evadir sus ataques, no hacía más que recibirlos esperando que se debilitara, por otra parte Erza enfurecida por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo logra darle un rasguño a la mujer God Slayer del agua… Bora que se estaba entreteniendo con Gray vi que Erza infringió una herida a la God Slayer del agua

-_supongo que no se había que tomar esto a la ligera, bueno al plan B –_pensó Bora mientras que se alejaba –Fairy Tail! Entreguen a Juvia Loxar, y sobrevivirán!

-no! No entregaremos a nuestra amiga… es parte de la familia! –interrumpió Mirajane que estaba cerca de Lisanna y Elfman que apenas podían estar despiertos

-aunque nos cueste la vida! No entregaremos a nadie –dijo Levy que intentaba levantarse, Juvia solo escuchaba

-no traicionaremos a nadie –dijo Lisanna intentando levantarse junto a Elfman y Mirajane, Kana le seguía junto a Kinana, Romeo, Bisca, Evergreen, y todos los demás, excepto Gajeel, Lily, Laxus y Makarov que no se encontraban en el gremio

-lo escuchaste… no dejaremos que toquen a Juvia, ni que la hagas llorar –dijo Gray con un tono de advertencia, mientras que afuera

Lucy peleaba con Medusa, todos sus intentos con acercarse a ella no era efectivos, pero la hacía retroceder, Natsu intentaba darle con su rugido del Dragón pero no hacia efecto, Carlo también era un mago de agua así que las llamas no funcionaban, es más se apagaban, hasta que un rayo le hiere un poco, cuando ambos se detuvieron se fijaron de donde provenían, era Laxus que estaba furioso por el escándalo que estaba pasando aquí, detrás de él venía Happy con Porlyusica, Charle con Wendy… entrando hacia el gremio ignorando a Bora

Bora por su parte se dio cuenta que llegaban refuerzos, solo cerro los ojos y se figó en Juvia que estaba enojada con lágrimas en los ojos, señalo a Sol y Ladimir que seguía peleando con Erza, miro hacia atrás observando a Carlo y a Medusa

-nos vamos… ellos volverán a la ciudad de cualquier modos! –grito Bora y todos afirmaron y desaparecieron dejando un rastro de agua…

Lucy se había enfurecido al igual que Natsu, y se dirigieron hacia el gremio observando a todos en el suelo, Erza estaba con la cabeza agachada mientras que Juvia lloraba culpándose de todo, Gray estaba a su lado Laxus que había entrado se dirige hacia Erza para que explicara lo que estaba pasando, Wendy trataba de curar el veneno junto a Porlyusica, pero eran demasiado y la magia que poseía no era suficiente

-no lograre nada con esto! No puedo de uno a uno –dijo Wendy llorando

-el veneno avanza muy rápidamente, si Wendy sigue con esto salvara a pocos… la magia demora en curarlos, podríamos hacer un círculo mágico, pero habrá que dibujarlo y tomara tiempo… y ese tiempo tomado puede cobrar vidas! –dijo Porlyusica muy preocupada

-que podemos hacer! Hay que intentarlo –dijo Erza casi llorando

-Wendy! –dijo Lucy llamando su atención –puedo hacer algo, pero necesito de tu magia… tu magia del cielo y mi magia celestial… confía en mí –dijo Lucy acercándose a ella

-Lucy! –grito Erza llamando su atención

-no hay tiempo que perder… os explicare después, dame la mano, cerremos los ojos, concentra tu magia y expúlsala, déjame el resto a mí –dijo Lucy agachándose, mientras que Wendy hacia lo que le pedía

Cerraron los ojos, y Wendy comenzó a liberar su magia, mezclándose con la magia de Lucy, ante ellas se creó un símbolo mágico de color amarillo que pertenecía de Lucy y vino a otra que era de Wendy de un color azul, aquellos símbolos crecieron cubriendo todo el gremio, Natsu, Erza, Gray, Laxus, Juvia podían sentir una magia tremendamente poderosa que más bien salía de Lucy que de Wendy, todos que estaban envenenados empezaron a despertar y sus manchas comenzaron a desaparecer, y los demás que no estaban envenenados se curaron de las heridas y recuperaron la magia perdida… cuando todo paso todos los del gremio se encontraban en buen estado, Lucy y Wendy cayeron al suelo agotadas, pero se encontraban bien

-estas bien, Wendy? –pregunto Lucy agotada

-si, estoy bien… Lucy… solo algo cansada –respondió un poco alegre –pero que fue lo que paso, que fue lo que hiciste? –pregunto Wendy

-Protección de la Primera magia, una antigua magia que se revela ante el peligro, y que hace que lo imposible sea posible –dijo un viejo que caminaba hacia el gremio, todos se fiaron y se dieron cuenta que…

-maestro… Makarov! –dijeron todos, erza se le acerco pidiendo perdón por no haber sido útil y de no haber evitado esto…

-Erza! Estoy furioso, pero no con ustedes, sino con aquellos magos que intentaron matar a mis hijos! Por suerte, Lucy estaba aquí junto a Wendy… primero os explicare el entrenamiento de Lucy y luego pasaremos a lo de Juvia, no permitiré que se lleven a uno de mis hijos para sacrificarlos –dijo mientras que tras el aparecía Keith

Fue así como explica la magia única que tenía Lucy, respecto a que Keith estaba investigando respecto a lo de la invitación y sobre la rosa de agua… sobre todo que Juvia era supuestamente la única maga de agua, que estaba hecha de agua y que serviría para los proyectos que estaban haciendo

-supuestamente, Juvia no entiende –dijo Juvia preocupada, a eso Keith se le acerco

-Juvia, tu madre está viva y se encuentra encerrada siendo interrogada para que diga tu ubicación, como ambas son magas del agua, por lo menos ella ya debe saber tu ubicación, además utilizan su magia para mantener con vida la rosa de agua

Al escuchar eso, Juvia cae al suelo de rodillas, y sus manos al suelo mientras comienza a llorar

-a Juvia le han engañado todo este tiempo, Juvia… no… sabe que hacer –dice Juvia aún con lágrimas, Gray se le acerca

-Juvia, cuando empezamos! –interrumpe Lucy enojada con las manos empuñadas… mientras Erza, Natsu y los demás la miran y les empezó a dar miedo cuando se dieron cuenta que Lucy estaba mostrando un aura demoniaca –no me gusta que hagan llorar a un amiga… menos que lastimen al gremio y jueguen con sus vidas –mientras que Gray secaba las lágrimas de Juvia, Erza sonreía con Natsu, Laxus, Kana, Levy, Mirajane, Lisanna, Elfman todos afirmando que querían revancha

-ya escucharon… buscaremos revancha! –grito Erza

-el que no valla sufrirá mis castigos! –grito Makarov

Cuando Natsu estaba llegando a la casa de Lucy junto a ella y Happy la notaron rara

-que es lo que te pasa Lucy? –pregunto Natsu

-no sucede nada… Natsu –respondió rápidamente Lucy sin mostrar su rostro –solo que no pienso dejar que te diga guapo… que se cree… que puede ligar contigo como si nada

-Lucy esta celosa, aye! –dijo Happy sonriendo

-eto… no, no es así Happy, te equivocas –dijo Lucy sonrojada, Natsu que la observaba solo sonrió recordando que Lila se había entregado el collar rojo que tenía Keith que servía tanto como comunicación como para desaparecer sus instintos que tenía (estar en celo)

-_a que se referirá… comunicación…bueno no importa al menos podré estar al lado de Lucy sin tener miedo de perder el control… aunque no creo que esa vez (recuerda ese momento del beso) no le haya gustado para nada, es más estaba contenta… bueno a pasarla bien con mi querida Lucy_

En otra parte Lila estaba en frente de una mujer de cabello claros con ropa japonesa

-así que eres una maga de agua –dijo Lila

-si… si sabes a que vengo porque te enfrentas a mí? –pregunto la chica

-debo hacerte razonar que no debes meterte con ese gremio, además traicionas a tu hermana…

-mi hermana? Sabes quién es ella? Veo que me has investigado bastante –dijo la mujer sorprendida pero sin dejar de estar alerta a los futuros ataques de la maga del sonido

-se que estas obligada a pelear… hablo de tú hermana… Juvia Loxar, o no Lita… Loxar

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO 8


	9. Lo mas importante eres tú!

-hablo de tu querida hermana, Juvia Loxar, me lo negaras Lita… Loxar

9.- Lo más importante eres tú!

Los magos de agua que pertenecen a la ciudad han atacado al gremio Fairy Tail con la intención de llevarse a Juvia, Lila se enfrenta a uno de ellos, a la maga de agua Lita Loxar

-de que demonios estás hablando? –pregunta la chica

-son parecidas, y pues Keith me ha informado a mi lo suficiente, eres una maga de agua, llamada la maga de cristal ya que puedes controlar ese tributo congelar el agua como derretir el hielo

-es cierto, soy la hermana menor de Juvia, pero lamentablemente me dejaron encerrada al nacer, así que no tiene idea de que tiene una hermana menor, no sabe que su madre está viva siendo torturada por su culpa y que su padre está con cualquier mujer creyéndose el rey del pueblo –dijo Lita

Lita ataca a Lila congelando el agua, pero antes de que sea alcanzado el hielo se rompe en mil pedazos, Lila se acerca a ella para atacarla pero Lita se aleja y ataca con agua, Lila se aleja y desaparece el agua

-cómo demonios lo haces? –pregunto Lita al ver que todos sus ataques no funcionaban para nada

-soy una maga del sonido, puedo hacer ondas y usarlos para romper tus cristales… como una vibración tan fuerte que hasta los vidrios se romperían –explica Lila –FRECUENCIA! –grita con ello usa sus manos formando unas vibraciones que hacían que ella se molestara, y se quebrara en pedazos –así que era un muñeco hecho de cristal… interesante! –dice Lila, cuando mira arriba Lita la ataca pero alguien interrumpe la pelea

Lita retrocede y se fija quien había sido la persona que interrumpió… era un chico de cabello largo y negro… era Gajeel que había protegido a Lila

-pensé que estaría envenenado –dijo Lita mientras que llama la atención de Gajeel y Lila

-envenenados? –preguntaron ambos al mismo tiempo

-si… se supone que Sol se dirigiría al gremio con los demás, Sol debía encargarse del gremio… matarlos con un simple veneno que solo ella sabe usar

-_enana… espero que no hayas estado ahí_ –pensó Gajeel mientras que se preparaba para una batalla

-_Lucy, Keith espero que no hayan estado ahí… chicos… todos_ –pensó al igual Lila

Ambos estaban enojados a la vez estaban preocupados, así que ambos decidieron acabar pronto para ir averiguar lo que estaba pasando en el gremio, así que atacaron ambos, Gajeel con su rugido de dragón y Lila con frecuencia sonora que era algo parecido al rugido, Lita por su parte acerco el agua que estaba más cerca de ella y la convirtió en cristal formando un escudo trato de resistir el ataque pero mientras que duraba el ataque, el cristal se quebraba, cuando se acabo había mucho hubo y cuando se despejo Lita aún estaba en pie pero estaba cansada…

-basta, no quiero… no puedo perder! –al gritar lo que estaba a su alrededor se convierte en cristal, aparece de repente Lily y los saca llevándolos por los aires, cuando ven lo que había hecho esa mujer, todo era de cristal, y se fijaron dónde estaban… casi pierden la vida, había púas por todas partes

-pudo matarnos…! –grito Lila, pero cuando trataron de fijarse donde estaba aquella mujer, era demasiado tarde estaba detrás de ellos, atacándolos con agua, Gajeel cae en los cristales y Lila en el agua, mientras que Lily seguía en el aire sacando su espada, Lita uso el agua donde había caído Lila y la saca usando el agua para luego congelarla, aprieta su cuello como si fuera a matarla…

-mierda! Déjala, pelea conmigo! –dijo Lily, pero Lita no escuchaba

-que importa solo atrasara su muerte! –diciendo eso usa la misma agua que tenía cerca y la hiere en el hombro pero Gajeel rompe el cristal y saca a Lila que estaba aun consiente, tratando de aguantar el dolor

Bora aparece donde estaba Lita y le señala que deben irse, antes de eso el agua le rodea como un tornado y cuando se despeja ya no tenía un rubio apagado su cabello era parecido al azul… era oscuro usaba unas armaduras como titania, con vestimenta moradas… ambos se fueron y Gajeel no perdió tiempo, y se fue junto a Lila y a Lily al gremio

Cuando llegaron todos estaban bien, Gajeel se dirigió hacia su enana

-estas bien, enana!? –pregunto Gajeel a Levy que estaba sentada en una mesa

-mmm, si… solo estoy un poco cansada –respondió Levy mientras que abría un libro sobre magia

-que es lo que buscas? –pregunto de nuevo Gajeel al ver que Levy comenzaba a leer ese libro enorme

-al gremio han atacado por lo menos 5 magos de agua, y uno de ellos enveneno a todos los que estábamos adentro, incluyéndome a mí, pero gracias a Lu-chan y Wendy nos salvamos de la misma muerte –respondió Levy –busco que magia es la que usan a parte del agua, como es que nos logró envenenar… menos a Juvia, necesitamos saber cómo contrarrestarlo y prepararnos

-prepararse? No me digas que irán? –Pregunto Gajeel, Levy afirmo –no tenéis remedio, os acompañare, sobre todo a ti –dijo Gajeel mientras que se sonrojaba un poco

-a mi… porque? –pregunto Levy sonrojada casi poniéndose nerviosa

-no quiero que te pierdas… así que cuando partamos no te separes de mi –dijo antes de levantarse de la mesa y acariciar el pelo de su enana, después de eso se va del gremio junto a Lily, Levy solo se sonroja y antes de volver a leer el libro sonríe

Mientras que Lila estaba siendo atendida por Wendy y Porlyusica que se encontraba ahí, explicaba al viejo Makarov que uno de los magos es la hermana menor de Juvia y que se llamaba Lita Loxar, explicaba que Juvia no sabía que tenía una hermana y que hasta ahora tenía 17 años de edad que su padre también estaba vivo y que era como el rey del pueblo, pocos lo supieron menos Juvia, Gray, Natsu y Lucy que no se encontraban

En tanto Lucy estaba discutiendo con Natsu como siempre, respecto a no entrar por la ventana, ya que Natsu iba hacerlo mientras que Lucy abría la puerta de su casa, Happy por su parte solo miraba mientras que volaba, Lucy lo estaba a sujetando con su látigo para que se bajara de la ventana pero Natsu se negaba entrar por la puerta

-Natsu, baja yaaaa! –gritaba Lucy mientras que jalaba del pie de este

-nooo! A mí me gusta por la ventana! –gritaba Natsu agarrándose de la ventana aún más fuerte

-porque te gusta por la ventana, entrar por la puerta es lo mismo! –dijo Lucy tratándolo de convencer

-no, no es lo mismo, no llegaría más rápido a tu cama! –gritaba Natsu un poco sonrojado, Lucy al percatarse de lo que había dicho, deja de jalar y Natsu pierde el equilibrio y se cae por la ventana, ella se dirige a él con un aura demoniaca, que Natsu estaba temiendo de ello, aún estaba en el suelo, Lucy al acercarse a él se agacha

-para llegar más rápido a mi cama?... es lo que dijiste? Natsu? –dijo Lucy estaba enojada mientras que él afirmaba con la cabeza –que demonios, acaso piensas que alguien se acostara conmigo

-si –dijo sonrojándose un poco, pero Lucy al pararse y apoyarse con la pared que había, comenzó a reírse muy fuerte, Natsu no comprendía que Lucy se estaba burlando de él…

-que terco eres! Jaja, de verdad sí que eres estúpido… baka, baka jaja –decía Lucy mientras que se reía

Natsu al notar que Lucy se estaba burlando de él, se acerca a ella, Happy al ver eso, no le advierte a Lucy, este apoya su mano derecha a un lado de la cabeza de Lucy asustándola, Natsu usa su mano izquierda para a sujetar su cintura, le advierte a Happy que cerrara los ojos hasta que él le diera una señal, Happy obedece al instante pero tapa un poco para ver igual lo que Natsu iba hacer

Natsu le roba un beso a Lucy de esos largos, Lucy le corresponde el beso robado, Happy al ver la escena prefiere esconderse… Lucy por su parte usa sus manos para darle un abraso reconfortante, Natsu le seguía besando le tiempo pasaba y solo se separaron pocos centímetros para respirar nuevamente, recuperando el aire perdido volvieron a juntar sus labios, Natsu deja de apoyarse y al tener su mano derecha despejada acaricia su cabello, dándole un abraso

En el dormitorio de Lucy donde estaban las llaves la llave que se encontraba rota (La llave de acuarios) comenzó a brillar y una voz se escuchó solo en el dormitorio

-has madurado, incluso tienes a alguien a tu lado que no te abandonara nunca, tienes a alguien que protegerá tu sonrisa… sé que estas feliz –alguien dijo eso… era la voz de acuarios

Mientras Juvia que se acercaba más y más a Fairy Hills Gray la acompañaba

-Gray-sama porque me acompaña? –pregunto Juvia que le miraba un poco triste

-con lo que paso hoy, crees que debería dejarte sola? –respondió Gray que caminaba con la cabeza agachada

-Gray-sama –pudo decir antes de que se pusiera a llover –eto? Está lloviendo… Juvia no lo provoca

-y quien te está culpando… Juvia, aunque la lluvia la provoques tú, nadie te dirá nada –respondió Gray mientras que le miraba, Gray noto que Juvia estaba llorando, pero las gotas de lluvia las hacia desaparecer –no llores lluvia –trato de consolarla

-Gray-sama, que debe hacer Juvia, Juvia se siente culpable de todo esto, casi todos mueren por culpa de Juvia –dijo Juvia

-me recuerda a la vez que tuvimos que proteger a Lucy, y no quisimos entregarla… fue así como te conocí, además es turno de cuidar de ti… Juvia descuida… te prote… –no alcanzo a terminar, Juvia lo estaba abrasando –_supongo que tendré que dejarlo pasar… Juvia, cuando volverá hacer la de siempre_ –pensó Gray mientras que le abrasaba bajo la lluvia

Cuando se soltaron Gray a sujeto la mano de Loxar, y la miro un poco deprimido, Loxar lo había notado y trato de sonreír, deteniendo sus lágrimas, fue en ese entonces que retrocedió un poco y dio un salto abrasando a Gray fingiendo ser la Juvia de siempre que suele acosarlo todo el tiempo, Gray estaba debajo de Juvia ya que había perdido el equilibrio, mientras que Juvia se había acostado en el pecho de Gray apegándose a él

Gray trataba de alejarla pero pesaba mucho, cuando lo logro se quedó sentado mientras que Juvia trataba de levantarse, estaba muy embarrada, con la ropa sucia, pero pierde el equilibro por el barro que había, cayendo encima de Gray pero este hace un movimiento y queda debajo de él de una forma muy comprometida, Erza que caminaba a su departamento los ve a los demás incluso la parte en lo cual Juvia se resbala, pero ella solo se esconde para observar a los tortolitos

Gray estaba sonrojado pues, cuando se había caído Juvia otra vez le había tocado uno de sus pechos, Juvia trato de separarse de él haciendo un movimiento brusco pero Gray no le dejo, él usa la mano derecha para a sujetarla de la cintura y ayudarle a sentarse para así abrasarla aún más fuerte, Juvia se sonroja…

-cuando acabe esto, estoy seguro que las cosas van a cambiar –afirmo Gray mientras que se levantaba y ayudaba a Juvia

-las cosas van a cambiar? Para bien o para mal? –Juvia estaba dudando

-créeme que te gustara… sigamos caminando –dijo Gray mientras que seguía caminando casi dejando atrás a Juvia

-Gray… eres un idiota, eres peor que… hasta Natsu es mejor en esto que tú… Natsu tiene razón tienes el cerebro congelado –decia Erza que estaba escondida

Natsu que seguía abrasando a Lucy se da cuenta que Lucy estaba temblando, cuando deja de besarla

-hace frio… hay que entrar –dice Lucy como advertencia un poco roja

-si… Happy ya ven! Entra! –Grita Natsu, mientras que Happy salía de su escondite

-se gussstaaannn! Aye –dice Happy para molestar a ambos que están rojos

-si sigues molestando de esa forma no hare pescado –advirtió Lucy con una sonrisa y con sus mejillas rojas –en fin, hay que prepararse, que mañana será un día pesado

Cuando Lucy entra a su cuarto ve que Natsu y Happy ya estaban acostado, mientras que ella se dirige a la cocina para comer un bocado, cuando vuelve Happy estaba dormido pero Natsu no lo estaba

-aún no te duermes… Natsu? –dijo Lucy mientras que se preparaba para darse un baño, pero él no responde, cuando ella entra a su baño, Natsu entra silenciosamente y te tapa la boca como si fuera un violador, sacándose la ropa y entra en su bañera, se acomoda para quedar atrás de ella… Lucy apoya su espalda para sentir la piel de Natsu, cuando Natsu la empieza a besar Lucy da vuelta un poco su cuello y se da cuenta que Natsu no llevaba el supuesto collar que le ayudaría a frenar el celo con el que andaba

-el collar donde esta? –pregunto Lucy

-eso no importa –susurro Natsu en la oreja de Lucy –lo importante es que juguemos o no… querida amiga mia

FIN DE CAPITULO 9

Os espero que les esté gustando… bye bye… cuando pueda subiré el siguiente capitulo


	10. Un Sueño Perfecto

Resumen: Han atacado Fairy Tail los magos de agua del pueblo de Printemps Pluvieux, tras descubrir que la madre de Juvia Loxar sigue viva y que se encuentra prisionera, más aún que uno de los magos es la hermana menor de Juvia, el gremio toma cartas en el asunto, una relación se fortalece debajo de la lluvia, y Natsu es idiota me trae problemas y más problemas

10.- El sueño perfecto

-cómo has podido quitarte el collar? –decía Lucy muy temerosa

-mmm, digamos que se me le ha caído –susurraba mientras usaba su mano derecha para masajear uno de los pechos de Lucy

-detente… Na...tsu –decía Lucy entre cortado, pero ella estaba consciente de que no debía pasar eso, no debía pasar aún, era su mejor amigo, aunque se hubiera pasado… sabia de lo que se trataba, pues Keith el dragón Slayer de la tierra se lo había advertido

FLASHBACK

-Lucy, supongo que has notado que Natsu ha estado muy raro… verdad? Pregunto Keith mientras se le acercaba

-eto, como lo sabes Keith? –pregunto la chica mientras que caminaba al lado de Gajeel y Lila

-Natsu es un idiota, cualquiera se daría cuenta de aquello, basta que decir algo y su manera de actuar lo delata –dijo Keith

-eso es cierto, Natsu es un idiota pero no hay que alegar de que es fuerte y que no es capaz de cruzar las manos cuando alguien necesita de alguien más... es cierto… ha estado muy raro, sabes lo que le pasa…? –pregunto Lucy muy inocentemente

-en celo –dijeron los tres y al percatarse de que los tres habían dicho lo mismo, se rieron… pero Lucy estaba desconcertada

-que acaban de decir!? –pregunto Lucy muy asustada

-como Dragón Slayer está en una edad peligrosa, a todos nos pasa, pero depende del atributo su comportamiento es distinto –explicaba Gajeel –por ser yo, mi atributo es el metal así que cuando estoy en esa etapa me comporto de forma extraña diferente a lo que soy, de brusco a menos violento, no soy más sensible pero trataría de cuidar más a esa persona y demostrar más mis sentimientos hacia ella, en cambio Natsu por ser su atributo el fuego sería más o menos –decía Gajeel tratando de buscar alguna palabra con la cual pudiera entender Lucy

-ya veo… así que por celo significa que Natsu quiere tener relaciones, y su comportamiento sería algo como decirlo, mmm atracción al sexo opuesto, marcar terreno para advertir que soy su chica etc… verdad? –termino de decir Lucy cuando Keith la confirmaba que había dado en el clavo

En efecto Lucy le dio en el clavo, pero ya se había dado cuenta que se comportaba como un animal que disimulaba antes de actuar, y que lo hacía cada vez que tenía una oportunidad…

-a Natsu le he entregado un collar para que se autocontrole, pero no le provoques o simplemente se ira a la mierda todo lo que me costó para que se lo usara –dijo Keith mientras le caía una gotita en la cabeza (estilo anime)

-a mí no me engañas, a que tuviste que obligarle para que lo usara, verdad que si? –dijo Lucy con un tono defraudado

-le has dado al clavo, Lucy… querida –dijo Keith tristemente

-Natsu es un idiota… como no se puede controlar? –dijo Gajeel mientras que se rascaba la cabeza

-y tú te controlas con Levy? –preguntaba Lila con una sonrisa malévola

-por supuesto! –Dijo Gajeel orgullo –no quise decir eso! –grito mientras se daba cuenta que había metido la pata

-bien al menos sé que te gusta Levy, deberías ser un poco más romántico que la trate como enana, y que se puede perder en cualquier parte donde vaya, es hacerla sentirla mal –dijo Lila mientras que aconsejaba a Gajeel como deberías ser con Levy, Lucy solo se reía

FIN FLASHBACK

Cuando dejo de recordar Natsu estaba masajeando ahora su parte intima, suavemente mordía su oreja y la lamia, besando su cuello cariñosamente, Lucy trataba de zafarse pero una parte de ella le decía que no hiciera nada, porque al final de cuenta quería que pasara quería que esa noche se convirtiera en recuerdos de lujuria, el cuerpo de su amado con un torso formado, con sus manos que la tocaba delicadamente como si se tratase de cuidar de una princesa, sus caricias, sus besos tan apasionados, Lucy se estaba derritiendo

-que sucede? No vas a ser nada para evitar una violación de un "amigo"? –dijo Natsu mientras excitaba a su compañera de trabajo

-y si te dijera que quiero una violación? –dijo Lucy

(Narrador Natsu)

Simplemente sus palabras sonaron tan sensual y provocativo, que no dude dos vez, solo por esta noche, la persona más importante para mi estaría en mis brazos, me daba igual las consecuencias, esta noche yo le iba a demostrar que la amaba con cada caricia que le fuera a dar de ahora en adelante

Solo hice un pequeño movimiento y la saque de la bañera nos tapamos con toallas, ella ya sabía que no iban a durar mucho puestas y la lleve cerca de la chimenea, la tranquilice diciendo que Happy estaba durmiendo, la recosté en el suelo sobre la alfombra, y me acomode arriba de ella, acaricie su hermoso cabello y la bese intente controlar mis impulsos, sabía que tenía que tener cuidado, pues era nuestra primera vez…

Le quite la toalla que la cubría, y masajee uno de sus pezones, y luego los lamí, mientras que mi mano izquierda seguía excitando su parte más íntima, la única iluminación que teníamos era la chimenea que estaba prendida

Use dos dedos para introducirlos dentro de su intimidad pero ella no se quedó quieta uso su mano izquierda para masajear mi miembro, mientras que colgaba su mano derecha en mi cuello, se vi nota una sonrisa acompañada de unas mejillas rojizas, le gustaba es lo único que imaginaba pero quise confirmarlo

-te gusta? Lucy…? –pregunte con miedo a su respuesta

-me gusta Natsu, me encantas tanto como me encantas tú –me dijo tímidamente junto a una sonrisa de las que suele darme siempre

-te encanto? Quieres decir que te gusto? –le dije a Lucy no llegó una respuesta de inmediata… pero luego me respondio

-que te amo…! Baka, te amo… Natsu, y solo pido que seas siempre mi Natsu… no cambies –me dijo Lucy volteando su rostro, con unos respectivos gemidos, yo solo reír

-yo también te amo, por tu sonrisa, nunca creí que tú te convertirías en la persona más importante en mi vida, quería verte como una amiga, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo, me enamore de ti y me costó darme cuenta de que estos sentimientos que tenía contigo eran en realidad amor –fue lo que confese

-Natsu –es lo único que escuche antes de que nos besáramos de nuevo, esta vez más apasionante que nunca, jugamos con la lengua del otro una y otra vez, solo nos soltábamos cuando teníamos que recuperar el aliento

Cuando me dio confirmación para penetrarla fue en ese momento que soltó un orgasmo, me reí cuando asome, su liquido blanco y ese olor, me mataba el control que tenía, quería ser agresivo, salvaje pero no podía al menos está noche tenía que aparentar ser tranquilo y resistir esta maldita tentación de comérmela… y cuando le penetre lo hice con cuidado para que no le doliera mucho, confirme su virginidad cuando ese momento paso, comencé suavemente para relajarla y mientras que pasaba los minutos Lucy pedía más, más fuerte, más rápido, sé que lo disfrutaba, sus gemidos tan sensuales, me excitaban bastante sobre todo aquellos que venían con mi nombre, no quería detenerme, no quería que terminara, hasta que llego ese momento en que iba a explotar

-adentro… adentro Natsu –suplicaba Lucy mientras que apretaba sus manos, y por intuición sabía que Lucy también estaba a punto de soltar otro orgasmo

Nos venimos juntos sin control alguno, me recosté y la acomode en mi pecho, me sentía agotado, sentía como ella me acariciaba los pectorales bien formados que tenía, su cuerpo estaba caliente, sentía su corazón latir fuertemente… antes de que entrara en mí el sueño, note que Lucy estaba ya dormida… me levante y me tape… la tome en brazos y la lleve a la cama donde Happy dormía

(Fin de la narración de Natsu)

El sol estaba saliendo y la primera en despertar era Lucy, creyendo que todo había sido un sueño se levanta pero nota que ella como Natsu estaban desnudo, se dirige al baño y ve que lo que había pasado anoche no era un sueño, era real al vestirse busco el collar, al encontrarlo en el suelo cerca de la cama se lo pone a Natsu

-Lucy que haces? –dijo el Happy y antes de preguntar de nuevo Lucy le calla y le muestra un plumón en lo cual le invita a rayar la cara de Natsu para entretenerse –aye! Yo también lo hare –dijo con voz baja

Cuando le rayaron la cara a Natsu este despertó, y se dio cuenta que Lucy tanto como Happy estaba riéndose de él, cuando se levanta…

-Natsu! Estas desnudo! –grito Happy al verlo como se levantaba como si nada pasara

-déjalo Happy que es un pervertido jaja –reía Lucy por la maldad que había hecho, Natsu solo se sonrojo un poco y la miro

-que pasa Natsu? –dijo Lucy con las mejillas rojas un poco nerviosa y con su sonrisa de siempre

-nada… mi ropa? –pregunto Natsu mientras que se rascaba la cabeza

-donde la dejaste anoche… jajaja, ya vístete! Natsu –dijo Lucy tratando de aguantar la risa

Cuando Natsu se dirigió al baño noto que en el espejo había algo escrito con una pinta labios rojos

"lo de anoche no fue un sueño, verdad?" –Claro que no, Lucy… no fue un sueño, fue real –dijo Natsu como respuesta

Al terminar de vestirse fue afuera y Lucy le recibió con un paño para limpiar su cara que aún no se daba cuenta de que la tenía rayada con garabatos, Natsu solo se rio y miro a Lucy con una sonrisa

-Lucy –dijo Natsu llamando la atención de la rubia –ni las palabras ni las acciones fueron un sueño –dijo Natsu haciendo sonrojar a Lucy –Happy, anoche me hice novio de Lucy, después de conversar un rato

-aye! En serio… aahhh! –dijo sorprendido Happy

-claro… jaja –decía mientras que reía –será mejor que vayamos al gremio

-aye! Ahí contarlo a todo el mundo! Natsu ya no estará solo cuando yo este con Char… vamos! –dijo Happy nervioso

-jajaja al gremio, pero será mejor que no digas que Lucy en mi novia… tenemos que preocuparnos por alguien más… podemos dejar las buenas noticias para el final –dijo Natsu mientras se ponía serio

-cierto –dijo Lucy uniéndose al grupo

Mientras se dirigía al gremio, Juvia despertaba en su habitación… estaba deprimida al ver a Gray en su cama salto de emoción y cuando el despertó y se miraron tan cerca, Juvia se desmayó con los ojos formando unos corazones

-Juvia, que es lo que te pasa? –dijo Gray asustado

-Gray-sama está en la cama de Juvia –decía Juvia mientras que se recuperaba

-no me asustes de esa manera! –gritaba Gray aunque por una parte estaba alegre por ver a la Juvia de siempre

-Gray-sama donde quiera que este, no despierte a Juvia de este sueño perfecto –decia Juvia asombrada

-Juvia! –dijo Gray llamando la atención de la Loxar –no es un sueño perfecto, no estas soñando…

-aahhhh, Gray-sama! –dijo Juvia mientras le abrasaba

-das miedo! –decía Gray y como siempre, Juvia le ignoraba mientras seguía abrasándole…

El momento llego todos estaban en el gremio, incluso la primera maestra…

Levy: ya sabemos cómo remediar con el veneno de Sol

Mirajane: me encargare de la chica

Erza: personalmente me encargare del God Slayer del Agua

Gray: déjenme a Bora… tengo asuntos pendientes con el

Natsu: estoy encendido… voy por Carlo

Lucy: Medusa en mía (con un aura maligna que Natsu y Erza le daba miedo)

Erza: Lucy relájate

Lucy: No!

Makarov: Levy, Gajeel, Bisca, Alzack encargeis de la secuestrada…

Juvia: Juvia se ira con Gray-sama

Gray: Juvia es peligroso, Puede manipular tanto como tu cuerpo como el agua

Juvia: no te preocupes de Juvia Gray-sama… Juvia tendrás cuidado, es culpa de Juvia lo que está pasando aquí

Lucy: bien, estudiemos las habilidades de cada uno para saber cómo derrotarlos…

Mavis: os me encargare de la estrategia, pero que harán los demás

Makarov: ayudar… no podemos depender de uno ahí que buscar algún segundo plan…

Laxus: yo iré por Daiya…

Keith: te guiare con Lila, sabemos cómo penetrar su hogar sin ser detectados… hay que tener cuidado el usa magia prohibida de zeref… lo estuve investigando

FIN DEL CAPITULO 10


	11. Es Nuestro Turno

11.- Es nuestro turno

Fairy Tail ha comenzado a moverse, Levy y Gajeel fueron primeros acompañados de Bisca y Alzack para rescatar a la madre de Juvia que estaba en alguna parte del pueblo, mientras tanto primera aconsejaba a todos los que se iban a enfrentar dando posibilidades de fracasar tanto como vencer... Lila y Keitth antes de dirigirse contra Laxus, van hacia Lucy dándole una especie de palo explicándoles que era un arco celestial y que solo ella podía usarlo

Natsu: que es lo que te han pasado Lucy?

Lucy: Keith dijo que es una especie de arco celestial, que me servirá más adelante

Natsu: ya veo…

Erza: démonos prisa, los que se nos han adelantado pueden ser descubiertos si nosotros no llegamos a la hora acordada

Gray: por ningún motivo dejen que ese tal Bora se acerque a Juvia, yo me encargare de él… apropiadamente

Lucy: solo preocúpate de Bora, yo me encargare de Medusa, eso sí… Juvia se acercara a ti si te ve lastimado, herido…

Gray: ya lo se

Erza: has mejorado tus habilidades? Junto a Gajeel, Lucy?

Lucy: creí que era un secreto… Erza (con una gotita en su cabeza estilo anime)

Erza: dejo de ser un secreto cuando junto a Wendy ayudaste a que todos se recuperaran del veneno

Se formaron grupos en el cual estaban conformados por Erza, Happy, Natsu, Lucy y Gray… Wendy estaba con Charle, Lily, Porlyusica y Romeo… Laxus estaría con su equipo junto a Lila y Keith, Juvia estaría junto a Mirajane, Elfman y Lisanna… (Los demás que no fueron nombrados estaban en una misión) mientras que Makarov había salido a una parte sin decir nada dejando el gremio a cargo de Macao

Printemps Pluvieux

Han llegado los chicos y se han dividido para encontrar a los magos responsables, Mavis estaba con ellos y según sus instrucciones Juvia Loxar debe llamar la atención para ser encontrada, los hermanos Strauss se encargarían de Sol la Maga de agua y veneno… mientras que los vs eran… Lucy vs Medusa, Bora vs Gray, Natsu vs Carlo, Erza vs Ladimir, Strauss vs Sol… fue así como paso

Batalla Lucy vs Medusa

Lucy: te estaba esperando Medusa

Medusa: supongo que esta vez ya nadie nos podrá interrumpir, verdad rubiecita

Lucy: eso parece… (Las llaves de Lucy comenzaron a brillar)

Medusa: que es ese resplandor?

Lucy: no te preocupes mis amigos y yo estamos listos para luchar

Medusa: me alegro, esto será entretenido

Medusa formo 5 muñecas iguales a ella, estaban hechas de agua, sacando su látigo atacando a la maga celestial, Lucy esquivaba fácilmente los ataques de Medusa incluso a sus muñecas, esto era debido a que Lucy estaba usando el poder de acuarios que era controlar el agua, ya sea arrastraba a las muñecas para que se rompieran pero las muñecas volvían a formarse nuevamente, Lucy usaba su látigo para sujetar a Medusa y pelear cuerpo a cuerpo

En la batalla de Bora junto a Gray

Bora estaba llegando junto al punto donde se encontraba Juvia pero una pared de hielo le interrumpió a lo lejos Juvia había notado junto a los Strauss que ya estaba habiendo un campo de batalla. Bora estaba sorprendido por el hielo y al fijarse quien era solo rio

Bora: apareces para proteger a alguien que morirá de todas formas

Gray: te vez diferente, pero te reconocí fácilmente, Bora

Bora: no me dejaras pasar

Gray: sobre mi cadáver… le tocaras un pelo a Juvia

Bora: se ve que la quieres…

Gray: es parte de mi familia, del gremio y no permitiré que la hagas llorar ni tu ni nadie

Bora comienza con el ataque manipulando el agua que estaba cerca de ellos, Gray fácilmente esquiva sus ataques muy lentos que eran, se dio cuenta que lo que tocaba el agua manipulado por Bora se congelaba, recordando que Mavis le había advertido que mientras que hubiera agua a su alrededor él podía manipular sus estados y que su magia no sería gran cosa para este

Comenzaron a ver destrozos en la ciudad, pero lo que hacia parecer extraño es que no había nadie en el pequeño pueblo, Bora explica que todos estaban hacia el sur ya que hoy iba ser el sacrificio de Harume, y que luego vendría para rematar a Juvia Loxar

Gray: Harume? Es acaso la madre de Juvia?

Bora: cierto, le hicimos creer que su madre estaba muerta, pero necesitaba algo con que mantenerse así que tuve que hacerme pasar por un novio… pero me aburrió (Gray le pega sin que este se diera cuenta y lo arrastra, el mago estaba muy molesto)

Gray: quieres decir que jugaste con sus sentimientos… que te obligaron a estar con ella

Bora: si… no tenía ningún problema hasta que descubrí que ella causaba la maldita lluvia por lo cual no podía hacer nada… era aburrido (Mientras que se levantaba)

Gray: no es razón suficiente para culparla

Bora: una vez que descubrieron que ella era una maga mucho mas poderosa que su madre la querían de vuelta pero cuando supimos que estaba en el gremio Phantom Lord decidimos ir en su busca, pero ese gremio de disolvió por Fairy Tail, no imagine que estaba ahí…

Gray: no te la entregaremos… no te la entregare fácilmente!

Ese grito llamo la atención de Juvia que todavía se encontraba cerca de ese lugar

En la batalla de Natsu y Carlo

Carlo estaba cerca de Lucy y Medusa decidiendo interponerse para acabar con la maga de Fairy Tail, pero Natsu se interpuso

Natsu: tú pelearas conmigo! (Grito Natsu mientras que trataba de pegarle un fuerte golpe con la mano a Carlo poniéndose en su camino)

Carlo: oh, quieres una paliza… bueno aún hay tiempo

Carlo hace ilusiones para atacar a Natsu pero este los esquiva dándole un golpe al verdadero, Carlo se pregunta cómo era posible que un mago pudiese adivinar cuál de todas las ilusiones era el verdadero, con la simple respuesta de que él era un Dragón Slayer de Fuego

Carlo: así que también eres un dragón Slayer…

Natsu: también? Significa que tú… (No pudo terminar la frase, pues Carlo se lo había confirmado atacando con un rugido de dragón de agua)

Natsu no se quedó quieto y también usa el rugido de dragón para contratacar a Carlo… los destrozos que estaban formando llamo la atención de Lucy que estaba esquivando ataques de Medusa

Medusa: preocúpate por esta batalla, ese chico morirá, no podrá con Carlos

Lucy: no importa con quien este luchando, Natsu siempre saldrá vencedor! (Lucy va tras Medusa y usa a Virgo para acabar con las muñecas formadas por Medusa)

Lucy le da un golpe suficiente fuerte a Medusa cosa que hace que ella quede en el suelo a unos cuentos metros de ella. Mientras Natsu estaba entre la neblina de Carlo que había hecho para confundirlo junto a los olores, en esa neblina recibió bastantes golpes tanto en la cara como en el estómago y espalda cada vez que se desequilibraba

Entre la batalla de Erza y Ladimir…

Ladimir salta entre las azoteas para dirigirse a su objetivo lo más rápido posible, hasta que una mujer de cabello escarlata ataca sin piedad gritando su nombre, Ladimir retrocede para atacarla con su espada de agua. Erza detiene el ataque usando una de sus armaduras para evitar que los ataques fueran más fuertes y destructivos

Ladimir: crees que me podrás vencer con esa fuerza, eres patética

Erza: usare esta fuerza para cuidar a mi gremio… Ladimir! (su grito hizo que retrocediera un momento, la había hecho recordar algo pero que era… Ladimir se enojo mas aún y trato de atacarla pero Erza las esquivo rápidamente) –_puedo ver sus ataques, pero hasta donde podremos aguantas? _–pensó Erza

Ladimir: para que proteges a personas que ni siquiera saben que existes!

Con grito de furia Ladimir ataca a Erza, varias veces es golpeada por Erza y viceversa, ambas estaban molestas, una por atacar a su gremio y otra por su propia existencia, la fuerza de magia que poseían ambas se podía sentir en la ciudad, mientras los pueblerinos estaban en la fiesta no escuchaban nada de lo que estaba pasando…

Juvia estaba con Mirajane esperando que llegara Sol quien se supone que debe enfrentarse con Juvia por ser la única que no le afectaría el veneno, pero algo sucedió llegaron dos mujeres a su lado

Juvia: Juvia conoce a Sol, pero quien es la otra chica

Mirajane: debéis tener cuidado, ambas son fuertes

Sol: Lita encárgate de Juvia, yo me encargare de los albinitos

Lita: Lita se encargara de Juvia

Lita se acerca a Juvia quedando en frente de ella, ambas eran parecidas, pero sus ojos, cabello eran distintas, mientras que la vestimenta era casi iguales, Sol manipulo un poco de agua formando una barrera y la enveneno insinuando que quiera ayudar a Juvia debía pasar por ese veneno

Sol: si valoráis sus vidas, aléjense del murito de veneno… bien, quien será el primero en morir por la maga de agua asesina

Elfman: no tenemos alternativa, hay que pelear como hombre

Lisanna: aunque seamos mujeres

Los Strauss comensaron a pelear, Mirajane sin que Sol lo notara se colocó en su espalda para atacarla, Sol noto que alguien con una magia terrorífica estaba detrás de ella pero no pudo hacer nada, Mirajane fue muy rápida, mientras Juvia estaba callada y preocupada por los Strauss

Lita: que sucede? No quieres pelear

Juvia: Juvia se siente culpable, por ella todos están peleando… Juvia debe esforzarse y detener esto lo antes posible

Juvia ataca a Lita usando sus ataques más comunes que tenía, incluso forma una burbuja a su alrededor para intentar ahogarla con el agua, pero Lita al parecer no tenía miedo, congelo su burbuja hecha de agua…

Lita: Lita es la mujer de cristal… mujer lluvia… Lita todo lo que toca se convierte en cristal

Juvia: cristal? Juvia no entiende… pero Juvia debe pelear y vencerte pronto

Lita: Lita cree que debe perder… si pierdes dejaremos a tus amigos en paz

Juvia: no… Juvia cree que es mentira!

Juvia se molesta haciendo que el agua hirviera de furia, Lita no podía convertir en cristal el agua que usaba Juvia así que tenía que esquivarlas, Juvia no le daba respiro alguno logrando darle algunos golpes en el estómago, Loxar usa el agua de forma delgada para sujetar uno de los pies de Lita como estaba caliente, Lita se queja por ello mientras que es lanzada y golpeada por las paredes de las casas, Juvia no estaba teniendo compasión con Lita

Por otro lado fuera de Printemps Pluvieux Makarov estaba con la primera cerca de Tenrou

Mavis: debajo esta la lacrima del mar, con ello eliminaremos todo el rastro de la rosa de agua

Makarov: solo espero llegar a tiempo y evitar una muerte desafortunada

Mavis: llegaras a tiempo… espero que los chicos estén bien

Makarov: estarán bien mis niños… sé que son fuertes

Cerca de la mansión donde vivía Daiya había un lugar vigilado por guardias armados que rondaban constantemente, Bisca y Alzack que están en un lugar alto y lejano comenzaron a disparar neutralizando a todos los que estaban cerca dejando libre el paso para que Gajeel y Levy entraron sin ningún problema

Levy: gracias a Keith sabemos dónde está esa mujer… pero no será fácil llegar a su celda…

Gajeel: te has dado cuenta que esa mujer no es la única

Levy: es cierto… que tal si lo liberamos?

Gajeel: me parece buena idea… crees que se podrán levantar

Levy: puede que si… deberíamos encargarnos de los guardias que van a pareciendo para que no los pillen nuevamente

Gajeel: jiji, me parece bien… abre las jaula enana! Yo me encardo de los que se acercan

Levy: a no…! Yo puedo encargarme de los guardias, tú solo comete las cerraduras…

Dicho eso Levy ataca a los guardias muy molesta por lo que había dicho Gajeel… una vez que fueron soltando a los demás que estaban encarcelados fueron al fondo, encontrándose con la celda dicha por Keith. Una mujer bella estaba tirada y amarrada con hielo que no podría manipular, junto con una lacrima que estaba absorbiendo su magia por completo

Levy: hay que destrozar esa lacrima o puede morir!

Gajeel: yo me encargo de eso enana (dicho eso, Gajeel destroza la lacrima junto con el hielo que la rodeaba)

Levy: despierte, por favor, despierte!

Harume: que sucede…? Dónde estoy? Quienes sois!? (Dijo alarmada)

Levy: no se preocupe, venimos a sacarla de este lugar, por favor venga con nosotros

Harume: ustedes no me conocéis…

Gajeel: usted no nos conoce… pero a usted la conocemos, usted es la madre de Juvia

Harume: Ju… Juvi… Juvia! Donde está!? (Alarmada intenta levantarse pero el agotamiento hacia que se callera)

Levy: no se preocupe, todo estará bien Juvia está con sus amigos, ahora debemos sacarla dde aquí y atender esas heridas que tiene

Harume: las heridas que tengo no son nada… pero temo por Daiya que vaya a lastimar a Juvia

Gajeel: no se preocupe alguien ya se va a encargar de él… jeje

Mientras tanto todos los soldados estaban ya en el suelo, mientras que con paso firme alguien se acercaba a una puerta muy grande… al abrirla Daiya estaba arreglándose para la gran ceremonia de la rosa de agua

Laxus: tenemos que hablar de unos destrosos… señor (dijo con un tono amenazante)

FIN DEL CAPITULO 11


	12. Los que existimos

12.- Los que existimos

Laxus estaba frente a Daiya mientras Keith se mantenía en silencio junto Lila, fuera de la puerta llegaron de lanada soldados para proteger a su "rey" por el ataque que estaban recibiendo, mientras tanto Levy y Gajeel estaban siendo rodeados por más soldados para evitar que escapasen, eran demasiado para Bisca y Alzack que estaban en un punto ciego

Levy: ahora que hacemos, Gajeel… (Preocupada)

Harume: me encargare de ellos

El poder de Harume podía controlar todo lo que fuera liquida, arrastro a todos los guardias contra la pared dejándolos inmóviles

Levy: cómo has hecho eso

Harume: mi magia de agua, es controlar todo lo que sea líquido, y la sangre es líquida no?

Gajeel: vaya ventaja… apurémonos tenemos que juntarnos con el grupo de Wendy

Levy: a mí no me engañas, quieres ir a pelear

Gajeel: sí que me conoces enana

Corrieron rápidamente, Gajeel se llevaba a Harume en su espalda para darse más prisa y evitar que los demás guardias los alcanzara, al llegar donde estaban los demás Wendy comenzó con las curaciones al igual que Porlyusica

En la batalla de Lucy contra Medusa

Había destrozos incontrolables, Loke estaba junto a Lucy protegiendo su espalda, estaban rodeados de muñecas de agua que no paraban de atacar a ambos, de vez en cuando se topaban con Natsu y Carlo que estaban peleando cerca de ellas

Loke: estas agotada Lucy? Puedo encargarme de estas muñecas

Lucy: estoy bien… será mejor que acabemos esto de inmediato, no podemos hacer esperar a todos

Medusa: acabar… crees que puedes con esto… aunque me hayas dado unos pocos rasguños no es nada

Lucy: eso está por verse… pongamos a prueba nuestro entrenamiento Loke… venga a mi lado elementos del fuego, Aries, Leo, Sagitario (las llaves de aquellos nombrados comenzaron a brillar, Loke había desaparecido) como su maestra os ruego prestar su poder, que la luz de mi magia cambie su atributo a fuego in-consumible

Aparecieron unas llamas de color amarillo en el cuerpo de Lucy en las muñecas como en cerca de los tobillos, Medusa dio unos pasos hacia atrás sentía una gran magia saliendo de ella, Natsu y Carlo también lo sintieron, Lucy corrió hacia Medusa para darle un golpe con la mano derecha de Lucy salía un resplandor amarillo que segaba a Medusa, al darle ese golpe a Medusa la arrastro pero no fue todo lo que le hiso la tierra se destrozó el cuerpo de Medusa todavía arrastrada por la intensidad de fuerza que Lucy la había golpeado paso frente a Carlo y Natsu… como si fuera un juguete que acaban de tirar, Natsu queda un poco asombrado con la boca afuera al darse cuenta que su Lucy había hecho eso con Medusa, y Carlo sorprendido enfureció en respuesta intento golpear a Natsu pero este las esquivo rápidamente… uno pasos a lo lejos se sintieron unos pasos, era Lucy

Lucy: mi venganza está completa! Bien… uno menos!

Natsu: _eto… no me lo esperaba_

Carlo: Medusa… pagaras por eso… (Carlo lanzo un contrataque para Lucy, nuestra maga esquiva el ataque pero Carlo había lanzado un arma que tenia, pero esa arma quedo atrapada en un circulo de agua que rodeaba el cuerpo de Lucy, esa arma llegaba justo a la garganta, por poco Lucy muere)

Natsu: pagaras por eso! (Natsu se le acerca atacándolo con su magia, dándole con todo lo que tenia logrando que diera pasos atrás)

Lucy: _uso su contrataque para ocultar su lanzamiento con su arma blanca, suerte que no me ha herido, estuvo a punto de matarme lo peor es que ha hecho enojar a Natsu, aun así solo ha logrado darle unos pasos atrás, es fuerte… debería ayudarle?_ Natsu!

Natsu: me encargare de él

Lucy: esta bien…

Natsu usando su magia de fuego junto con el trueno le ataco con un rugido de dragón de fuego y trueno, Carlo no pudo hacer nada, la magia de Natsu se estaba elevada, uso su técnica mas poderosa pero en segundos el agua desapareció evaporada, Carlo recibió su ataque y antes de caer al suelo detrás de Natsu observo a un Dragon Rojo (Igneel) como un padre que cuida de su hijo. Carlo ya estaba en el suelo herido con la mayoría de su ropa rota, mantenía los ojos abiertos mientras escuchaba los pasos de un victorioso mago

Carlo: has ganado… vaya que te gusta esa chica para enojarte por una supuesta muerte

Natsu: has intentado matar a una persona muy importante para mi, sin ningún motivo, solo por furia… delante de mis ojos

Carlo: aunque nos ganen… no podréis hacer nada… Juvia Loxar, morirá aquí! Os lo aseguro

Lucy: ha llorado bastante, no dejaremos que sea un sacrificio

Carlo: sacrificio?... no me hagan reir, Lita se encargara de absorber su magia con su cristal…

Lucy: un momento… Medusa, él, Sol, Ladimir, Bora… 5, había un miembro mas… Lita… hay que buscar inmediatamente a Juvia

Natsu: si

Cuando comenzaron a irse los cuerpos de ambos, comenzaron a evaporarse

Medusa: sigues ahí?

Carlo: sigo vivo hermana mia

Medusa: que pasara con nosotros ahora

Carlo: nada… dormiremos de nuevo y jugaremos mucho, dame la mano (Medusa le da la mano y sus cuerpos comenzaron a desaparecer dejando unos huesos y unas piedras)

En la batalla de Bora vs Gray

Gray estaba en apuros, sin polera solo con sus pantalones negros que usaba siempre en la mayoría de sus batallas, Bora por su parte atacaba una y otra vez a Gray sin mostrar algún cansancio por agotamiento de magia, todo lo que les rodeaba era hielo y agua

Gray: es que no tiene algún límite por gastar tanta magia

Bora: eso es por porque he bebido de la rosa de agua

Gray: esa rosa de agua…?

Bora: veras, aquellos que beben de la rosa de agua obtienen una magia ilimitada, con un don único, por decirlo así, Lita es una maga de cristal pero ella es una maga de nacimiento al igual que Juvia, Ladimir bebió de esa agua y se convirtió en una God Slayer porque era así su deseo, Sol por su personalidad obtuvo una magia que permitía envenenar el agua o todo lo que tocaba y que fuera líquido, los únicos que aún no han bebido de esa agua maravillosa han sido Medusa y Carlo, debido a que no eran vi…

Gray: ya veo… ya se me hacía raro

Bora: da igual, lo que les pase solo son perritos

Gray: vaya manera de tratar a tus compañeros

Bora: no me interesa eso, solo quiero que Juvia muera por el cristal de Lita

Gray: nani!?

Bora: es cierto el cristal de Lita es como una lacrima que absorbe la magia dejando un cuerpo muerto y frio

Gray: maldito, Ace Make…

En la batalla entre los Strauss y Sol

Elfman que había recibido un ataque por parte de Sol, Mirajane va en su auxilio pero Sol evita eso dándole una patada a Mirajane en su espalda dejándola contra el suelo, Lisanna estaba en una forma animal (gato) tratando de atacar a Sol pero sus intentos eran en vanos Sol se le acerco rápidamente a Lisanna agarrando su cuello

Mirajane: Li… Lisanna! Hermanita… (Tratándose de levantar del suelo) _sus golpes son bastantes fuerte, debo hacer algo _(Sol estaba ahorcando a Lisanna)

Dejando inconciente a la chica la bota al suelo como si fuera un cuerpo sin vida, Elfman se transformó en "alma de bestia" pero no logro mucho, Sol quiso terminar con lo suyo manipulando el agua para envenenarla

Sol: lo que ahora hare será dejarte inconscientemente, quiero pelear con la demonio… Mirajane Strauss (basto que el agua quedara en la ropa para dejar inmóvil a Elfman) depende de ti, quieres salvar a tus hermanos? Pelea mi querida Mirajane

Mirajane: porque lo haces? No me parece correcto lo que estás haciendo

Sol: esta es la única manera de pagar por los pecados de mis padres

Mirajane: pecado…?

Sol: el pecado de desterrar a quienes nos salvaron

Mirajane: _desterrar a quienes nos salvaron? _(pensaba mientras se levantaba la albina) a quienes desterraron

Mirajane utilizo magia oscura (satan soul) para pelear, mientras que Sol envenenaba su propia sangre para lastimar a Mirajane

Mirajane: _envenena su sangre para lastimarme esto me preocupa… _quieres morir? (Dijo cuándo detuvo uno de sus golpes de cuerpo a cuerpo)

Sol: yo ya estoy muerta por dentro, solo lo que queda vivo es mi mente, vivir no es una elección que quiera escoger

Mirajane: no me parece correcto eso, mírate con un futuro adelante, que solo digas que ya estas muerta por dentro, no deberías herirte a ti misma

Sol: futuro por delante… Mirajane… es que no sabéis? Ya estamos muertos

Sol manipulo su propia sangre y ataco con ello a Mirajane, pero la albina era más rápida de lo que era antes, gracias a eso lograba golpear rápidamente a Sol varias veces en su espalda dejándola contra el suelo varias veces, cada vez que se levantaba, Sol estaba agotada había desperdiciado bastante sangre de su cuerpo y su magia se desvanecía no quería escuchar a Mirajane que le hablaba de la protección, que uno debía seguir viviendo no importara el que…

Mirajane: estar vivo es un milagro, vivir para pagar los pecados de los demás es incorrecto… tú no eres culpable de nada

Sol: porque me lo dices…? Ni si quiera me conoces, albina

Mirajane: muchas veces suelo culparme por las acciones de los demás creyendo que debí hacer algo para evitar lo malo… sin embargo sigo creyendo en el perdón, existen muchas personas queridas que siempre tratan de animarme, nadie en mi gremio es capaz de…

Sol: vale (cayendo de rodillas) eres capaz de perdonar al pueblo que te hecho a ti y a tus hermanos de la villa… eres capaz de perdonar a los aldeanos que solo te dijeron demonio cuando eras pequeña

Mirajane: tú… (Sorprendida de haber recordado ese día) los perdono (Sonríe cerrando los ojos)

Sol: pero…

Mirajane: todos merecemos ser perdonados

Sol alzo su mano haciendo unos pequeños movimientos, el veneno que paralizaba a Elfman salió de sus ropas y cuerpo dejándolo agotado pero sano y vivo

Sol: mi orden al llegar a tu gremio era matarlos a todos, pero cuando me di cuenta que estaban ustedes ahí me arrepentí pero gracias al cielo se salvaron (comenzó a evaporarse)

Mirajane: que te sucede?

Sol: yo cuando desperté todos estaban muertos… un demonios los mato… y desee con toda mi fuerza buscar a ese demonio… si nunca los hubieran desterrado en su hogar estarían vivos

Mirajane: descansa…

Sol: si… pero antes que nada… han envenenado las aguas, hacia el norte donde están los aldeanos… aquí los que mueren reviven con sentimientos, pero ya no crecen, nadie jugara solo habrá batallas (Sol se evapora al instante) _y pensar que los Strauss fueron recibidos en ese gremio, después de todo al menos ellos son felices, pero mi familia sigue pagando junto a los demás del pueblo el haber tenido un comportamiento horrible frente a unos chicos que simplemente nos salvaron… pago con la culpa, Mirajane, al menos encontraron una felicidad_

Mirajane corrió hacia Elfman para advertirle, tomaron a Lisanna que solo estaba inconsciente y se dirigieron hacia el norte donde la gente se encontraba para advertir respecto al agua

En la batalla de Erza y la God Slayer Ladimir

Erza usaba la armadura de la emperatriz del agua para combatir contra Ladimir, era una fuerte batalla que ya había un jaleo de agotamiento por parte de ambas, ambas usando sus espadas para tratar de lastimar a la otra retrocediendo y atacando lo más rápido que podían

Ladimir: _vaya fuerza que tiene esta mujer… digna de ser llamada maga clase-s_ (pensaba con una sonrisa dibujada en la cara)

Erza: de que se trata tu risa…?

Ladimir: siempre he querido pelear en serio

Erza: no me digas? Pagaras por lo que le han hecho a mis amigos… Ladimir!

Erza da su grito de furia re-equipando con ropa simple, atacando con sus dos katanas logrando romper la espada que usaba Ladimir, la God Slayer estaba sorprendida, Erza no le da tiempo ni para voltear arrojándola lejos y dejándola contra unas paredes de cemento dejando inconsciente, cuando Erza se le acerca nota que Ladimir comienza a evaporarse

Erza: que es lo que te sucede!? (Dijo Erza sorprendida)

Ladimir: no te has fijado, me has derrotado, y por lo tanto me evaporo

Erza: porque?

Ladimir: porque soy un cadáver, en mas todos los del pueblo son cadáveres… menos, Lita y Bora

Erza: cadáveres

Ladimir: usaron huesos para formar nuestro cuerpo y usaron agua para dar solides una vez derrotados nos evaporamos… no somos nada

Erza: nada y esos sentimientos?

Ladimir: somos como un zombi solo que razonamos, cuando despertamos, dijeron que todo volvería hacer como antes, viviríamos, comeríamos, bailaríamos, cuando morimos, éramos unos niños y cuando despertamos teníamos estos cuerpos raros…

Erza: mal nacidos!

Ladimir: se siente raro… pero hazme un favor… destruye la rosa del agua, si sigue así lo más seguro es que volvamos a revivir… y estaremos obligados a matar, siempre he pensado en mí misma, desde que desperté de nuevo, pero… la verdad me aburre solo matar, me aburre solo luchar… mi verdadera edad al morir eran 6 años, soñaba con las hadas… solo quería jugar…

Erza: cómo es que muestras este sentimiento… cuando peleabas… eras diferente

Ladimir: cuando me revivieron mi memoria se había perdido creí que solo me había quedado dormida, me dijeron que era un soldado asesino, y que debía batallar para la libertad… muchas cosas dijeron pero mi personalidad era diferente, una vez que nos derrotan recuperamos la memoria… y llegamos a saber quiénes éramos antes… me acabo… de… dar… cuenta (Ladimir se desvanece dejando solo unos huesos una piedra blanca)

Erza: una lacrima y unos huesos… debemos darnos prisa…

En la batalla de Juvia y Lita…

Juvia estaba perdiendo, Lita no dejaba que Juvia se defendiera por nada, tenía resentimientos contra ella, cristalizaba lo que tocaba, cada paso que daba Juvia retrocedía, estaba al límite, estaba preocupada por Gray que estaba luchando contra su exnovio

Lita: déjate de preocupar por una basura como Gray, morirá

Juvia: Juvia confía en que Gray-sama, no perderá contra Bora

Lita: Juvia no sabe que Bora aparte de ser mago de agua, es mago de fuego

Juvia: entiende ahora porque pudo manipular mi cuerpo

Lita: manipular… estará bien si te dejo en una lacrima de cristal

Juvia: lacri…ma (Lita ataca a Juvia por la espalda y hace una esfera de cristal)

Lita: la esfera de Lita, se puede usar como una gran lacrima para absorber tu magia

Juvia: que (Dicho eso, la magia de Juvia comenzó hacer absorbida) nadie te permitirá esto

Lita: en serio?

Lita mira hacia atrás y de repente las paredes de unas casas son destruidas un cuerpo choca contra el suelo cerca de donde estaba Juvia, al despejar la tierra, Juvia no podía creer lo que estaba viendo… era Gray que estaba en el suelo con unas heridas fuertes… Juvia estaba débil y sus ojos le pesaban, aparece Bora limpiándose las manos con una sonrisa

Bora: fácil… mezclar agua, aire y fuego antes de que pudiera usar un contrataque… patético, solo queda Juvia y pronto esta magia sorprendente, quedara en nuestros cuerpos para siempre… luego iré por Natsu…

Lita: Juvia, pronto se desmayara por completo y será más fácil… quitarle su magia… Juvia morirá y Gray lo mataras tú…

Bora: no me gusta la lluvia que se avecina…

Bora se acercó a Gray que estaba tratando de levantarse pero Bora usa uno de sus pies para evitar que se levantara y empieza a golpearlo con patadas, Juvia a pesar de estar débil a punto de desmayarse, podía ver la escena, Gray suelta unas gotas de sangre de la boca mientras Bora le da una patada en la cara… recibiendo una humillación… Juvia estaba enfadándose al ver como lastimaban a Gray frente a ella

Juvia: como te… a…tre…vez… (Juvia intenta levantarse, cuando comienza a llover)

Lita: esta… lluviendo

Bora: esto no es bueno (se crisa la laccrima donde estaba Juvia)

FIN DEL CAPITULO 12


	13. Gota, Gota Goteo

13.- Gota, gota goteo

Laxus con su tono amenazante llega frente a Daiya con las intenciones de cobrar por lo que había hecho a Fairy Tail, los guardias que se le cruzaron fueron electrocutados, sin hacer un movimiento a la espera de un ataque de desesperación de su contrincante para huir, pero no llego nunca esa tal desesperación, Keith vigilaba cada paso que diera Daiya esperando alguna orden, mientras Lila había desaparecido en el instante que había entrado Laxus y Keith

Lila usaba una capucha que la cubría entera de pie a cabeza, con su magia abría las puertas buscando algo importante, algo que pudiera servir, caminaba lentamente con sus ojos cerrados concentrándose en el sonido que le rodeaba

Lila: _no escucho nada… no escucho esas voces que escuche aquella vez… _

Mientras Daiya sorprendido por Laxus que estaba quieto junto a Keith, le aparece una sonrisa de victoria llamando la atención de Laxus

Laxus: que sucede? Porque te ríes en la situación que estas?

Daiya: no he llegado hasta aquí para permitir que unos Dragones Slayers me detengan

Laxus: que harás al respecto… no tienes la fuerza para enfrentarnos

Daiya: no, pero si tengo su debilidad

Keith, Laxus: debilidad? (Ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo)

Un golpe de la nada se escuchó por todo el lugar, en tan solo unos par de segundos Laxus y Keith estaban en el suelo, con unos rostros azules… en que momento ese cuarto se había transformado en un transporte? Laxus y Keith no lo sabían pero solo se a sujetaban al suelo mientras que ese cuarto de movía en dirección hacia el norte

Lila: este es el resultado de dejarlos solos… de que sirven si se marean en un trasporte… vaya debilidad (Decía Lila con rabietas mientras que a su espalda ya hacia un enorme hueco) - ya no estaba la habitación… esa habitación se había convertido en un trasporte que los Dragones Slayers no podían controlar

Natsu y Lucy corrían junto en dirección donde se encontraban Gajeel y Levy hasta que sintieron temblar la tierra

Lucy: un terremoto? Natsu!

Natsu: no creo que sea un terremoto (una sombra los tapo mirando una dirección en particular) que demonios es eso?!

Lucy: sea lo que sea… (Se quedó quieta) eto (Dijo, señalando con el dedo a dos personas en particular) no son Laxus y Keith?

Ambos quedaron en blanco, no podía reírse, tampoco no podían estar sorprendidos, ni preocupados, algo dentro de ellos los hacia quedar inmóvil…

Natsu: si… son ellos… y que están haciendo ahí?

Lucy: no lo se… pero tenemos que ir donde Gajeel y Levy-chan

Natsu: estarán bien? (Dejo de estar en blanco, cuando Lucy se lo confirma le toma la mano y se la lleva)

Por alguna razón Lucy mira hacia donde se encontraba Juvia notando un clima extraño, abriendo los ojos con un rostro de terror

Lucy: Natsu…! Mira! (Natsu observa donde señalaba su compañera)

Natsu: qué demonios es eso?!

Lucy: esta lloviendo? En ese lugar donde se encuentra Juvia! Deberíamos ir averiguar si todo está bien! (Natsu la detiene en ese momento)

Natsu: no, Gray se encuentra en ese lugar también, no te preocupes estarán bien… confía en ellos

Lucy: si (dando la media vuelta para dirigirse al lugar acordado)

En la batalla de Juvia contra Lita y Bora contra Gray…

Donde estaba atrapada Juvia de repente se va rompiendo de a poco, Lita estaba retrocediendo, asustada, sentía una magia poderosa, Bora solo observaba preparándose para pelear, sabía que algo se venía y no era bueno

Lita: _se supone que el cristal de Lita no se podía romper desde adentro, el cristal de Lita debía absorber su magia… al menos que Juvia estuviera expulsando más magia de que estaba usando…_

Bora: no me gusta… Juvia era tan fuerte? Incluso estando adentro pudo provocar la lluvia

Gray: Juvia… (Decía mientras se quejaba del dolor)

Hasta que el cristal se rompe arrojando los cristales por todas partes, Bora y Lita se cubrieron para que los cristales no los lastimara, Juvia se levantó tapando uno de sus ojos, Gray al nota que Juvia estaba enfadada hasta él le daba miedo

Juvia: gota, gota, goteo… Juvia prometió… proteger, cuidar de Gray-sama (Juvia recuerda cuando tuvo que pelear contra Keith quien manipulaba el cadáver del padre de Gray) y no dejare que os lo lastiméis! Por nada del mundo!

Bora: que rayos, las gotas de esta lluvia están calientes… no me digas que…

Lita: el estado de animo de Juvia hace que el agua ya sea las mismas gotas de lluvia se calienten, se enfríen… rayos no podré… (No termino de hablar, Juvia había usado su poder para alejarla, quemándola con el agua que atacaba)

Bora: Lita!

Juvia: gota, gota… goteo (Miro fijamente a Bora, estiro sus manos he hiso una esfera de agua alrededor de Bora, dejándolo inmóvil)

Bora: _demonios no puedo moverme, a este paso podría hasta morir… me estoy quemando_

En efecto, el agua estaba quemando a Bora, Juvia estaba furiosa, mientras tanto Lita no podía levantarse y defenderse, el agua que había usado Juvia la tenía amarrada y acorralada entre ese suelo de cristal y el agua caliente, un movimiento y Lita volvería a quemarse

De repente una mano apareció de la nada y se apoyó en el hombro de Juvia, era Gray que se levantaba

Gray: Juvia ágamos esto juntos... (Juvia no escuchaba a Gray) Juvia! Escúchame, lo mataras así… (Juvia seguía así en ese estado)

Gray cubrió su rostro con su cabello y dejo de presionar el hombro de Juvia dio un paso atrás. La esfera hecha de agua desapareció y Bora cayó recuperando el aliento, la lluvia dejo de estar hirviendo esta vez era lluvia normal más ligera como si la lluvia estuviera desapareciendo, Juvia dejo ver su rostro, asombrada con la boca abierta y sus mejillas un poco coloradas, soltando una lagrima y nombrando a su amado. Gray la estaba abrasando por detrás

Juvia: Gray-sama…

Gray: desde cuando actúas así? Juvia…

Juvia: Juvia no sabe que decir… Juvia está…

Gray: acabemos con esto ambos…

Juvia: si…

El agua rodeo a ambos, Gray uso sus manos para la creación de hielo mientras tenia a Juvia de frente, a pesar de la incomodidad Juvia estiro sus brazos para atacar con el agua… formando un dragón de agua gigantesco a lo lejos se podía notar, incluso Daiya que al ver eso, desapareció dejando a Laxus y Keith a su suerte

Al atacar Bora no pudo esquivar ese poder mágico estaba desconcentrado, quizás celoso por haber visto a ese hombre abrazar a Juvia de esa manera. Lita uso un escudo de cristal pero solo hiso que el ataque se redujera tan solo un poco arrastrándola, pero algo la detuvo y la saco de ese lugar, alguien salvo a Lita

Juvia: se acabó?

Gray: eso espero…

Unos pasos se escucharon a lo lejos, Juvia y Gray se dieron cuenta buscando la dirección donde provenía el sonido de pisadas, los cristales que fueron utilizados para absorber la magia de Juvia comenzaban a elevarse, formando esta vez un frasco pequeño, hasta que apareció de la nada aquel hombre causante de esta guerra

Daiya: comprimir esta magia es fácil para mi

Juvia: eres tú… el que representaba la fiesta…

Gray: Daiya…

Daiya: os presento mejor… mi nombre es Daiya… Loxar

Juvia y Gray: que has dicho!?

Daiya: lo que han escuchado, Daiya Loxar… tú padre Juvia

Juvia: Juvia está segura que el padre de Juvia está muerto

Daiya: pero estoy vivo, al igual que tu patética madre… bien… empecemos

Juvia: empezar que…

Gray: Juvia aléjate!

Daiya atacó a Juvia y a Gray derribándolos fácilmente, dejándolos fuera de combate. Charle que estaba con Wendy ayudando con las heridas de los prisioneros ve una visión

Vio a Juvia en el suelo, lastimada e inconsciente, Gray estaba debajo de unos escombros, y alguien sangrando… una mujer de cabello celeste… muy parecida a Juvia… pero no era Juvia

Charle: que ha sido eso!

Weny: que es lo que sucede Charle?

Charle: no lo sé, será una premonición…

Wendy: que fue lo que viste?

Charle: vi a Juvia junto a Gray, al parecer estaban muy heridos y vi a una mujer de cabello celeste sangrando… no era Juvia

Porlyusica: cuantas mujeres de cabello azul hay…?

Wendy: yo, Juvia…

Porlyusica: Wendy tu cabello es azul no celeste…

En ese momento llego Gajeel junto a Levy, observaron a la mujer que trajeron, Charle se dio cuenta que la mujer que estaba herida sería ella

Wendy: ella es…?

Levy: si… es Harume, la madre de Juvia

Charle se dirige hacia Porlyusica insinuando que la mujer era la que iba a estar herida, pero que no sería aquí sino en otro lugar… Lucy y Natsu también llegaron junto a los demás pero los hermanos Strauss se dirigían hacia donde estaban los demás aldeanos, Erza también iba hacia la dirección de los albinos

Gajeel: estamos casi todos, solo falta Laxus, Keith y Lila (Natsu comenzó a reírse bastante fuerte, llamando la atención de todos los presentes)

Levy: que sucede…

Lucy: eto, como explicarlo… estaban… (Señalando con los dedos) arriba… (Al recordar ese momento en que vio a Laxus y a Keith)

Natsu: de que yo lo explique… jajaja, transporte

Y todos los del gremios repitieron esa última palabra, Lucy señalo donde había un objeto parecido a un cuarto que estaba en movimiento

Gajeel: eso… (Quedo en un minuto de silencio, ya pasado ese minuto se burló junto a Natsu) de lo que me he perdido… jaja

Lucy: no es tiempo para eso…!

Harume escucho todo respecto a la premonición de Charle que había tenido… cuando fue atendida por Wendy se levantó…

Harume: hay una cosa que no saben… (Llamo la atención de los magos) respecto a los planes de Daiya

Lucy: planes?

Harume: la famosa lacrima llamada rosa de agua es un instrumento que tiene la habilidad de dar magia a seres que no la tienen, así como para revivir a los muertos… no necesariamente necesitan de un cuerpo, si no, solo unos par de huesos, la lacrima atrapa el alma de esa persona, para esclavizarlas

Natsu: entonces con los que luchamos

Harume: ustedes lucharon con cadáveres, con personas ya muertas… ese es el resultado de esa lacrima

Lucy: que exactamente quiere Daiya

Harume: ser inmortal

Lucy: inmortalidad… cómo? Es posible!?

Harume: con la lacrima es posible, pero se necesita magia de un mago de agua para eso… necesitaría otra lacrima… Lita es capaz de crear cristales pero también lacrimas

Lucy: es posible…

Harume: cómo es posible que Juvia cambie el tiempo, como Juvia puede estar hecha de agua, Lita es como si fuera hecha de cristal, puede hacer una lacrima vacía… solo necesita de un mago para quitarle su magia… y aunque rompieras esa lacrima, la magia absorbida seguirá dentro de ese cristal

Lucy: Daiya sabiendo eso, Lita atrapara a Juvia absorberá su magia, la dejara dentro de una lacrima vacía, Daiya la obtendrá y se volverá inmortal

Harume: aun así quiere a Juvia muerta

Lucy: porque… porque quiere a Juvia muerta?

Harume: no soporta la idea que ella sea su hija… (Gajeel apoya su mano en el hombro de la mujer)

Gajeel: donde se encuentra ahora?

Levy: Gajeel…

Gajeel: sin Juvia, nunca me hubiera unido a Fairy Tail, es mejor devolverle la mano

Harume: hacia el norte

Gajeel: vamos… (Miro a Levy)

Levy: yo… (Se sonroja levemente, Gajeel se le acerca a Levy, Natsu y Lucy estaban muy atentos a lo que Gajeel iba hacer)

Gajeel: pues claro, es que estas bien pinche enana y luego te pierdes! (Sonrie Gajeel golpeando despacio a Levy con su mano en la cabeza de ella, Lucy y Natsu estaban decepcionados, y Levy se estaba enojando)

Natsu: será mejor que nos apuremos

Wendy: será mejor que vaya con ustedes, pueden que necesiten de mi ayuda

Porlyusica: yo me encargo del resto tú solo ve…

Happy que apareció de la nada junto con Lily, Gajeel en ese momento de dirigió hacia Lucy tomándole ambas manos de Lucy como una declaración, Natsu estaba celoso que solo quería golpearlo

Natsu: que es lo que te sucede… Gajeel (Con tono amenazante)

Gajeel: haras lo que te enseño Lila… respecto a eso (ignorando el comentario de Natsu)

Lucy: supongo… (Cerro los ojos esperando que algo ocurriera)

Gajeel cuando soltó las manos de Lucy, ella se dirigió hacia donde estaba Levy

Lucy: Levy-chan, quiero que hagas lo que te diga, confía en mí, no pasara nada

Levy: Lu-chan…

Lucy: cierra tus ojos e imagina que eres un hada… imagina unas alas de hada

Levy siguió sus instrucciones, mientras que ella seguía con los ojos cerrados Gajeel sonreía muy triunfante, Natsu solo observaba lo que pasaba, una luz amarilla rodeo a ambas chicas, Levy por su parte sintió una calidez en su espalda, una vez que desapareció la luz que estaba iluminando, Natsu y compañía no lo podían creer, a excepción de Gajeel que ya sabía lo que era…

Lucy: bien… abre los ojos… Levy-chan

Levy al abrirlos vio a Lucy con unas alas en su espalda y no era la única ella también tenía alas pero no iguales

Lucy: esas son las alas que imaginaste… puedes usarlas cuando quieras… aparte no solo tienes unas alas hermosas como esas (Levy noto algo más… al verlas se asustó un poco pero se calmó, ya que Lucy también tenía… una cola) hagamos nombre a nuestro gremio… hadas con cola… (Natsu y los demás estaban alegres)

Natsu: genial… Lucy es un hada…

Lucy: vamos chicos no perdamos el tiempo

Natsu: contrataque de las hadas con colita…. Jajaja

FIN CAPITULO 13


	14. Pueblo de los Muertos

14.- El pueblo de los muertos

FLASHBACK

Lila: la habilidad de géminis es imitar la aparecía y la habilidad de este, en resumen, un mago como tú Lucy puede seguir subiendo niveles, ya has visto sus siguientes niveles…?

Lucy: como piscis que puede pasar de pez a unos cuerpos humanos

Lila: veo que ya lo sabes… es mas todos pueden pasar a un nivel diferente, ejemplo lo de Piscis o Sagitario en vez de simples flechas puede lanzar fuego…

Lucy: en serio?

Lila: mientras más poderoso se hace el propietario más poderoso se hacen los espíritus celestiales, no hay límites para ningún mago… tú no tienes limites…

Todos los espíritus celestiales tenían otro nivel que presentar… Aries dejaría de ser tímida, y sería muy buena en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo; Tauro tomaría más armas que su simple hacha y dejaría de ser mujeriego, Géminis no tendría que imitar a una persona junto a su habilidad sino que podría ser un ser imaginario que cree su propietario (hada, dragón, sirenas, etc) y podría trasmitir ese poder a otras personas (caso de Lucy que se ha vuelto Hada, más la magia primera esto era posible para convertir a Levy en hada); Cáncer dejaba de ser un peluquero a ser un espadachín experto en el corte a presión del agua; Loke podía convertirse en un león gigantesco lanza fuego; Virgo no hacía más agujeros, pues podía causar un pequeño terremoto en la zona o portar unos rayos para lanzar; Escorpio ya no hacía más tormentas de arena sino que podía traer el mismo desierto a la zona (llover arena y enterrar a muchos); Sagitario dejaba su vestimenta y se transforma en un experto arquero que puede lanzar flechas doradas que no se rompen con nada junto con poder celestial; Capricornio puede aumentar su fuerza de ataque de su propietaria incluso si este ya no puede pelear puede curarla y por último a Acuarios que dejaría de tener su aleta de pez y vestir una vestimenta de diosa, pudiendo manipular el agua y el aire (en este caso, Lucy puede transformarse en una serena si ella lo desea y respirar bajo el agua, manipular el agua como el aire)

Lucy: ya veo…

Lila: llama a Géminis, imagina que eres un hada, automáticamente pasara al siguiente nivel y te convertirás en hada (Lucy siguió las instrucciones, logrando el objetivo) eto… las hadas tienen cola?

Lucy: imagine ser un hada… con cola… eto… (Se quedó en silencio antes de mandar un grito del susto) nani…!

Lila: vez ahora tienes una cola…

Lucy: no puede ser… (Cerca se podía escuchar como Gajeel y Lily se burlaban de ella)

FLASHBACK FIN

Lucy: bueno fue así… vamos Levy-chan

Levy: si Lu-chan

Harume: no me puedo quedar aquí si nada que hacer… debo ir

Lucy: es peligroso, aun no te recuperas de las heridas

Harume: estas heridas no son nada

Lucy: está bien, pero quédate junto a nosotros y no te separes, no quiero que nadie salga lastimado esta vez

Harume: si (Lucy se le acerco a ella)

Lucy: estas hecha de agua verdad… como Juvia

Harume: si… (Lucy se elevó y usando sus manos elevó el cuerpo de Harume)

Lucy: yo manipulo el agua, así que no me será difícil llevarte

Happy, Lily y Charle se dirigieron donde sus compañeros para llevarlos al lugar indicado, mientras que volaban veían los destrozos que había causado esa cosa en movimientos

En Tenrou Makarov tenía en sus manos una esfera brillante, primera que estaba caminando en el agua estaba sonriendo como siempre

Makarov: esta es la lacrima de mar?

Mavis: si, es la lacrima que puede destruir la otra lacrima, debemos apurarnos

Makarov: bien será mejor ir ya a Printemps Pluvieux, Doranbolt cuanto tardaremos?

Doranbolt: no más de 10 minutos, _espero que Wendy este bien…_

Makarov: en menos de 10 minutos puede cambiar el destino de los niños

Doranbolt: cuando lleguemos necesitaremos apoderarnos de esa lacrima lo más pronto posible, lo más probables que toda la gente que está en ese lugar no sean más que muertos sin descanso

Makarov: muertos sin descanso?

Doranbolt: esa lacrima revive a los muertos, ya que tiene una gota de la magia celestial que retrocede el tiempo de los demás sin importar si ese objeto está vivo o muerto

Makarov: como puede ser posible que una lacrima pueda hacer eso

Doranbolt: la verdad es que no lo puede hacer al menos que tenga una fuente de poder para alimentarse, en pocas palabras un humano, un mago del mismo tributo de esa lacrima, para alcanzar eso al máximo se necesita más que su propia magia

Mavis: la vida de ese mago, la lacrima llamada "rosa del agua" es la lacrima de la lluvia, y de Fairy Tail Juvia es capaz de causar la misma lluvia, la vida de ella está en peligro…

Makarov: significa que la "rosa de agua" es la lacrima de la lluvia…

Doranbolt: como te diste cuenta?

Makarov: el agua no la puedes bebes simplemente, al menos que esté limpia, pero la información que me dieron era que unos magos bebieron de ello, que yo sepa cuando llueve uno puede incluso beber de ella

Doranbolt: cierto… apurémonos

Natsu y los demás se acercaban hacia el norte pero algo los detuvo, viendo a Gray bajo los escombros, Lucy uso a Virgo para sacar a Gray de esa montaña de escombros, estaba muy herido, Wendy se le acercó para ayudarle para recuperar magia, Gray explico que Daiya se había llevado a Juvia junto a Lita y Bora que estaban un poco exhausto por la pelea que habían dado a Juvia

En ese instante se sintió un tembló fuerte, pensando que esa esa cosa que trasportaba a esos pasajeros inútiles según Natsu, pero no era eso… algo salió del rio de agua que había no muy cerca de ello, Natsu y los demás estaban asombrados una montaña de agua se estaba formando y de ello salina cuerpos muy parecidos a humanos, atacando a los magos

A pesar de que todos hayan esquivados los primeros ataques, esos "muñecos" no paraban de atacar

Harume: no podemos perder el tiempo aquí debemos irnos lo más pronto posible (intento correr pero en tan solo unos segundos estaban rodeados)

Lucy: tratemos de escapar volando (Cuando Lucy trato de hacerlo se creó una barrera de agua que impidió que salieran volando) y ahora qué?

Levy: qué tal si nadamos?

Lucy: nadar…? (Levy le señalo que el rio iba en dirección al norte)

Levy: lo más seguro es que no puedan causar mucho daño debajo del agua, ya que solo formaría corrientes… las distraeré ustedes adelántense

Lucy: segura? Aahh?! (Gajeel agarro a Lucy y la arrojo al agua, Natsu se molestó y Harume solo se sumergió agarrando a Natsu de su bufanda)

Gray: supongo que no hay otra opción, Wendy vamos…

Wendy: si, Charle, feliz ... Lily vamos!

Todos se sumergen mientras que Levy escribe viento para que los atacantes "zombie" retrocedieran, sin darse cuenta uno estaba detrás de ella a punto de atacarla pero Gajeel quien se había quedado junto a ella la defiende

Levy: Gajeel, sé aquí?!

Gajeel: y dejarte sola… hehe no es mi estilo dejar que las mujeres se encarguen de esto…

Levy: Gajeel… tú…

Gajeel: hehe, seguro que aprovechar de lo enana que eres para que los enemigos no te…

Levy enfurece, Gajeel por su parte se da cuenta que Levy usa un ataque de viento combinado con agua para hacer un agujero enorme, eliminando a unos cuantos de un solo golpe, Gajeel se había sorprendido

Gajeel: vaya… (Sonríe para mirarla luego, pero al ver el rostro de Levy) que te sucede

Levy: deja de llamarme enana… quieres, solo por ser pequeña no significa que sea una debilucha

Gajeel: yo… lo sien… (Gajeel no pudo terminar la frase, se había lanzado sobre Levy, terminando arriba de ella en una posición muy comprometida) no es momento para esto…

Levy: tienes razón (De donde sea que haya sacado la fuerza Levy, volteo y quedando encima de Gajeel, mientras que ocurría eso había escrito escudo para defenderse de unos ataques del enemigo)

Cuando desapareció el escudo Gajeel tomo a Levy con la mano derecha para levantarse y mientras que la mantenía agarrada uso su rugido de Dragón para eliminar a los más cercanos. Natsu y los demás que estaban en el rio nadando, sacaban la cabeza solo para respirar mientras se alejaban de los enemigos, cuando estuvieron ya lejos salieron del agua y siguieron volando (solo Lucy con su nueva habilidad de tener alas de hada y cola)

Mientras tanto Juvia estaba sujeta a unos cristales que fueron hechas por Lita su media hermana, Bora acompañaba a Daiya que caminaban cerca de los aldeanos como si fuera un rey

Daiya: yo el Rey Loxar he vuelto para celebrar la rosa de agua… donde sacrificaremos a una maga talentosa para devolver la vida de este lugar seco, para devolver su primavera lluviosa…

Bora:_ estará bien lo que estoy haciendo?_

FLASHBACK

Antes de irse junto a Daiya en dirección de los aldeanos, Juvia se le dirige Bora

Juvia: tu no eras así Bora, que fue lo que te sucedió?

Bora: quiero ser fuerte… nada más que eso, Juvia (Bora se devuelve para tocar con su mano izquierda a Juvia en su mejilla, Juvia corre su rostro para que Bora dejara de tocarla, pero no funciono Bora casi le da un beso sino fuera por daiya que le había interrumpido)

Bora: sabes Juvia, me excita tenerte a sujetada en este lugar, eres terriblemente… viola…

Daiya: apúrate, la ceremonia está a punto de comenzar

Bora: si ... Rey Loxar

Daiya: no me digas aun así, seré un rey cuando la lacrima se ajuste en mi… y nadie podrá detenerme, Juvia Loxar estará muerta… y Lita será más fuerte aun con el poder de Juvia una vez que muera (Juvia agacho la cabeza, para no mirar a Daiya)

Juvia: pagaras por lo que habéis hecho… pagareis por lo que le habéis hecho al gremio, a mi familia!

Daiya: cállate… impura… (Alza su mano en dirección a Juvia, como un ataque de agua, provocando que Juvia tuviera unos dolores musculares en el cuerpo, expulsando sangre por la boca) debo tener más cuidado aun necesito que estés viva… vamos Bora

FLASHBACK FIN

Bora: _porque estoy preocupado por Juvia, no siento nada por ella, o sí… pero su hermana Lita es más linda y más joven… pero Juvia pareciera tener aun sus 18 años… rayos!_

Al subir junto a Daiya son observados por el público. Los hermanos Strauss estaban corriendo a toda prisa hacia el norte, hasta que una repentina voz los detiene, mirando a todos lados no podían encontrar esa voz que los llamaban hasta que una sombra les tapo el sol, la mirar hacia arriba de fijaron en varias siluetas que habían en el cielo, era Natsu y compañía, cuando bajaron Lisanna que esta tan alegre de verlos abraso a Natsu y a Happy que estaban junto

Lisanna: me alegro que estén bien! (Natsu se dio cuenta que Lucy los estaba observando con un rostro casi triste, Lucy al darse cuenta de la observación de Natsu oculta su rostro y mira hacia otro lado)

Natsu: si… estamos… bien, pero puedes dejar de abrasarnos?

Lisanna: lo siento (separándose de Natsu y Happy) eto, quien es ella?

Lucy: la madre de Juvia, que estáis haciendo aquí?

Mirajane: las aguas están contaminadas de veneno, debemos salvar a los aldeanos (alguien se le acerco con un paso fuerte, era Erza)

Erza: los aldeanos están muertos

Mirajane: no es posible

Erza: es posible gracias a la rosa del agua… debemos seguir, por el camino os explicare a todos los que no saben

Como ya estaban cerca solo corrieron mientras que Erza explicaba de la situación y Harume corroboraba la información en ese momento se encontraron con ese transporte donde estaba Laxus y Keith

Keith: a…yu…ayu... daaaa! (Keith estaba mareado, mientras que Laxus no gastaba su tiempo en pedirlas)

Lucy: me encargare de esa cosa de inmediato (Pero Natsu la detuvo sujetando su cola, Lucy se pone colorada y da un pequeño gemido, Erza tapa los oídos de Wendy)

Natsu: no me he burlado lo suficiente! (dijo con una sonrisa en la boca)

Erza: eso… fue… un… gemido? (pronunciando nerviosamente)

Lucy: que esperabas que gritara!? Natsu, suéltame… que no hay tiempo… para esto, ya habrá algún momento! (aun con las mejillas coloradas)

Mirajane: tiene razón… (Decía con la boca tapada, Lisanna que observaba la escena tapaba su rostro con su cabello albino, acercándose a Natsu, pero recuerda aquel momento en que Natsu le decía respecto a sus sentimientos deteniéndola en un golpe)

Lucy logra zafarse y le pega con la cola a Natsu mientras que volaba dejando un agujero enorme y a Natsu en el suelo, todos estaban sorprendidos por la fuerza que tenia la cola de Lucy

Erza: de donde saco esa cola Lucy… quisiera una…

Gray: eso debio doler

Lucy vuela hacia donde estaban los chicos usando la magia del atributo fuego de sus espiritus destruye esa cosa, Laxus como Keith estaban en el suelo tratando de levantarse, era claro que como cazadores de dragones habían sido humillados, la batalla se estaba poniendo muy fea

FIN DEL CAPITULO 14


	15. Dragon de la lluvia, Ame

15.- Dragón de la lluvia, Ame

Daiya estaba en el centro de la plaza donde había un lago no muy profundo, dentro de ese lago justo en el centro brillaba una esfera en forma de gota, Daiya se acercó al lago y elevo ese objeto con sus manos al salir del agua el agua de ese lago salía como si tuviera vida propia rodeando esa gota que brillaba haciendo una figura en forma de rosa

Daiya: contemplar la Rosa de Agua, nuestra fuente de vida! (se escuchaba como los aldeanos gritaban felizmente) no más espera!

Un silencio se produjo, un silencio incomprensible para muchos, los aldeanos se estaban evaporando? Que es lo que estaba sucediendo, Bora al mirar vio que los aldeanos dejaban de ser humanos, o era el hecho de que nunca lo fueron

Bora: que es lo que está sucediendo?

Daiya: nada, ya debiste darte cuenta que los aldeanos como toda ser viviente incluyendo las plantas y animales estaban muertos de hace tiempo

Bora: muertos? Creí que la gente…

Daiya: creíste? Que fue lo que creíste?

TESTIMONIO DE DAIYA LOXAR

Hace bastante tiempo este lugar era bello con mucha vida, vegetación y animales, solo era un pueblo pequeño, donde los magos de agua existían para darle a este pueblo lo que le faltaba el agua y que mejor que usar su magia para invocar la lluvia

Pero de a poco los magos se fueron muriendo por falta de magia, ya que no había descanso para ellos, quedaban pocos magos de agua, la vegetación de a poco se fue muriendo y nuestra prioridad fueron los niños sanos y luego los enfermos, hasta que un día encontramos una esfera en forma de gota, brillaba solo en las manos de un mago y consumía su magia, debilitándolos más

Por la curiosidad algunos aldeanos quisieron investigarla descubriendo que contenía magia celestial y magia negra, dando más pasos para descubrir lo que era, se dieron cuenta que las plantas volvían a la vida, tal como los animales, como a los mismos humanos, solo que no recordaban como murieron, era una nueva vida, pero para vivir necesitaban agua… agua que no había

Una joven maga de agua que llego a la aldea para descansar intento eliminar esta lacrima con sus manos, sin lograrlo gano el odio de los demás por cierta parte ella tenía razón, no podíamos jugar con la muerte, la falta de agua hiso que los que ya habían sido revivido se volvieran locos atacando a todos los que aún no habían muertos, la joven maga fue violada al poco tiempo después de la matanza y de ello engendro una hija, ese bebe fue cuidado por ella…

Nunca le di mi apellido a esa niña que engendro esa mujer, pero si mi hermano Marco Loxar, él le dio su apellido, para luego marcharse e investigar esa lacrima tan poderosa, cuando esa niña iba creciendo muchos nos dimos cuenta que ella podía hacer llover, era una buena habilidad la que poseía solo si sus sentimientos eran negativos, la hicimos crecer sin madre ni padre, sé que sufrió pero era lo que necesitamos hasta que un día se marchó… jure en ese momento buscarla y matarla… planeando esto, si de alguna manera le quitáramos esa magia podíamos hacer que el agua fuera infinita, a paso del tiempo se descubrió que no solo revivía, sino que quien bebiera del agua que esta misma lacrima expulsara obtenía magia… era una lacrima que al absorber la magia de otro magos la copiaba para que otro la obtuviera… forme un pequeño grupo de muertos y deje a Lita y Bora en ese pequeño grupo… Lita era especial desde que nació, era capaz de crear un cristal y usarlo como para absorber la magia… la engañamos para que odiara a su propia hermanastra, fue fácil… hijas de diferentes madres, pero del mismo padre… Lita solo quería hacerme sentir orgulloso de ella

FIN DE SU TESTIMONIO

Todos corrían rápidamente hacia una misma dirección ya todos estaban unidos solo faltaba Juvia que estaba encerrada, Gajeel y Levy que tenían una batalla con zombie de agua, Makarov venía en camino, y los que aún estaban vivos eran auxiliados por los demás del gremio. Donde se encontraba Daiya ya no había ser viviente, solo estaba él y Bora…

Daiya: que la serenidad, que la pureza de este lugar… hagan que aparezca frente a mí, al gran Dragón del diluvio, de la inundación…!

La lacrima comenzó a brillar más fuerte que nunca, el agua que se encontraba envenenada rodeo la lacrima purificándose, y una sombra negra cubrió una parte del pueblo, Natsu y los demás lo vieron, quedando asombrados

Natsu: que demonios es eso?

Lucy: sea lo que sea, no me gusta…

Lisanna: una serpiente?

Lucy: podría ser una serpiente, pero es diferente, acaso es un…

Natsu: Dragón (completando la frase de Lucy)

Gray: no solo un simple Dragón, es… de… agua

Lucy: un Dragón de agua… (Algo los detuvo a todos) escuchen…

Se detuvieron todos para escuchar, al parecer eran gritos de sufrimientos. Juvia gritaban con todas sus fuerzas con la esperanza de que alguien la oyera, Lita estaba con ella en el suelo, cansada soportando sus gritos, mientras que el Dragón de agua se formaba, unas nubes de tormenta se avecinaban rápidamente como una anomalía. Mientras Juvia sufría de dolores insoportables se sentía más y más débil hasta un punto en el cual se desmaya, fue en ese entonces que los ojos del dragón de agua brillaron comenzando a moverse

Ame: mi nombre es Ame, el dragón de la lluvia

Daiya: soy el soberano de esta tierra seca y muerta, Daiya Loxar…

Ame: silencio! No eres más que un humano lleno de impureza, has querido sacrificar a una persona de tu misma sangre para llamarme, que es lo que quieres!

Daiya: quiero volver a ser joven! Quiero tener la magia eterna! Una magia sin límites

Ame: necesitaras una gota de sangre de un ángel para la magia sin límites… lo más cercano a un ángel es un mago celestial

Daiya: Bora… ve por la chica…

Bora: Lucy… Heartfilia…

Bora se marcha para buscar a Lucy mientras donde se encontraba lita y Juvia. Ambas chicas se encontraban indefensas, cuando Lita logra levantarse sale de ese lugar encontrándose con Natsu y compañía, Lita no era contrincante para pelear debido a las lesiones que tenía dando unos pasos a un lado para dejarlos pasar

Gray: donde esta Juvia? (pregunta desesperadamente)

Lita: es sorprendente que tu chica siga viva después de toda la magia que acaban de arrebatar

Gray: que le has hecho

Lita: yo nada, pero si Bora y mi padre Daiya (Gray no aguanto más y entro corriendo hacia donde estaba Juvia desmayada)

Lucy: que es ese dragón?

Lita: que dragón?

Lita camino unos pasos y se dio cuenta que había un dragón hecho de agua, asombrándose cayo de espalda y aterrada comenzó a llorar, Lucy se le acerca, pero en ese instante llega Bora, con la advertencia de Natsu todos se ponen en alerta, Bora sin pensarlo dos veces ataco a Lucy, sin conseguir su objetivo y arrebatarle una gota de sangre, lo intenta bastantes veces, esquivando los ataques de todos los que estaban para llegar donde se encontraba Lucy por parte de ella no se preocupaba gracias al agua que se formaba como un escudo para protegerla… Bora decide intentar con otra alternativa

Lucy: que es lo que quieres…?

Bora: sangre del ángel

Lucy: ángel? De que ángel hablas?

Lita se da cuenta de que se trataba, sabía que lo más cercano a un ángel era un mago celestial que poseyera la mayoría de las llaves de oro, como también sabia respecto a lo del dragón de agua… Bora uso una técnica para atrapar a todos y que no se atravesaran, una magia que los dejaba inmóviles

Bora: ahora es una pelea justa… Lucy

Lucy: mmm… (De un momento Lucy se queda quieta y enfurece) ya me acuerdo de ti… tu fingiste ser de Fairy Tail, me engañaste y trataste de venderme... (Natsu al oírlo, se acuerda de ese momento)

Natsu: es cierto…

Bora: es cierto… hasta que ese monstruo tuvo que aparecer y arruinarlo todo… pero en fin… ahora lo que quiero es tú sangre Lucy

Lita: si tienes un poco de conciencia no dejes que te haga daño… usara tu sangre para… (No pudo hablar más, Bora había aparecido en su espalda atacándola y dejándola inconsciente)

Lucy: a tu propia compañera

Bora: es que no sabéis que solo usamos a los demás para nuestro propio beneficio?

Lucy: tu!

Bora se tranquilizó aún más, cuando Lucy intento atacarlo Bora esquivo con facilidad para luego atacarla por la espalda, Lucy usa un contrataque dándole una patada en la cara arrojándolo lejos, Bora se levantó de inmediato antes de que Lucy volviera a atacar, Bora convino su magia de fuego con la magia que había obtenido (magia de agua) para atacarla desprevenidamente, cuando Lucy esquiva, sin darse cuenta es atrapada en una trampa

Lucy: _uso el agua para cambiarlo de estado así para congelar mis pies_, demonios!

Lucy no se podía mover, cuando Bora se le acerca la congelo casi por completo, dejando a la vista solo sus pechos hacia arriba, hombros y su cabeza después de eso la deja inconsciente

Mientras tanto, Gray estaba dentro buscando a Juvia, hasta encontrarla amarrada de pie y desmayada, congelando las cadenas la toma en brazo e intenta despertarla de mil modos sin conseguirlo

Gray: vamos Juvia, debes despertar… Juvia! (La acomoda sentándola en sus pies y sosteniendo su cabeza con su mano derecha) Juvia… vamos, no puedes terminar de esta manera, por lo que has pasado, debes luchar, luchar para que veas a tú madre (Gray abrasa a Juvia acercando labios a los suyos, susurrando) lucha para que podamos volver, la verdad es que me gustaría volver a ver a la Juvia de siempre

Gray sentía fría a Juvia, como si estuviera abandonado la vida, hasta que sintió un cálido beso… un beso de Juvia que le había robado al despertar…

Juvia: Juvia tiene frio… Gray-sama

Gray se alegra al ver despierta a Juvia, cuando ella intenta pararse es detenida por Gray, este le abrasa mientras que ambos estaban casi sentados apoyados solo por sus rodillas, Gray abrasa a Juvia

Gray: no me hagas preocuparme…

Juvia: Juvia se encuentra bien… Juvia se siente cansada (Juvia se marea pero Gray logra atraparla y la acomoda para llevársela en brazo) Gray-sama…

Gray: descuida, te llevare a fuera

Cuando ambos se dirigieron afuera sintieron unos sonidos de batalla, era Bora que tenía a Lucy atrapada entre el hielo, Lucy en ese instante estaba inconsciente, solo fueron segundos cuando Bora lastimo a Lucy con hielo, y la sangre que derramaba Lucy la congelo, Natsu y todos los que rodeaban enfurecieron… Harume había conseguido liberarse, Gray por su parte uso su magia para apartar a Bora del lado de Lucy, cuando Harume rompe la trampa que tenía Bora y logra que todos los demás se liberaran de ataque de Bora para mantenerlos al margen, Bora ataca a Gray después de que este haya lanzado su ataque, Bora no tenia en los planes atacar a Gray sino a Juvia, como Gray se había alejado de ella no podía defender a Juvia, en unos momentos el ataque le llego a Harume que se había cruzado en su camino…

Juvia estaba consiente recibiendo en sus brazos a una mujer de cabello celeste al borde de la muerte… mientras tanto un enfurecido Natsu ataca con toda su fuerza a Bora arrojándolo lejos, Bora aprovecha eso para fugarse y alejarse de los demás

Wendy se acerca a Harume para ver su estado, verificando que la herida era grave, Natsu trataba de despertar a Lucy que seguía inconsciente, Lita se levanta apenas y fijándose de lo sucedido

Lita: deben irse ya, mi padre quiere conseguir la magia ilimitada y la juventud eterna

Mirajane: la magia ilimitada?

Lisanna: juventud?

Lita: ese dragón… es el Dragón de la lluvia, con su agua puede rejuvenecer a las personas y con la sangre de la chica la utilizara para la magia ilimitada… es un Dragón que posee magia oscura y magia celestial… si logra su cometido hará que los muertos de esta aldea vuelvan a despertar y no tendrán descanso

Erza: si sabias de eso… porque lo ayudaste

Lita: me engaño, dijo que destruiría la lacrima si hacia lo que me pedía… pero si, Bora ha venido por la sangre del ángel significa que es para eso… no tengo otra explicación

Erza: sangre del ángel?

Lita: la sangre del ángel… viene de una persona que tenga magia infinita, que por alguna razón saca magia de la que no hay, además lo más cercano a un ángel es un mago celestial… un mago que tenga un corazón, un alma noble y pura que no le importara sacrificar su vida para salvar alguien…

Mientras que Juvia sostenía a Harume, Lucy despertaba. Natsu al darse cuenta que su chica estaba despertando uso su magia de fuego para descongelar el hielo rápidamente, cuando Lucy logro salir del hielo se acercó junto a los demás

Juvia: Juvia no… (Harume la calla con sus manos)

Harume: preocúpate de evitar que Daiya consiga lo que quiere… estaré bien…Juvia

Harume se desmaya. La primera lágrima de Juvia que broto de su mejilla inicio una lluvia fría, su grito se escuchó doloroso, solo fue instinto la que le indico a Juvia que la mujer que estaba en sus brazos era su madre que había estado encerrada

Lucy: _lloverá pronto y la causante será unas lágrimas de dolor… Juvia está llorando con su ropa destrozada, gritando, sus lágrimas hacen aparecer una lluvia en el cielo… como en el sueño que tuve… _

Lucy se daba cuenta que ese sueño que había tenido se estaba haciendo realidad… Wendy se acerca a Harume para curarla, Juvia es levantada por Gray mientras que los demás se adelantaban…

Lucy: _cuando soñé eso… lo siguiente era… "Se desatara un infierno en el que nadie se podrá escapar"… la gente huye con miedo, el agua está rodeando el pueblo, no se ve alguna salida"… que gente si todos están muertos… no me digas… la gente que fue liberada con Harume_ (pensaba Lucy) Daiya inundara este lugar!

Natsu: como lo sabes…?

Lita: eso es cierto… planea eso

Lucy: soñé con eso… la gente corre, una gran inundación, sin salida…

Lita: debéis alertar a todos…

Makarov: ocúpense de eso… yo y un viejo amigo nos encargaremos de esto

Natsu y los demás se sorprendieron, era Makarov que había llegado ante la batalla. Makarov entrega y explica respecto a la lacrima de mar, y se marcha junto a Harume y Lita que estaban agotadas

FIN DEL CAPITULO 15


	16. Las Premoniciones

Resumen de la historia: _**Los habitantes de Printemps Pluvieux resultar ser muertos que fueron devueltos a la vida por la magia de la lacrima, a la vez esta lacrima resulta ser parte del alma de un Dragón de Agua llamado Ame, Daiya quien es el padre de Juvia quiere poseer la juventud eterna así como la magia ilimitada, la ayuda a llegado por fin, no hay mucho tiempo, las premoniciones de Lucy se harán realidad?**_

_**Lo veremos es este capítulo, o no… Fairy Tail: Lo más importante (ya queda poco capítulosXD)**_

16.- Las premoniciones

Daiya poseía un cristal de sangre de la maga celestial que había conseguido Bora y triunfante le entrega al dragón de agua aquel cristal este solo se le acerca y mientras tanto Erza y los demás se les acercaba mientras Makarov que ya había llegado donde los sobrevivientes de la aldea ayudado por Doranbolt los sacaba a toda prisa, la lluvia no paraba de caer, Natsu miraba al dragón mientras que Lucy abrasaba a Juvia para tratar de calmarla, Wendy hacia lo imposible para volver en sí a Harume Gray se dirigió hacia Natsu

Gray: que es lo que estás haciendo?

Natsu: observo… como podemos derrotar a ese dragón, aunque…

Gray: aunque, que…?

Natsu: de ese dragón no emana maldad, como si no odiara a los humanos…

Gray: será cierto… pero que hacemos?

Lucy: tenemos que evitar que hagan esa inundación, Lita debes irte… (Harume despierta) llévate a Harume contigo

Juvia: que estás diciendo…Juvia no entiende

Lucy: ahora debemos pelear contra Bora y Daiya, ellos son nuestros enemigos, enemigos del gremio, Wendy…

Wendy: iré con ustedes…

Lucy: bien, los demás se adelantaron, tenemos que ir ayudar y traten de alejarse de Laxus…

Natsu: porque?

Lucy: Natsu olvidas que él tiene como habilidad el rayo…? O es que no sabes lo que pasa cuando el rayo y el agua se juntan?

Gray: el agua es un buen conducto para la electricidad, si Laxus ataca de esa manera no solo dañaría al dragón si no que todo a su alrededor

Lucy tenía razón si ellos estaban rodeados de agua, sería un conducto perfecto para hacer daño a los demás, siguieron avanzando mientras Daiya que se encontraba con Bora y el Dragón Ame

Daiya. Tengo lo que me pediste… cumple lo que quiero

Ame: habrá consecuencias!

Daiya: no me importa, dame lo que te pido

Ame: jeje, serás como aquellos que te sirvieron sin saber que ya estaban muertos! Desde ahora serás joven porque no tendrás cuerpo humano, no tendrás piel… llevaras magia, magia sin límites, has lo que quieras… pero tu futuro será el mismo, morirás…

Las consecuencias de esto fue que Daiya Loxar dejo de ser humano, su apariencia no era la misma, el dragón Ame no perdono su impureza y lo transformo en un monstruo, Daiya molesto con la decisión del dragón le ataco intentando herirlo, sus ataques no fueron efectivos, Ame le advirtió que no le haría daño nada que no fuera más que el dolor y sufrimientos de las víctimas de él… Bora desaparece de ese lugar pero se encuentra con Natsu en el camino

Bora: cómo demonios me has encontrado?

Natsu: tú olor, no se me le puede olvidar el olor de un imbécil que primero finge ser de Fairy Tail para llevarte a Lucy… no se me le puede olvidar… (Enciende su mano) a quien hirió a Lucy!

Natsu al recordar ese momento en que Bora hiere a Lucy para robarle un poco de sangre para Daiya ataca despiadadamente a Bora, logra un golpe en la cara arrastrando su cuerpo a metros, Lucy llega en ese momento junto a Gray, Juvia y Wendy… (Happy, Charle y Lily fueron con Makarov para ayudar a los sobrevivientes) Bora se levanta y le ataca con fuego, Natsu solo se lo come agradeciendo por la comida, Lucy y los demás se adelantan mientras que Natsu se queda para darle una paliza a Bora

El dragón Ame volaba por el gris cielo, refrescándose con las nubes de lluvia mientras que la lluvia seguía como un diluvio, Daiya alza sus manos. Todos los sobrevivientes ya estaban a salvo de las manos de Daiya, cuando Makarov mira en dirección donde estaban los demás faltantes del gremio, estaban sorprendido con lo que estaba mirando

Levy que estaba a punto de ser golpeada por unos de los muñecos de agua es salvada por Gajeel cuando los muñecos dejaron de atacar de convirtieron en agua nuevamente, pero no se quedaron quietos si no que se juntó con el resto del agua, y desapareció dejando sin rastros de ello, cuando miraron al cielo se fijaron en el dragón que volaba pero cuando bajaron la miraba otra cosa los sorprendió. Una sombra los tapo

Levy: que es eso…? No puede ser

Gajeel: Levy…!

Levy: si, Gajeel…

Gajeel: hay que salir pintando de aquí, pero ya!

Natsu y Bora que estaban luchando fueron tapados por una sombra gigantesca como si se tratase de un gigante, Erza y los demás que se hacían adelantado fueron tapados por la misma sombra quedándose quietos y sorprendidos por lo que veían sus ojos, en eso fueron alcanzados por Lucy y el resto, explicando la situación… mientras Natsu

Natsu: Lucy tenía razón…

Bora: razón en que…?

Natsu: en que vendría un Tsunami terrestre, un Tsunami circular, esto nos está rodeando y nos echara en sima cuando Daiya lo desee…

Bora: yo me largo, no quiero morir aquí!

Natsu mira a Bora terroríficamente advirtiéndole que no saldrá de aquí por lo que le había hecho a Lucy y a sus amigos, Bora comienza a temblar con mucho miedo

La lluvia seguía cayendo y cuando Lucy, Erza y compañía había llegado donde se encontraba Daiya que era irreconocible, este les sorprendió con un ataque amarrándolos a todos, Juvia se convirtió en agua para salir, de ello, atacando Daiya, pero sus ataques no le eran efectivos, Daiya le explica que ahora estaba hecho del mismo material que los muertos vivientes, advirtiéndole que su magia era ilimitada y que la magia de Juvia pronto de acabaría…

Daiya: es hora de que caiga el agua

Solo dijo eso y el agua que rodeaba el pequeño pueblo comenzó a moverse arrastrando y destrozando lo que estaba en su camino, Daiya ataco a Juvia arrastrándola fuertemente, Natsu por un lado corría después de destrozarle la cara a Bora en dirección de los demás, al llegar le dio un golpe a Daiya cuando él estaba distraído, fueron solo segundo en ese momento, pasaron lentamente, el agua se venía e iba a devorarse a sus amigos, Levy y Gajeel corrían para no ser víctimas de ello, agarrados de las manos con desesperación, corrían lento ya que solo pasaban segundos como una cámara lenta

Todo en cámara lenta, incluso cuando Lucy y los demás fueron soltados, Lucy solo pensaba en sus sueños "Nadie se podrá escapar" cuando cayó comenzó a llorar fue en ese entonces que a Lucy se le oscureció todo

-boba, ya estas llorando?

Lucy: esa voz?!... es… (En la oscuridad una voz familiar llamo su atención)

-llorona! Se nota que no has madurado aún

Lucy: acuarios! (Acuarios apareció frente a ella)

Acuarios: mmm me extrañabas (Lucy la abraso alegremente) no es momento para esto, vine solo para ayudarte una vez más

Lucy: pero como…?

Acuarios: tks, olvidar que soy Acuarios, la gobernadora del agua… soy acuarios el espíritus celestial, usa mi poder para evitar la inundación

Lucy: si… lo hare (secándose las lágrimas)

Acuarios: es hora…ve

Lucy abre los ojos y se levanta, se dio cuenta que solo habían pasado 7 segundos… gritando Acuarios su vestimenta cambia y arriba en su pecho aparece el símbolo zodiacal de acuarios, una luz que salió de ella ilumino todo segando a Daiya, Natsu y los demás la observaba. Cuando alzo sus manos un símbolo mágico apareció debajo de los pies de Lucy, controlando el agua, detuvo el agua que se arrastraba milagrosamente

Natsu: que es lo que esta pasando, el agua se ha quedado quieta como hielo

Gray: Lucy que es lo que hiciste

Lucy: no se preocupen… como tengo este poder lo explicare luego, pero solo diré algo, llevo dentro de mí la habilidad de Acuarios, la manipulación de agua! Una de mis más poderosos espíritus celestiales!

Lucy al tener las manos alzadas comienza a cruzarlas entre si, provocando que el agua se eleve, el dragón al observar su acción comienza a tocar el agua para que cayera en forma de lluvia…

Ame: _su corazón es noble… puedo verlo, ellos no perderán la esperanza… tan fácilmente_

Lucy queda un poco cansada, al instante que iba cayendo fue atajada por Natsu que la socorrió, Daiya solo se burló, comentando que no era todo… Lucy se le vino a la mente de nuevo el sueño viendo como los relámpagos caían del cielo, junto a unas nubes grises

Lucy: _caerán relámpagos provocando destrozos_

Daiya: veo que lo has notado… (Las nubes dejaron de ser grises, y tomaron un tono negro) no lo uso el agua, sino todo aquello que venga con la tormenta…

Lucy: lluvia, relámpago, frio…

Comenzó a caer unos relámpagos Mirajane advirtió eso pero era tarde… uso la magia oscura y se transformó en un demonio (Soul Demon) sacando a sus hermanos para salvarlos, un relámpago le dio fuerte junto con el agua el impacto fue mayor, mientras Gray, Erza, Laxus, Natsu y Juvia fueron impactados por los rayos y Juvia recibió la peor parte, Lucy había sido empujada por Nastu para evitar que le impactara un relámpago quedando ilesa… el dragón Ame había sido golpeado por más de uno de ellos cayendo al suelo…

Lucy vio a su alrededor y los relámpagos caían del cielo destrozando todo… Lucy se sentía inútil nuevamente, que podía hacer ella… hasta que un golpe la saco de su transe, era Natsu que se levantaba… seguido por Erza, Gray, Mirajane y Juvia… Laxus estaba de pie

Daiya: cómo es que no te hizo daño el relámpago

Laxus: soy un Dragón Slayer del Rayo… imbécil… esto no es nada

Lucy: _"respiraran nuevamente para levantarse" _(En ese momento Lucy recuerda como después de los relámpagos que destrozaban todo a su paso Natsu y los demás se levantaban aun con esas heridas) _"el gremio estará de luto" _(recuerda que en ese entonces Juvia estará en el suelo junto a otra mujer y quizás muertas) _que es lo que debo hacer para evitar esto?_

Lucy recuerda cuando estaba entrenando su nueva magia junto a Lita

FLASHBACK

Lucy y lita van caminado después de hacer unas comprar

Lita: tus premoniciones pueden ser cierta en un 3.9%, solo te advierte, pero no siempre pasara como debe pasar… debes entender eso

Lucy: al final es como tener una idea?

Lita: si, es como tener una idea… el futuro Lucy, es corregible… no importa si el destino quiere esto… uno tiene su destino, y solo se basa en el camino que uno escoja, uno puede cambiarlo… solo depende de la persona, aceptarlo o no… cada quien tiene la respuesta

Lucy: no debería preocuparme por el futuro?

Lita: debes preocuparte por el futuro… preocuparte por ir en un camino para el bien que para el mal

FIN FLASHBACK

Lucy llamo a atención de los demás que necesitaba tiempo, Lucy sabía qué hacer a menos tenía una idea, pero necesitaba partir ya… Daiya intento detenerla pero Natsu no le dejo, Juvia seguía de pie, pero no por mucho, Gray se le acerca atacando por la espalda, congelando a Daiya, este solo derrite el hielo y absorbe el agua para hacerse más grande

Gray: qué demonios

Daiya: yo ya no soy humano, yo estoy hecho de agua!

Fin del Capítulo 16

Espero que les esté gustando, espero sus opiniones, serán bien resividas… ya están quedando pocos capítulos… me despido XD


	17. La Guardiana del Dragón

**En el capítulo anterior las premoniciones de Lucy se estaban haciendo realidad, recordando que se puede cambiar si su deseo era más fuerte, Daiya se ha convertido en un monstruo por Ame el dragón de agua, Lucy se ha marchado que es lo que hará?**

17.- La guardiana del dragón

Gray: hecho de agua?

Juvia: igual… que Juvia… (Cae al suelo, intenta levantarse, Gray se le acerca)

Gray: estas débil Juvia, deja esto a nosotros

Erza: dancen, espadas mías

Ataco Erza con 15 espadas a la vista, llegaron al cuerpo de Daiya, la traspasaron sin hacerle un daño, Laxus y Natsu atacaron a la vez olvidando que el agua era un conducto para la electricidad, devolviendo el ataque de Laxus a Natsu, Daiya golpeo a Laxus que solo logro arrastrarlo unos 3 metros, Laxus contrataco con un rugido de Dragón pero Daiya lo esquivaba rápidamente

Lucy corría en dirección donde se encontraba el dragón en el suelo, Levy y Gajeel que se preguntaban qué había pasado con el agua que estaba arrasando con todo se encontraron con Happy, Charle y Lily…

Happy: son Gajeel y Levy!

Gajeel: son los gatos… exceedes

Lily: como se encuentran?

Levy: bien, casi fuimos víctimas de ese tsunami

Lily: Makarov nos envió para ayudar…

Levy: solo quiero salir de aquí…

Charle: yo y Lily nos llevaremos a Gageel y Levy, Happy ve por Natsu, debe necesitarte

Happy: aye!

Gajeel: pero, yo…

Charle: Lila te necesita, ahora… Lily te llevara con ella

Charle y Lily tomaron a los jóvenes magos y se los llevaron, mientras que Happy siguió su vuelo para reencontrarse con su compañero, Lucy ya estaba llegando cuando se topa con un herido Bora

Lucy: Bora! Pagaras por lo que me hiciste!

Bora: no pudiste defenderte cuando te ataque!

Lucy: me estaba conteniendo! Sagitarios (Aparece Sagitario frente a Lucy) atácalo, no le des oportunidad (Lucy saca su látigo)

Sagitario ataca con 3 flechas a la vez, Bora logra esquivarlas, cuando se da cuenta que Lucy lo había tomado por sorpresa y había usado su látigo para sujetarlo en uno de sus pies, señalando a Sagitarios para que le atacara, cuando justo iba a darle a Bora este usa la magia de fuego que tenía desde un principio quemando las flechas. Pero Loke apare por detrás de Bora dándole con su magia, derrotándole fácilmente

Lucy: sabía que no debía tomarte a la ligera así que llame a Loke cuando estuvieras distraído… Arigatou… Loke, Sagitarios

Loke: no es de nada… (Sagitarios se despide, pero Loke no desaparece) no se preocupe seré su guardaespaldas personal

Lucy: aunque ahora no lo necesite (una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime) que espíritu más libre…

Lucy siguió su camino hasta llegar con el dragón que al parecer estaba durmiendo, la lluvia no alcanzaba a llegar al cuerpo como si el dragón tuviera un escudo que le protegía de la lluvia, intento acercársele pero el aliento fue una ráfaga fuerte para ella… antes de ser casi arrastrada por ese aliento, Loke la sujeta

Lucy: vaya aliento (Su voz lo despierta)

Ame: que es lo que quieres ángel?

Lucy: ángel? Porque me llamas así?

Ame: puedo verlo, tu alma, tu corazón… están llenos de bondad y amor hacia los demás, quieres a tu gremio y sé que eres capaz de dar tu vida… eres capaz de dejar tu futuro por los demás…

Lucy: como lo sabes?

Ame: en tus ojos puedo ver… lo que has vivido… se lo que quieres… y puedo ayudarte… pero siempre hay consecuencias

Lucy: no me importa las consecuencias… no quiero ver que las premoniciones que he visto se hagan realidad (Ame se levanta)

Ame: abandonare esta forma, y quedara mi alma… esta vez en forma de un corazón… entrégaselo a la mujer llamada Juvia, solo ella puede derrotarlo, pero antes deben debilitarlo con la flecha celestial…

Lucy: flecha celestial?

Ame: la flecha celestial… le quitara la ilimitada magia… tú tienes el arco tú debes lanzarlo… una vez que lances la flecha celestial, al principio desaparecerá pero aparecerá justo en el punto…

Lucy: significa que la flecha se teles-trasportará llegando al objetivo

Ame: en el centro…

Ame desaparece y cae una piedra en forma de corazón a las manos de Lucy, este la toma y se dirige hacia los demás… Happy llega donde se encontraba Lucy

Happy: Lucy!

Lucy: Happy…! Que alegría verte

Happy: donde están los demás?

Lucy: vamos hacia haya… pero hay que tener cuidado… el enemigo es muy fuerte

Happy: aye!

Happy se llevó a Lucy, como siempre quejándose que pesaba más que Gajeel, llegando cerca del lugar, Lucy saco un palo que tenía guardado… mientras que Juvia era atendida por Wendy Daiya atacaba a Mirajane que estaba agotada, no solo recibía la magia de agua si no la magia del trueno, Daiya rápidamente usaba unos látigos que había creado con el agua usando la presión del viento como ataque…

Lucy: como se supone que debo hacer… como usar este arco… y la flecha… (Lucy trato de recordar las enseñanzas de Lila)

FLASHBACK

Lila: es necesario los objetos para atacar? Lucy

Lucy: a que te refieres

Lila: si quisieras atacar a alguien con un arco y flecha… y solo tuvieras un palo pequeño…

Lucy: eso es imposible… para atacar a alguien…

Lila: Lucy no todo lo que vez es lo que parece… y si la flecha no fuera hecha de un material

Lucy: hablas de… materializar la magia y darle forma…

Lila: y si ese palo fuera el centro del arco… digo…

Lucy: que las puntas también fuera magia materializada…

FIN FLASHBACK

Cuando Lucy dejo de recordar, alzo su mano derecha que tenía aquel palo, Happy al obsérvala intenta preguntar que hace pero se queda callado cuando nota algo. Cuando Lucy alzo apareció primero una punta en un extremo, en forma doblada y luego la otra completando y dando forma a una arco. Ambas eran de un color amarillo que brillaba… pero desaparecieron de pronto y en cámara lenta Lucy agarra a Happy y le salva, Daiya se había percatado que Lucy estaba detrás de unas ruinas

Lucy: no ha descubierto

Natsu: Lucy! Happy!?

Happy: Natsu vine para ayudarte!

Lucy corre hacia donde se encontraba Juvia, entregándole la lacrima en forma de corazón, la lacrima penetra su cuerpo quedándose adentro, Juvia comienza a soñar con el dragón…

_**Narradora Juvia**_

Juvia está en una playa, hace mucho frio, está muy oscuro, como si el sol no viniera por aquí, el viento sopla el pelo de Juvia, Juvia esta vestida con un vestido largo celeste y tiene brillo, Juvia está descalza, Juvia ve el mar y está furiosa, Juvia puede notar que el agua no está feliz, Juvia ve que las nubes tienen diferentes colores tristes, negro, gris… solo hay silencio que asusta a Juvia

Ame: crees que deberías asustarte… solo porque el agua esta triste y furiosa? (Una voz apareció de la nada)

Juvia: quién eres?

Ame: soy Ame el dragón del agua… el dragón de la lluvia

Juvia: que quieres de Juvia? (De repente comenzó a llover)

Ame: quiero que te quedes con mí poder… quiero que te conviertas en la guardiana del dragón del agua

Juvia: guardiana del dragón de agua? Juvia no entiende…

Comenzó a llover, la lluvia casi lastimaba a Juvia, Juvia no podía ver bien, hasta que un relámpago azul apareció de la nada, de ese mar apareció frente a Juvia un Dragón, estaba hecho de agua, sus ojos brillaban, tenía bigotes largos y delgados, de él salían pelo azulados lo único solido que no sea de agua…

_**Fin narradora Juvia**_

El dragón de un momento a otro ataco a Juvia, ella no le podía esquivar fácilmente debido a la tormenta que segaba un poco la vista a Juvia, Ame intentaba probarla pero Juvia no se daba cuenta de eso, no quería atacarle por alguna razón no quería

Ame: porque no me atacas?

Juvia: no eres enemigo de Juvia

Ame: porque no soy tu enemigo? (Ataca a la vez con un rugido de dragón)

Juvia: no lose… Juvia piensa que lo que está pasando no es tu culpa

Ame: mi existencia a hecho que tus amigos sean lastimados

Juvia: aun así, Juvia cree que no tienes la culpa… Juvia cree que solo Daiya… es el culpable

Ame: por su deseo?

Juvia: Juvia cree que Daiya es el responsable de todo, Daiya me separo de mi madre…

Los ojos de Ame se apagaron, dejando de llover, las nubes tornaron con un hermoso color a la atardecer, el dragón había desaparecido, se podía escuchar las olas, y un viento que acariciaba el cabello de Juvia la hacía tranquilizar, cuando Juvia se levantaba del suelo vio que en el mar, brillaba un objeto, cuando toco el agua se sintió como si fuera su casa, se dirigió hacia donde iluminaba aquel objeto…

Al estar dentro del agua, vio que era una piedra azul en forma de corazón como un zafiro, al tocarlo con sus dos manos, comenzó a ver imágenes en el agua donde se encontraba, diferentes mujeres aparecían todas con el cabello largo y del mismo color, azules igual que sus ojos, cada quien vestía diferente y con el mismo collar. La voz de Ame aparece en la mente de Juvia

Ame: las mujeres que vez, son las guardianas que han cuidado aquel objeto que tienes en tus manos

Juvia: guardianas? Ellas son…

Ame: eran guardianas, aquel objeto en forma de collar pasaba a la siguiente elegida como una tradición de familia, y sabéis lo que tienen en común?

Juvia: todas son magas?

Ame: magas de agua, Juvia… mujeres que su cuerpo está hecho de agua, como tú Juvia

Juvia: Juvia estaba destinada a ser una guardiana? Pero como sabes que Juvia es una guardiana

Ame: estamos conectados de alguna manera… incluso la lacrima de la lluvia brilla solo en tus manos (Juvia cierra los ojos)

Se acaba el sueño de Juvia…

Natsu, Gray y Laxus atacan al mismo tiempo esperando que hiciera efecto en Daiya, Lucy podía contrarrestar los ataques de Daiya combatiendo agua contra agua, llamando a Escorpio para lanzar un ataque de arena y agua, pero Daiya podía con ello, apenas los chicos habían dado un rasguño a Daiya, Natsu como siempre atacando sin importar si Daiya estuviera hecho de agua…

Daiya: es inútil! Apagare tu maldita flama…!

Natsu: maldita sea!

Gray: contrólate… Natsu

Erza: re-equipar (Erza se reequipa con la armadura de la emperatriz del agua)

Daiya: crees que harás un cambio con esa armadura?

Lucy: puede que si!

Erza no se había ni percatado de que Lucy estaba cerca de ella, cuando se dio cuenta tenía un arco, que brillaba, dándose cuenta que era magia materializada con su propia magia, cuando Lucy disimulo tener una flecha en sus manos apareció de la nada una flecha de color amarilla con una magia inmensa, al parecer toda la magia que le quedaba a Lucy se había materializado

Daiya: que planeas hacer con eso…un rasguño

Lucy: esta flecha desaparecerá al instante que la lance hacia ti…

Daiya: y que?!

Lucy: olvidas que dentro de ti llevas un poco de mi sangre cristalizada… si esta flecha la toca tu magia ilimitada desaparecerá!

Daiya: perra!

Lucy lanza la flecha celestial cosa que desaparece al instante al mismo tiempo Lucy cae al suelo agotada por la magia que había utilizado, la flecha apareció en un pestañeo al centro de Daiya, como Lucy lanzo la flecha casi sin fuerzas la flecha materializada quedo solo penetrada en su cuerpo

Daiya: maldita, no dejare que me quitéis esta magia infinita!

Natsu: ya lo veremos! (Natsu se le acerca y la lacrima que Makarov había entregado a Natsu brillo)

Daiya: que sucede?

Erza: la lacrima de mar está haciendo efecto… es cierto Daiya lleva magia de la lacrima de lluvia y la lacrima de mar contrarresta ese poder

FIN DEL CAPÍTULO

Os espero que les esté gustando, espero sus comentarios hasta el próximo capítulo bye bye XD


	18. La Caida

_**Anteriormente Ame el dragón de agua le cuenta a Juvia que es la guardiana de su alma, mientras Lucy lanza una flecha celestial que tenía casi toda la magia de Lucy materializada para quitarle el poder a Daiya, pero por la poca fuerza logro penetrarlo, ahora la lacrima de mar reacciona cuando Natsu se le acerca.-**_

18.- La caída

Daiya: que es esa porquería de Luz?

Erza: Natsu! Usa la lacrima para que la flecha que lanzó Lucy…

Natsu: ya entendí!

Natsu saco la lacrima para arrojársela como si fuera una piedra, cuando estele toco lo debilito y la flecha celestial lanzada desaparece, fueron unos segundos inquietantes hasta que la flecha sale del cuerpo de daña por su espalda junto con un cristal rojo…

Natsu: eso es?

Erza: la sangre de Lucy cristalizada

Daiya empezó a debilitarse, algunas de sus partes fueron convirtiéndose en carne humana como un monstruo aterrador, su muslo izquierdo, el brazo derecho, la mitad de su cara y cabello, lo ya nombrado solo era carne, quizás carne muerta, Daiya al notar que ya no era perfecto, se enfureció, y comenzó a atacar sin control

Primero fue por Lucy, ya que por ella, él estaba así, Natsu estaba muy lejos para salvarla pero Erza no se le permitió se cruzó en su camino y con una katana bloqueo su ataque, Daiya no le importo en lo más minimo que Erza se le cruzara, hasta que un instante salieron unas "cosas" en su espalda, como si se trataran de látigos las uso para sujetar a Erza de los pies, dándole otro golpe eléctrico, Gray intento detenerlo pero los látigos que le quedaban lo golpearon en el estómago, incluso Laxus lanzo un rugido de dragón pero este le bloqueo y se lo devolvió, lo malo fue que no le llego a él sino a los demás, menos a Lucy

Daiya: atácame con tu tributo Dragón Slayer y lo recibirán ese ataque será tu gremio patético (Cuando Daiya da la vuelta se topa con un chico castaño que le propina un golpe a mano limpia con su mano, derribándolo y alejándolo de la maga celestial)

Lucy: Keith, estás bien

Keith: perdón por la demora

Natsu: que rayos estabas haciendo?! (Gritaba Natsu como un niño enfurecido, este le miro como Erza cuando enfurecía cada vez que no la dejaban comer su pastel)

Keith: Lucy pudo destruir el transporte pero yo no logre salir…! Ni te imaginas como me las tuve que arreglar para salir de esa mierda…! Me dejaron atrás como una mierda

Lucy: _jure que había salido con Laxus… es cierto Lila me dijo que Keith no era bueno con la orientación debió haberse devuelto sin darse cuenta quedando de nuevo en el transporte _(pensaba con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime)

Keith: estás bien? Lucy

Lucy: si, no te preocupes

Daiya: jeje, aunque ya no tenga magia ilimitada, no significa que la victoria ya es suya

Daiya usa sus látigos que estaban en su espalda para tomar como rehén a Lisanna, Keith al ver eso usa un rugido de dragón para intentar que Daiya le soltara, sin efecto, Laxus no podía hacer nada sabía que si atacaba con cualquiera de sus ataques se devolverían a su gremio, Lucy trato de levantarse, pero fue un error, Daiya la había tomado por sorpresa, pues un látigo se escondía detrás de ella

Daiya: que preferís? La rubia o a la albina, decidan quien morirá primero si se me acercáis las lastimare aún más (Amenazo apretando a las chicas)

Natsu encendió su mano derecha y se dirigió hacia el látigo que tenía prisionera a Lucy con eso evaporizo el látigo, ya que el látigo estaba hecho de agua, Wendy uso un rugido de dragón contra Daiya mientras que él estaba distraído, Elfman se dirigio hacia donde Lisanna sacándola de ese lugar, cayendo en la trampa de Daiya… este lanzo unas ráfagas de agua, viento y trueno intentaron defenderse y contrarrestar el ataque pero nada funciono, Natsu protegió a Lucy para que recibiera daño, Elfman cubrió a Lisanna

En consecuencia Natsu y Elfman tenían la espalda heridas y ensangrentadas, las heridas por suerte no eran profundas, Wendy recibió en las piernas y en los brazos cuando se cubrió, Mirajane estaba en el suelo, había cubierto a Juvia que estaba aún desmayada (Por cierto mientras que ella soñaba con el dragón esto era lo que pasaba) Erza no se podía levantar, Laxus se levantó junto a Gray

Gray: maldito seas Daiya…! Ace Maker!

Daiya: me hace cosquillas tus ataques cubitos!

Natsu: él único que le dice cubito de hielos soy yo… (Natsu ataca a Daiya sin conseguir éxito)

Lucy: Natsu!

Natsu: no te preocupes por mi Lucy…

Daiya usa una ráfaga de viento esta vez más fuerte, atacando a Gray que se encontraba cerca de Juvia, luego usa una ráfaga de relámpagos contra Erza y los Strauss, dejándolos casi agotados, Daiya ataca a Laxus, pero este los esquiva sin darse cuenta es rodeado por esos látigos de agua Daiya imita el rugido de dragón estilo del agua, Laxus lo recibe comentiendo un error, cerrando los ojos al abrirlos Daiya estaba tan cerca de él dándole un golpe derribándolo lejos, sin piedad le da otro golpe mientras que Laxus estaba en el suelo, una ráfaga de viento como un tornado toco a Laxus haciéndolo sufrir

Cuando termino Keith le estaba atacando con su habilidad especial la naturaleza, absorviendo el agua que le rodeaba un poco a Daiya, este usa el relámpago para intentar quemar sus plantas que habían crecido en un instante, consiguiéndolo Natsu aparece de la nada dándole un golpe, este aprovecha para atacar a Lucy, Natsu y Keith estaban lejos para protegerla, los Strauss y Erza trataban de moverse para tratar de salvar a Lucy

Daiya: es tu fin malnacida maga!

Lucy: que… alguien… me…ayude!

Daiya iba a propinarle a Lucy un golpe que la iba a matar hasta que una pared de agua se interpone

Daiya: qué demonios? (Se siente una presencia cerca de los Strauss, Daiya observa esa dirección) no puede ser...

Lucy: me alegro… (Una persona se estaba levantando) mucho… Juvia

Juvia: gota de lluvia, gota de agua… goteo de lágrima

Daiya: _este sentimiento raro_

Juvia solo alza su mano en dirección a Daiya, empujándolo lejos de la zona, da unos pasos mostrando una forma aterradora, al levantar su cabeza se le veía molesta, Gray la observa atentamente, se veía diferente a la Juvia que conocía, Juvia piza fuertemente con su pie derecho y todo el agua cercana se le acercara, algo debajo de sus pies se estaba formando, elevándola, Natsu y los demás no podían creer lo que estaban viendo… un dragón de agua

Juvia: te arrepentirás, Juvia promete que te arrepentirás de haber tocado a mis amigos… escuchaste Daiya!

Gray: Juvia!

Juvia: Gray-sama no se preocupe… Juvia es la guardiana del dragón de agua, Ame

Erza: guardiana

Lucy: lo había escuchado antes, existían una leyenda urbana que decía que cada cierto tiempo un mago de agua se convertía en un guardián que cuidaba del alma de un dragón que representaba la lluvia

Erza: significa que Juvia es la guardiana?

Lucy: eso parece

Juvia se marcha para pelear contra Daiya, pero este lanza unas semillas con huesos de humanos transformándolos en humanos… como zombies hechos de agua, atacando a los chicos

Natsu: al menos tendremos con que divertirnos

Keith: es que destruye más gana

Natsu: el que gana será el que manda!

Keith: hare que te arrepientas, tendrás que también cantarme, cuando gane!

Laxus: no es mala idea, futuros sirvientes

Erza: participare! No perderé!

Lucy: maldición esto se volvió una competición!

En otro lado Lila seguía en lo que quedaba del castillo llegando Gajeel con Lily

Lila: necesito ayuda, detrás de esta puerta tenemos a alguien muy importante, y hay muchos guardias… queréis jugar a las peleas?

Gajeel: no es mala idea, me hacía falta un poco de entretención

Lily: quien está detrás de la puerta?

Lila: la reina de Daiya (Abre la puerta que tenía en frente, mostrado como más de 200 monstruos dentro y al fondo una mujer que estaba amarrada, vendada con una máscara para no mostrar su rostro)

Lily: la ha tenido prisionera?

Lila: es un puto cabron, eres un desmadre, mal parido, deshonor! (Alza su mano izquierda para lanzar un ataque ultrasonido, logrando que muchos se alejaras)

Gajeel: qué demonios! Déjame alguno

Lily: fíjate hay muchos!

Lila: que llega y libera a la mujer gana!

Gajeel: me encanta este juego

Lila: si los demás derrotan a Daiya, estos monstruos desaparecerán más vale que cuenten a sus enemigos…!

Lily: buena idea!

Mientras tanto, Juvia avanzaba rápidamente para llegar donde se encontraba Daiya, sabía que los golpeas cuerpo a cuerpo eran más efectivos, ya que ambos eran de aguas, al darse cuenta de donde se encontraba ataco sin piedad pensando en lo que iba hacer, llegado por atrás de él dándole un golpe en el estómago, Daiya intentando contratacar después del golpe sin conseguirlo

Juvia se le desaparece sin rastro alguno, Juvia le llama detrás de él, esta vez le dio en la cabeza con la gravedad lo golpeo contra el suelo haciendo un enorme agujero, cuando Daiya se desfiguro ataco a Juvia con las ráfagas de viento hiriéndola en la pierna, como si se la hubiera cortado pero inmediatamente se volvió a juntar

Juvia: Juvia es de agua, no puedes cortarme en pedacitos como quieres tú

Daiya: talvez esto te haga cambiar de opinión (Lanzó otros huesos para darles vida, atacando a Juvia)

Juvia al ver que los muñecos estaban formando cuerpos reales como seres humanos, movió una de sus manos creando parte del dragón Ame, este al abrir los ojos y mostrando un brillo evaporizo a los muñecos como si nada

Juvia: has creado a esos seres, con malicia y con la Magia de la Lacrima de la Juvia, pero la verdad es que yo, Juvia Loxar soy la guardiana de ese poder, tus muñecos no me harán nada

Daiya: guardiana?

Juvia: no sabrás nada… es tu fin…

Daiya: no hare que eso suceda!

Daiya alzo ambas manos y una círculo mágico apareció arriba de él no solo uno, si no que uno que indicaba la magia del viento, del relámpago y del agua…

Ame: Juvia, hará una técnica peligrosa ten cuidado

Juvia: Juvia no le permitirá hacer algo más!

Juvia se preparó para atacar a Daiya antes de que el completara su ataque triple, mientras que los demás… Natsu estaba atacando a todos por igual mientras que los Strauss peleaban para evitar ser golpeados por aquellos seres que habían despertado de la muerte, Lucy que se encontraba cansada, al mirar lo que estaba pasando recordó aquel momento que no pudo hacer nada, ese momento de tartaros cuando todos peleaban y ella quieta sin poder ayudar

Lucy: otra vez soy una inútil, siempre pasa esto… tengo que ayudar (Intento levantarse)

Natsu: solo quédate ahí, descansa

Keith: deja que los chicos se encarguen de esto!

Lucy: pero…

Erza: nada de peros… quédate ahí que es una orden (Mostrando un aura negra, en forma de amenaza)

Lucy: Erza que eso ya no me intimida! (Grito y sin darse cuenta tenía un enemigo al lado, atacándola)

Aquel "zombie" tomo del cuello a Lucy sin dejarla respirar, Natsu al notar eso fue de inmediato a su ayuda, pero este zombie, la hirió nuevamente esta vez en la pierda, aquellos zombies podían sacar de cualquier parte de su cuerpo unas cosas en forma de látigo de agua, eso mismo atravesó la pierda de Lucy, logrando un pequeño agujero, mientras más se acercaba Natsu estele introducía mas esas cosas en otras partes, como en la mano izquierda, unas de esas cosas cruzo su cuello e introdujo uno en el cuello

Lucy: Natsu detente, si sigues acercándote esta cosa seguirá con los agujeros

Natsu: pero…

Cuando Natsu se detiene la cosa deja de atacar a Lucy, Wendy se había dado cuenta que Lucy podía morir, sino hacían nada con las nuevas heridas que tenía Lucy

Wendy: debemos hacer algo o Lucy…

Mirajane: que podemos hacer…

Lucy cerró los ojos y agacho la mirada, por laguna razón dejo de resistir, se sentía débil y cayo aquel zombie soltó a Lucy, Natsu aprovecha el momento para sacar a Lucy de ese lugar pero ella no se lo permite, con una mirada diabólica mira a Natsu causándole miedo

Lucy: os quiero… quiero que se resguarden…! No deben estar cerca!

Wendy: que quieres decir? (Lucy volvió agachar la mirada, y concentro la magia que le quedaba y que recupero después de haber lanzado la flecha celestial, mirando a Erza mostrando unos ojos que se aclaraban y cambiaban a un color amarillo)

Erza: no me digas… chicos apartaos hará…

Lucy empezó a resitar…

_Encuesta_ _los cielos, y ábrelos..._  
_Entre todas las estrellas de los cielos,_  
_Hazte conocer a mí _  
_O Tetrabiblos... _  
_Yo soy quien tiene el dominio de las estrellas..._  
_Publica tu aspecto, una puerta malévola _  
_O ochenta y ocho signos... _  
_Brillen!_  
**URANO METRIA!**

(Ustedes ya saben lo que pasa cada vez que Lucy recita el hechizo)

Ataco a todos los seres que le rodeaban, como si el Urano Metria se tratara de 100 ataques al mismo tiempo, Natsu y los demás alcanzaron a escapar, cuando salieron vieron a todos los seres evaporizando y Lucy se encontraba desmayada, Natsu fue a socorrerla, al llegar recibió una patada de Keith lanzándolo lejos, como un juego de niños

Keith: apártate príncipe azul, deja a Lucy en paz

Natsu: quieres pelear…?

Lucy: en… serio?

Natsu, Keith: Lucy!

Happy: y Lucy ha ganado!

Natsu, Laxus, Erza: que!

Happy: pero, si no ha dejado a nadie en pie

Natsu: mmm está bien, al menos ya estamos a salvo

Mirajane: me pregunto cómo estará Juvia?

Juvia había anulado el ataque de Daiya, sorprendido por lo fuerte que era, Juvia alzo sus manos para convocar al dragón a su lado,al parecer, Daiya se había sorprendido

Ame: recuerda Daiya, te advertí que serías derrotado…

Daiya: maldito, como has podido

Juvia: no has comprendido algo… tan fácil?

Daiya: comprender qué?!

Ame: soy un dragón que cumple solo los deseos que estén a mi alcance, solo deseos puros, hermosos, pero jugaste con las vidas, una vez que desaparezcas por fin estaré tranquilo… jamás debieron encontrarme, debieron dejar que Harume se encargara de mi

Juvia: Harume?

Ame: si Harume, tú madre, es quien intento eliminarme del mapa para evitar que ellos siguieran con sus estragos, pero el deseo de tenerme fue más fuerte…

Juvia: Juvia no sabe lo que pasara en adelante

Ame: acabemos con él primero

Daiya: espera…! Juvia, soy tu padre! No podrás matar alguien de tu propia sangre

Juvia: Juvia está al tanto de eso, pero has lastimados a los amigos de Juvia… Juvia no debe perdonarte, has hecho bastante mal

Daiya: debí matar a Harume mientras estabas dentro de ella

Ame: _no te llenes de odio… Juvia, la basura que vez adelante, solo es un ser humano que olvido amar_

Juvia: _Ame, puedes usar telepatía?_

Ame: _si…_

Juvia: _lo… se… aun así es mi padre, solo lo derrotare, no me ensuciare las manos… _esto acaba ahora…!

Juvia se acerca haciendo una esfera de agua alrededor de Daiya, al tocar la esfera, saca la magia de Daiya que poseía, aquel hombre que sacaba Juvia de la esfera, era un hombre normal sin magia en el cuerpo… siente alguien que se acerca… era soldados dirigidos por Lahar

Lahar: déjame el resto maga

Juvia: ya no es un peligro, es un humano sin magia

Lahar: aun asi debe recibir castigo por los daños que ha hecho

Juvia: Juvia entiende (lo deja en el suelo, para darle la espalda a Lahar)

Lahar: dónde vas?

Juvia: Juvia se dirige hacia donde están sus amigos

Daiya al ser derrotado desaparecen los monstruos donde estaba Lila, Gajeel y Lily, que por cierto había ganado Gajeel por haber derribado a 99, mientras Lila había derrotado a 98, mientras que Lily se había enfrentado a otros 2 que eran más grandes que intentaban atacar a la mujer…

Gray se había adelantado para ir tras Juvia, que por cierto estaba más preocupado, mientras Natsu y Keith discutían y peleaban por cargar a Lucy, cuando ella despierta los hace callar aún muy débil intenta levantarse siendo interrumpida por Erza que le explica que la razón de la pelea entre ambos chicos, Mirajane era cargada por Laxus y Elfman cargaba a su pequeña hermana Lisanna

La pequeña albina miraba celosamente a Lucy, pues estaba siendo cargada por Natsu que logro tomar a Lucy en sus brazos, Wendy estaba con Happy caminando junto a Erza que se llevaba a Keith en sus hombros para evitar otra disputa con Natsu

Juvia caminaba en dirección recta donde estaban sus amigos cruzándose con Gray, este al verla aun de pie se dirigió a ella un poco tímido, abrazando a Juvia que al parecer Juvia había vuelto a las andadas ya que se había desmayado por completo con su "Gray-sama" delatándola

Gray: me alegro que haya vuelto la Juvia que conozco…

Mientras tanto Gajeel cargaba a la mujer junto a Lila y Lily topándose con soldados de Lahar, cuando casi todos estuvieron de nuevos juntos comenzaron hacer tratados por Wendy, Porlyusica y otros médicos que habían llegado… Natsu no se separó más de Lucy, intrigando a Lisanna que recordaba aquel momento en que Natsu le había dicho que amaba a Lucy, Gray esta vez le permitía a Juvia abrasarle, después de lo que había pasado… por último creo con su magia una flor de hielo dejándolo en el cabello de Juvia

Natsu por su parte al ver lo que hacía Gray con Juvia miro a Lucy, ella se sintió observada por Natsu al mirarse ambos se sonrojaron ni lejos ni cerca, Lucy solo le sonrío tímidamente, Natsu sintió una gran calma al verla feliz, sin que se diera cuenta Lucy se había apoyado en su brazo derecho, Natsu solo quedo responderle

Natsu: quieres vivir otra aventura como esta, Lucy?

Lucy: mientras estés conmigo… voy a querer vivir mil aventuras

Natsu: te amo… Lucy Heartfilia

Lucy: Natsu… (Lucy mira a Natsu encontrándose uno al otro, para luego sonreirle) me amas?

Natsu: si… tienes dudas? (Mostrado una cara de duda)

Lucy: de muéstramelo ahora… con un… (No alcanzo a decir nada, Natsu le había robado un beso)

Gray: si él puede besar a Lucy en cualquier lugar… yo lo hare con Ju… (No alcanzo a decir nada, Juvia sabia a que se refería Gray con lo que estaba hablando, robándole un beso, Gray se resigna y sigue el beso)

Erza: Gray! Me da igual que te estés be…sa…ndo con Juvia pero tu ropa! (Cuando Gray y Juvia se separan se da cuenta que no tiene ropa, juvia se desmaya por ambas cosas vividas, ver a Gray desnudo mientras que este le besaba)

Makarov: llegando al gremio celebraremos estas parejitas… que han crecido (Llorando)

Todos: si…

Lisanna se resigna dando por hecho que Natsu era feliz con Lucy, a la vez Elfman se le escapa de la boca que salía con Ever… Erza reaccionando muy nerviosa como la vez que se enteró que Bisca se había casado… etc

Espero que les haya gustado queridos leyentes

Los personajes son de Hiro Mashima

Hubieron personajes que yo agregue como Harume, Keith, Lila

Gracias por su tiempo, los veo en otra nueva historia solo espero mejorar

FIN CAPITULO FINAL


End file.
